


Keep Coming Back For You

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lots of it, Really? - Freeform, Smut, all is right with the world!, and isn't that all that matters, both girls can't seem to get their heads out of their asses, but when they do..., follows harry and louis over 10 years, from college to careers, girl harry!, girl louis!, harry and louis are stupid, lesbian larry!, rework of an earlier version of this fic--my work, until they're not, very minor dom/sub content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis.  Louis and Harry.  Should be easy enough.  But for some reason, despite the way they feel about each other and the incredible chemistry they have, the two of them can't seem to get it right.  Until they do.  </p><p>OR</p><p>Girl Harry/Girl Louis where sex rules and communication...well, communication isn't exactly their strongest character trait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1:  College

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of a WIP I had up here about a month ago (called "The Inevibility of You"). I got some excellent advice from allthelarryfics on tumblr about another fic I wrote and I decided to rework this one and show the story through both Louis' and Harry's POV, which hopefully makes for a more well rounded story. I'm really proud of how this is turning out and I hope you like it too! This will be uploaded in three parts. 
> 
> If you like this please leave a comment! I appreciate your feedback so much.

Part 1  
The edge of the track is gleaming. There is a shimmery haze to everything that makes Harry feel like she’s running through water. It’s not really, though, it’s just a mirage; the hot sun beating down on the black asphalt, beaming heat back into the air with a vengeance. It’s hard to breathe right now, the air burning as it pulls into her lungs, scalding as she pushes it back out. Her legs are pumping with sheer muscle memory and a detonation of pure determination. She can feel the sweat pouring down her temples and collecting at the small of her back and soaking her track shirt through completely.   
She’s going to win this race godammit.   
Pistoning her arms into sharp V’s, hands held straight, she uses the motion to propel her forward. Every muscle in her body is screaming and her feet are numb; they are hitting the ground harder, harder, harder.   
Push. Push. Push.  
She flies across the finish line, the shouts and cheers a fuzzy clamor coming from a long distance, her heart pounding in her chest as she slows to a jog and finally to a loose walk and then to a full stop, bent in half, inhaling deeply, willing herself not to vomit.   
“H! You did it! Oh my god! Do you know what this means? You broke your own record and set a new one for the school! Holy shit!” Her coach’s flushed face was inches from her own, so close she could smell the butterscotch candies on her breath that she chewed maniacally when she was nervous.   
All Harry could do was nod her head and focus on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. The burning in her lungs was severe, the trembling in her legs threatening to topple her over.   
“Walk it out, babe. Walk it out.” Shelley, her coach, rubbed her back firmly, not repulsed by the slick wetness of her t-shirt at all.   
Harry focused on putting one foot in front of the other while she and Shelley moved slowly the rest of the way around the track. Once at the finish line again, Harry could finally breathe, albeit dragging coarsely through her chest and throat, but she could breathe enough to talk again.  
“I did it.” She near wheezed as she stopped abruptly, facing her coach, a wild look in her eyes.  
“You did it!” Shelley exclaimed; her eyes wide and smile wider. She grabbed Harry’s face in her hands, cheeks smashed comically in her death grip, “You did it!”   
Harry smirked and reached up to untie her high pony tail. She shook out her shoulder length unruly chestnut curls and pulled it all back up high on her head again. She rolled it all into an uncomplicated bun, several locks already dropping free, curling around her face. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and her eyes gleamed bright jade green. She was excited. The reality that she currently holds the highest time for the 200 meter dash at her University and is only .002 seconds behind the current statewide record is finally sinking in.   
It’s a good day.  
It turns out to be a really fucking great day as Harry enters her apartment later that evening, freshly showered, massaged (thank god for the sports medicine team on campus) and ready to celebrate. Her three best friends are waiting; already well into several bottles of wine, with Sara’s famous chicken parmesan spilling off of platters on the tiny dining room table. It smells like heaven and all Harry wants to do is slurp pasta and fill up on good wine.   
Lane breaks into a really awful, off key rendition of “We Are the Champions” as Ash jumps into Harry’s arms, squeezing her so hard her recently recovered lungs threaten to collapse. Harry grins and feels really lucky to be surrounded by her amazing friends who have put up with her bitchiness and hard core competitiveness all season. They’ve supported her, fed her, listened to her cry and even bandaged her feet and blistering toes ad nauseaum. It’s been a long few months. But now, now it’s over, and Harry’s going out with a bang. Her last meet of her college career and she made sure her name went into the record books. Not bad for a scrawny girl from Iowa.  
“How does it feel to be a record holding champ?” Lane bellows, sloshing red wine all over her arm and the Salvation Army couch she’s lounging on.  
“Feels pretty fucking fantastic!” Harry shouts; her deep scratchy voice even deeper from the exertion earlier that day.  
“You did great, H. So great!” Sara rubs Harry’s forearm and hands her a glass of wine, in Harry’s favorite banana coffee mug.  
Ash lets Harry go, but only for a minute before she’s wrapping her tiny arms around her friend’s waist again. “So proud of you, Harrieta!”   
Harry beams and looks around at her friend’s proud faces. She really is lucky. “Ok! Enough about me! Let’s eat! I’m STAAAAARVED!”   
Everyone laughs and makes their way to the table, settling in mismatched chairs found in the garbage or donated by parents. They dig in to the amazing dinner Sara prepared, marveling for probably the 1000th time that they’d all starve without Sara there to feed them. The wine flows and the plates are practically licked clean. At about 11:00 they all decide to move the celebration down the street to Nat & Sal’s, mostly because they are out of wine, and also because it doesn’t feel like a proper celebration without dancing.  
Harry feels loose and free. She only has a couple of weeks left of school and then she’s moving to Chicago where she’s found work at a small non-profit focused on helping inner city kids gain access to good quality physical fitness and healthy life choices. It’s a dream job for her. She feels like her whole life is spread out before her and there is very little she can’t do. She’s young and ready to conquer the world. The wine has her brain feeling fuzzy soft and she can feel love and excitement oozing from her pores. Right now she loves everyone. She loves, loves, loves. For the 10th time since they bundled up and left the apartment she declares her love for her three best friends.   
“Watch out girls, H. is in the mood for loooooooove.” Ash giggles, still pressed up against Harry. She shivers in the cool spring night and welcomes the heat that always seems to emanate off of Harry’s long lean frame.  
“Can’t help it! I love you guys. Love you so fucking much.” Harry drawls; her words wine slurred and limbs long and clumsy. She wraps her free arm around Lane and growls, “Sara! Git in here!” Sara huddles with the group and they grope each other in one big sloppy hug, limbs everywhere, laughing and tripping.   
“Come on you lushes! We have drinks to drink! Ladies to lure!” Lane is shameless; yelling at the top of her lungs. Thankfully this strip of road is mostly apartment buildings occupied by college students with very little income for housing but plenty for alcohol when the need arises, so no need for a pesky disturbing the peace alert.  
The girls navigate their way toward the local bar. The establishment is dark and smells every bit its long history in this college town. There are cheap plastic fruit shaped lights hanging around the bar and a lit up shamrock behind the bar. There are a smattering of laminated tables and rickety chairs toward the front of the bar and a raised dance floor in the back, with a DJ booth in the corner. It is small and very mismatched and exactly what Harry needs on a night like tonight. The air is cool with the promise of spring and long warm days and Harry feels a tingle under her skin that she can’t quite contain. It’s like she feels un-conquerable. Unable to fail at anything tonight, or ever.   
Harry is glad momentarily for the buzz of liquor in her veins because she can’t feel the soreness in her legs. She knows that it will come; the day after tomorrow will be the worst, but she ignores it right now because she needs a drink, and she needs to dance with her girls, preferably NOW. The four of them sidle up to the bar, pressing in between the other patrons in the crowded bar. Saturday night is, of course, the busiest night at Nat & Sal’s, and tonight is no exception. The bar isn’t exactly publicized as a gay bar, but it does its fair share of business with the queer crowd from the University. The majority of the clientele tonight are women, something to do with the DJ, if Harry remembers correctly; there was a buzz about it during her last track practice. Some of the girls gushing about how “hot she is” and how they were going to N&S’s just to hear her spin.   
“I’ll have a vodka sunrise.” Harry orders, having to shout over the loud music and loud voices all around her. Her voice is hoarse so it takes a little extra effort. She fishes a $10 from her jean shorts, feeling the cool air hit the exposed skin on her back as she leans over the bar. Her loose fit floral cropped blouse is sheer and lightweight, and besides knowing she looks good in it, Harry is glad for the coolness of it; she can tell it’s going to be hot in here when it really fills up and people start moving.   
Harry waits for her friends to order their drinks and they make their way over to a high top table near the dance floor. There are only a few of these so they are glad they got there early enough to score seats. The music is coming from the overhead speakers and the DJ looks to be setting up. Harry sips her drink and talks with her friends about finals and work schedules for the upcoming week.   
“I can’t wait to be outta here.” Ash sighs dramatically.  
“So much in a hurry to be rid of us then?” Lane pouts.  
“You know what I mean! I’ve got senioritis, big time. Can’t wait to get home, back to Brian, and start planning the wedding…” Harry rolls her eyes. She loves Ash. She’s one of her best friends. But ever since she met Ash sophomore year all Ash has ever talked about was being someone’s wife. Specifically, Brian’s wife back in Atlanta. It’s not that Harry doesn’t want Ash to be happy, she does. She just wants more for herself. She doesn’t want to settle down right away, possibly never. She also can’t see herself content to go home, with her parents and their postage square yard with the perennials and the 2 car garage. She wants to live in the city and just be…find herself…whatever…just live her life, however she wants it. She doesn’t know what that means, but she just wants it.  
“Not I,” Lane bemoans, “I wish I could be a student forever.” Harry laughs because this is true. Lane has even gone so far as to start looking into graduate programs at the very same University. She even changed her major to education, hoping to teach college someday. She’ll probably get her Ph.d. here and teach here too.   
Harry can’t take it anymore. The urge to move is eating her alive. She fidgets and drains her drink. “Not me, girls. Can’t wait to get out. Start my life! Fuck. It’s going to be incredible.” Her friends all pat her on the back and agree with her because they know that Harry is an enigma; solid and caring now in the moment, the best friend a girl could ask for, but she floats. Floats around life from place to place, group to group, always pursuing different interests, music, hobbies. She’s not one to stay put, to be content with the status quo. The only thing that has remained constant about Harry is that she lives to run and that she’s known she’s a lesbian since she was six years old.  
When other girls were playing Barbie’s; dressing them up and arranging marriages to their Ken dolls, Harry was busy giving her dolls crew cuts and planning vacations for all of the dolls to take together. She told her mother, in second grade, that she was going to be a princess when she grew up. Her mother, delighted, asked, “Are you going to marry a prince?” to which Harry replied, “No! I’m marrying a princess.”   
Sara broke the silence by sliding out of her seat and announcing that shots were in order. Everyone cheered as Sara went to the bar quietly, getting the bartender’s attention by her looks alone. She was stunning, tonight and always. Her skin was a deep mocha brown, smooth and shimmery under the dim lights of the bar. Her short, close cropped hair curled in soft waves and curlicues along her scalp. Her huge almond shaped eyes were obsidian, sparkling beneath long fringes of lash. She was very much straight, much to Harry’s dismay, despite her subtle efforts to encourage her to “cross over” (although Sara has told Harry more times than either of them can count that if she were to join the other team it would be for Harry and Harry alone).   
Harry watched with envy. Where Sara was dark and almost mysterious in her beauty, Harry was lanky, pale and subtly pretty. She wore all of her emotions, like her striking features, out and in the open. Her wide set eyes were probably her best feature, evergreen in some light, blue when she was tired and spring green all the other times. Her lips were probably her second feature. Plush, pink and very kissable, they sat on the lower half of her face, pronounced and expressive at all times. Harry’s skin was alabaster pale and lined with an odd assortment of tattoos, up and down her arms and torso. In the cropped top she was wearing this evening, for example, and low slung jean shorts, her laurel tattoos were visible lining both of her hipbones. They were a marked contrast to the smooth expanse of creamy white skin that looked as smooth as a saucer of milk.   
Harry licked her lips and eyed the quickly filling bar. The air was thicker now and Harry could feel the energy press in around her, dragging her under. After a round of shots that turned into another and then another still, Harry was bordering on drunk. Not tipsy or even buzzed, but drunk. She needed to dance off the alcohol. Sweat it out.   
The dance floor was crowded and the music was definitely danceable. Harry led her girls out to the center of the floor, the four of them pressed close, a tangle of limbs and hair, mostly Harry’s hair. “Love this song!” Lane shouted into Harry’s ear, her hot breath on Harry’s neck, creating a delicious shiver.  
Harry just smirked. She draped her arms over Lane’s neck and slid her leg between Lane’s. Lane was about 5 inches shorter, Harry was nearly 6 ft. tall, but her thick muscular build made up for any lack of height. She wore her hair in a purple asymmetrical bob and had multiple piercings and tattoos. But her eyes, lilac blue in color, were soft and full of expression and really, she was Harry’s rock.   
Lane placed her hands loosely on Harry’s hips and guided their moves, hips bumping, their bodies moving in time with the music. Harry let the victory from earlier today and the pleasantness of intimate friendships thrum through her veins. She tilted her head back and let the music wash over her as she felt sweat trickle down her spine and the bass pound in her ears. She turned her body so that she could press her back into Lane’s front; Lane accommodating her right away, gripping her hips solidly, continuing their flirty dance with each other.   
Harry opened her eyes and looked directly ahead of her. Her dark green eyes locked with icy blue ones across the room. She felt an immediate quickening in her pulse and could feel herself being physically drawn to the owner of those eyes. She let out a slow breath, not even realizing that she’d been holding it. The person across the room stared at Harry, small pink showing as lips were licked shiny and glossy. Harry focused and shifted to the right a little so she could get a better look. The stranger’s eyes never left hers.   
The music changed, a slower, dirtier beat and Lane controlled their movements with it. She gripped Harry tighter, her right hand, thick with silver rings up and down all of her fingers, slipped over Harry’s belly, spanning its width, holding her in place while she moved their hips. To Harry it almost felt like a nuisance, Lane trapping her here in place with the person staring her down, making Harry feel bare and exposed.   
Harry could see now that those beguiling eyes belonged to a girl; a woman. The girl was shorter than Harry and curvy; the delicious roundness of her hips evident in her tight fitted black t-shirt and, Christ, were those leggings? Harry couldn’t quite make it out but the pants were skin tight, hugging her curves and showing soft muscles that begged to be licked and bit over and over again. Her short reddish brown hair was in a pixie cut, fluffed and sticking up at odd angles, but in a way that looked perfectly suited to her small fine features. Really, though, it was her eyes that captured Harry in the crowded, hot bar.  
Blue, even in this dark light, and lined with kohl, the girl’s eyes glittered in the short distance between them. They were teasing her from where the girl stood, almost beckoning Harry to come to her. But that…that was crazy. Harry only just noticed her. How could she feel such a connection to this perfect stranger already? How could she read her eyes, the emotion in them? Why did it feel so intimate all of a sudden, to have this girl looking at her with those dark intense eyes? It made Harry want to see them up close; look into them, divulge their secrets.   
Harry couldn’t help it but she inched forward, ignoring Lane’s grabby hands at her waist, twisting free of her friend with a back ward glance and apologetic lopsided smile. The girl watched Harry’s every movement, almost feral in the way she tracked Harry. Harry could see shadows cast on the girl’s face under the sharp cheekbones that jutted out at a seductive angle. Her shirt was cut low in a deep scoop neck and the tops of her exposed breasts looked soft and inviting; making Harry a bit anxious to touch, feel. She had to get closer.  
Harry made her way through the crowd and pressed in on the girl leaning against the cool brick wall. They studied each other’s faces for a moment, the girl leaning casually on the wall, tilting her chin slightly so she could look into Harry’s eyes. Harry could smell lingering beer on her breath and cinnamon. The silence was thick with something…something that had Harry feeling dizzy with want.   
“Hi. I’m Harry.” She rasped, inching just a bit closer.  
“Louis.” The girl called out, her voice high and breathy, with a touch of huskiness.   
“Can I get you a drink?” Harry asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, her mouth hanging open, slightly ajar and showing her soft pink tongue beyond.   
“No thanks.” Louis smirked, biting her lip and looking defiantly at Harry.  
This flummoxed Harry. She rarely was turned down by a girl, unless she was straight, and even then…  
Harry reached out a long index finger and traced one of the tattoos on Louis’ arm. It was of a feathery dagger, about 3 inches long. “I like this. I’ve got a rose, myself.” Harry proudly turned her arm so that Louis could admire her tattoo; oddly enough in the same place Louis had the dagger on her arm.   
Louis leaned into Harry, so close Harry could feel the swell of her breasts pressed just below her own and practically purred in her ear, “Let’s dance.”   
Stunned, Harry let Louis lead her to the floor. Harry wasn’t used to being led anywhere. She was usually the one to do the leading. Used to being in charge, Harry bristled a little at being controlled by this…little…fairy elf.   
Louis wasted very little time finding Harry’s waist and slipping her hands under the back of her shirt in a possessive way. Scratching her short nails along the small of Harry’s back she leaned into her ear and whispered, “C’mon. Wanna feel you.”   
A shot of electricity shot down Harry’s body. It was as if Louis knew exactly what to say to get to Harry. Still just shy of drunk, Harry let go. She lost any pretense at having inhibitions and plastered herself to Louis, moving with lustful abandon. She let Louis press a thigh between her legs and she pressed into the intrusion, grinding her hips against Louis in a sinful way. She wrapped her arms around Louis and pressed her hands into Louis’ back, pulling her even closer. Louis gripped Harry’s hips and moved with Harry fluidly, as if their bodies were made to move like this.   
The music was a slow pressing dance version of an old Blondie song that shifted into a Drake remix and couples were moving indecently in hot sticky unison. It was the end of the night and everyone’s last ditch effort to pick someone up was in full swing. Harry couldn’t be bothered to think about where her friends were or if they were pulling anyone. All she could think about was having this gorgeous, hot girl in her arms and maybe, maybe, talking her into going home with her.   
She could feel every curve of the girl’s body and could smell Louis’ scent, something like lavender and citrus with whatever it was that made Louis smell like Louis. Harry wanted to lick at her skin until that scent was imprinted on her tongue. She wanted to press herself up against Louis until she couldn’t tell where her body ended and Louis’ began. There was something about her…something almost dark and enticing. Harry could only sum it up with one word: want.   
The song ended and the lights went up, suddenly and intrusively. The entire building broke out in a collective groan. Harry squinted from the brightness and shielded her eyes so she could look at Louis fully and see if she really was as enrapturing in the light as the dark. And, she…was. She was even more arresting, if that was possible. Where most people by the end of the night are bleary eyed and resemble zombies with smudged make up and sweat soaked skin, Louis just looked, alive. Fresh and vivacious. Harry was further drawn to her.   
All Harry could think of was how much she wanted to know her more, touch, feel, kiss…all of it.  
Louis smirked and pulled Harry to her using her hands on Harry’s ass. “Thanks for the dance.” She whispered in her ear, her voice alluring and light.  
Harry nodded, transfixed, because she could feel how strong Louis’ hands were, deceptively strong for as tiny as she was. It forced a gulp from her throat, thinking about all of the things those hands could do. Louis turned to walk away and Harry’s brain screeched to a jarring halt. Scrambling, Harry knew she had to do something.  
“Wait! Wait!” She nearly yelled, reaching out and grabbing Louis by the wrist, her long fingers clamping down, thumb on Louis’ pulse. “Come…let’s…go out for breakfast with me!” Harry cringed because her voice had a near begging tone to it and Harry didn’t beg. She just didn’t.   
Louis seemed to consider it, her eyes locked with Harry’s. Finally, she let her gaze drop to Harry’s mouth and then back up again to her eyes and she smiled, her small even teeth showing in a way that looked almost vampiric. “Yeah. Ok.” She shrugged and turned abruptly, banking on Harry following her out into the cool night air.   
Harry followed.   
*******  
It had been one of those days. The long, tedious kind of day that had Louis wanting to scratch her eyes out. She had spent all afternoon in Kendall’s office, Professor Ellory to all of the starry eyed English Lit students that came here, to this University, just to study under Kendall’s aloof but blindingly bright tutelage. The entire beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon, while the rest of the world was out soaking up the fresh spring air, was spent, for Louis, TA to the raven haired superstar professor, in a dusty cramped office with piles and piles of papers to be graded. Louis did her best. She downed cup after cup of team. She got up and paced the dark empty hallway whenever she got a cramp in her neck or her eyes went cross from reading too much bad grammar. She got through about a third of them before she caved. She texted Kendall and cited a brain cramp and fled the office to retreat to her apartment, too tired and bored to do much more than sleep the rest of the day away.  
She was avoiding it.  
Louis was a master at procrastination. She could build a life around it. When something needed to be done she could think of a million and one things to do instead of the thing that needed to be done. In this case it was editing her latest chapter. The latest chapter in what Louis hoped would be her first novel. Her foray into the literary world that she loved so much, and longed to be a part of. Kendall told her she was good. Told her she could get published. Louis tried to believe her but it was hard to take anything Kendall said seriously while she was constantly trying to get into Louis’ pants.   
Which was…flattering, really. But Kendall was like 20 years older than Louis and married. To a man. And also, Louis’ mentor. So. Not happening. Even though Louis could use a good lay right about now. Help with the procrastination. Maybe get the old creative juices flowing.  
Ew. Creative juices.   
Louis needed to sleep. And then maybe have a drink or two. Followed by a date with her vibrator and then, maybe, just maybe she could concentrate on her work.   
Six hours later and Louis was frustrated. Less tired for sure. But restless and frustrated. It was half past midnight and it felt like the walls were closing in on her. Her apartment was small. A student housing studio. One of the great perks of being a TA, but depressingly small and lonely. It’s not that Louis didn’t like spending time alone. She did. She actually found her own company to be better than that of most people’s, but now, tonight, she wanted to go out. She wanted to be with people. Be anonymous in the best possible way. Drink too much and dance. Maybe pick someone up to bring home.   
Maybe she was procrastinating, or maybe it was something bigger. Something more primal. She felt the itch beneath her skin to be touched by someone else. To be looked at with desire by someone else. There was only so much time she could spend alone, warding off Kendall’s advances and changing the batteries in her vibrator. She needed to go out.  
It was with this thought that she brushed the crumbs off of her t-shirt, lined her eyes with dark black eyeliner, swiped gloss over her lips and shoved her feet into her Vans. She hurried out her front door before she could talk herself out of it, or god forbid, procrastinate even the simple act of leaving her apartment. The cool spring night air felt good on her skin and the way the light breeze ruffled her hair made her feel lighter and free in moments.   
The bar up the street from her apartment was packed at this time of night. There was a local DJ spinning that apparently all the kids were in to. Louis had to shake her head at her internal monologue. When did she get so old? “All the kids”. Three years of graduate school has jaded her.   
Louis downed a beer at the overcrowded bar and then took her second with her as she walked toward the dance floor, reveling in the smell of so many bodies moving as one to the beat of the music. She couldn’t remember the last time she danced. Probably last year when Susan came to visit. Ignoring the dull ache in her chest that echoed like a chime, Louis shook off thoughts of her ex-girlfriend. It’s been six months. Louis knew they were headed in different directions; wanted different things out of life, but it still hurt sometimes. It hurt to know that Susan was out there living her life, married now, for Christ sake, and Louis was still here, stuck in limbo, finished with a program she really didn’t need, sitting on a book that probably would never get published and so fucking horny her crotch was throbbing like a homing device.   
Taking a long swig of her beer, Louis navigated her way to the edge of the dance floor. She swiped her feathery bangs off of her face and glanced at the crowd of mostly women dancing. What the fuck was she doing here? She should be at home, working. Or sleeping. Shit. Maybe she should take Kendall up on her offer. It would be better than trolling a bar at nearly 2:00 in the morning looking at sloppy drunks.   
The music changed and Louis recognized the song as one of Susan’s old favorites. Susan was a sucker for old new wave music. Louis had playlists filled with Susan’s quirky music choices. Everything from The Alarm to Ministry to Midnight Oil; Susan’s music influenced so much of Louis’ life. It was haunting, is what it was. Haunting and unavoidable sometimes. Despite the bittersweet memories, Louis found herself getting lost in the sound of the slowed down, club infused remix of Blondie’s “Dreaming”. The lyrics floated into her subconscious as she felt fuzzy with lack of sleep and the half a beer settling in her stomach.   
When I met you in the restaurant  
You could tell I was no debutante  
You asked me what's my pleasure, a movie or a measure  
I'll have a cup of tea

The beat was dirty and Louis could see couples slowing down, grinding on one another. The feeling of sexual tension surrounded her. The room was hot. Louis could feel the back of her t-shirt getting damp with the perspiration gathering at the small of her back and along her spine. A muted yellow light from the DJ booth scanned the crowd and mixed with the multi-colored bulbs from the disco ball overhead. As if a ray of light from the heavens above, the beam settled on one of the most beautiful creatures Louis had ever seen. 

The girl dancing in the middle of the crowd was lost to the music. Another woman held her from behind and the girl, the tall, lithe specter of a girl that Louis was transfixed by, ran long fingered hands down the front of her body, skimming her small breasts, caressing her own narrow hips and landing over the smaller hands that gripped her waist. The long white column of her neck was exposed, head thrown back in what looked to be dreamy oblivion.

Louis felt her breath catch in her throat. She was striking.

The girl’s head dropped forward, her eyes opening and focusing, landing immediately on Louis. Her eyes were wide and alert and she was staring at Louis. Just staring in that open way that some people do that makes you want to know them, understand them, really get a feel for what makes them tick. She was enthralling.

Louis felt caught up in a dream like state. It was almost as if everyone else in the room faded away and it was only her and this girl, staring into each other’s eyes, oceans of understanding spanning the room between them. Louis felt electricity circling her. Her body was drawn to the girl and the way the girl stared at Louis she could tell the feeling was mutual.

And tell you all my dreaming, dreaming is free  
Dreaming, dreaming is free

Louis watched as the girl disentangled herself from her dance partner and made her way across the dance floor toward her. The girl’s hair was shoulder length and wavy, almost unruly in the way the curls and ringlets danced around her face and neck. As she drew closer, Louis could see that her eyes sparkled a deep green color and her mouth was obscenely wide. Wet, pink lips that were full and nearly obnoxiously puffy were the second focal point on her pretty face, her eyes obviously the first. Louis wanted to launch herself at her and drown in those eyes; feel those lips against hers, and have those hands on her skin.  
She exhaled a shaky breath and finally broke the stare, looking down at her nearly empty beer, only to raise it to her lips and finish it with one last long drink. The girl stopped just a few inches from Louis and, holy fuck, she smelled like perfumed musk, dark and mysterious, and her legs went on for miles, bare in barely covering her ass shorts. Who the fuck wears shorts like that when it’s not even 60 degrees out?   
After a brief introduction and Louis feeling like her heart would beat out of her chest, Louis managed to convince the girl, Harry, her name was, to follow her to the dance floor. Louis could feel arousal pooling deep in her stomach when the girl let her position her strong thigh between her lanky legs and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss, taste, touch when Harry dropped her head on Louis’ shoulder, her hair fanning all around them like a cloud, the scent of coconut and lilies dripping from ever curl.   
The song had changed to something more contemporary, but still a deep grinding beat that felt like desire pounding in Louis’ ears. Somehow this taller girl fit perfectly with Louis as their bodies moved as one on the dance floor. The way that they moved together should have been eerie to Louis, but it wasn’t; it was perfect, and it felt right. It felt like they’d been dancing like this forever, if only it weren’t for the persistent throbbing between Louis’ legs that made concentrating on anything else but Harry, Harry, Harry impossible.   
Louis wasn’t good with games. She never had been. She was persistent in what she wanted, some might even say dogged. That didn’t mean she didn’t question herself sometimes or even feel that she didn’t deserve success or whatever prize she was after, but all in all, Louis usually got what she wanted. And right now she wanted Harry. She wanted her in every way possible, in her bed, between her legs, on top of her, under her…whatever way she could get her she was going to have her.   
Louis could feel heat coming from under Harry’s shorts, her crotch pushing down on Louis’ leg rhythmically in time to the music as they danced together. Louis let her hands lay just inside the waistline of Harry’s denim shorts, her fingertips skimming the panties that lie beneath. Harry’s skin felt like soft washed cotton, and her scent surrounded Louis, getting inside of her, making her thirsty to taste every inch of her. She had to get her out of there. And now.  
As if the gods were smiling down on her, the lights suddenly went up and the room erupted in groans and unhappiness. Louis looked up at Harry and she could see just how deep and clear those green eyes were in the harsh light. Harry was breathtaking. Even more so in the bright light that surrounded them. Louis decided that maybe she needed to bait Harry a little, see if they were on the same page. Without thinking she said, “Thanks for the dance.” And proceeded to turn away. As if on cue, she could hear Harry’s deep voice rumbling from close behind her, pleading with her to not let the night end.  
Louis smiled before she turned around. Gotcha. She knew Harry was hers. At least for tonight. And for Louis, that was enough.   
****  
The breeze was welcome on Harry’s damp skin. When she caught up to Louis, who was waiting to cross the street at the corner, she hastily pulled her loose curls up into a messy bun. Louis, who barely gave Harry a glance, swiped her bangs off of her dewy forehead as the right side of her mouth tugged up into a smile.  
“Legs like those you’d think you would be a bit quicker, curly.” Her voice was sandpaper rough, but light around the edges, lilting almost.  
“M’ a bit slow from the…uh…drinks.” Harry murmured, her cheeks flushing. What? What was this? Harry doesn’t blush. Louis has Harry blushing. This. This is not ok.  
Louis walked on, apparently leading the way to who knows where for breakfast.   
“You…uh….you go to school here?” Harry tried, feebly, to start some kind of conversation.  
Louis hummed noncommittally. Was that a yes? A no? Harry couldn’t be sure.   
They walked on in the night, the noise from the bar and the student apartments fading in the background. Harry’s ears were still fuzzy from the loud music but she was starting to hear the minute sounds coming from passing cars and the click and shuffle of their heels on the sidewalk. She was comically aware of the fact that she’d probably been yelling. No wonder Louis didn’t want to talk with her. She’s probably embarrassingly obnoxious.   
They’d gotten about 6 blocks and Harry wasn’t out of breath exactly, she was an athlete for Christ sake, but she was definitely working to keep up with Louis. It wasn’t exactly torture. Whenever she fell behind she got a chance to ogle at Louis’ well-endowed backside. And it was an eyeful. Harry wanted to put her hands on it, get her hands all over Louis. She swallowed, suddenly so thirsty.  
“This is it.” Louis gestured to a modest three flat in the middle of what looked to be mostly a single family home stretch of road, with this particular building one of two apartments on the block.  
“What is this?” Harry questioned. In her muddled brain she couldn’t figure out how they would get breakfast here. This wasn’t exactly the late night/early morning diner she had in mind.  
“My place.” Louis called over her shoulder, already pushing through the gate, her hips swinging in just the right way, Harry’s eyes following every swish.   
Harry probably looked like an eager puppy dog. But she could care less. She was going home with Louis. She was at Louis’ apartment. This was…an interesting turn of events. Typically Harry was the one who brought girls back to her place, and rarely the same one more than once. It was just the way it was. Harry was into a lot of things, she had varied…tastes. And that included her tastes in women. She just got bored easy. That didn’t mean there wasn’t ever any drama, per say, it just meant that Harry avoided it just like she avoided getting serious about much of anything in her life. Except running. She’d always had running to turn to, especially when she needed to forget.  
Louis was standing in the foyer, between the outer and inner door, key slotted in the door. “You coming or what?” She huffed out, ready to slam the door in Harry’s face if she didn’t hurry it up.  
Harry moved faster. Oh, she was coming alright. If she had anything to say about it.  
They walked into the building, the musty smell of decaying cinder block, furniture polish and dust clinging to the space. Harry ran her hand down the velvet wallpaper and smiled. Her grandmother had wallpaper like this when she was a kid. She would run her hands over it until her mother would yell at her to stop it, or else she was going to wear a hole right through it. She’s always been tactile.  
Louis was ascending the stairs, hips curving and moving side to side. Her waist was tiny and it only accentuated the curves that made up her compact body. It didn’t help that her clothes were like a second layer of skin, leaving very little to the imagination. As she walked up each step, the back of her Vans slipped off each heel. For whatever reason, Harry found this incredibly endearing.   
Once at the third floor landing, Louis turned to the door on the right and opened it with her key, hanging from a ring with a beaded purple flower. Pushing the door open, Louis didn’t look back to see if Harry was following. She knew Harry would be there. Of course she would, Harry was hooked, eager to see where this was leading.   
Inside, Harry took a moment to look around. The apartment was small, but a comfortable size; a large studio. The foyer opened up to a decent size living room with a couch, bean bag chair and a small tv. There was a laptop and papers strewn around the table and some socks and wrappers on the floor. It wasn’t tidy, but it wasn’t hoarder quality either. Walking further into Louis’ apartment, Harry could see a small kitchen to the left with a dinette table and to the right was a screen that cornered off a bedroom, the bed beyond unmade and piles of clothing on the floor and surfaces. There was a bathroom on that side of the apartment, too. The tile in the bathroom was that hideous shade of avocado green that was popular in interior decorating centuries ago. The apartment was…quaint. Cluttered and a little disorganized. Kind of like what Harry imagined Louis to be.   
Louis disappeared around the room dividing screen leaving Harry behind in the living room to wander. She walked over to the bookshelf on the far wall and took note of some family pictures, many featuring Louis with a bunch of blonde haired blue eyed kids, as well as a decent collections of books ranging from the classics to smutty looking lesbian erotica. Harry’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Louis might be her kind of girl.   
Harry turned slowly to sit down on the brown corduroy sofa. She shoved a pair of sweatpants and a thesaurus to the side and perched on the end of the couch, her long legs folded underneath her like an ostriches. Louis emerged from the bedroom then, having changed clothes. She wore a pair of loose navy cotton boxer shorts and a white tank top (with no bra, Harry couldn’t help notice, soft, full breasts heavy beneath the tight material). Her hair was pushed off of her face with a thin elastic head band and it looked like she had removed the heavy eyeliner, leaving behind a trace of black smudged around each eye.   
In the light of the apartment her eyes looked cornflower blue, sleepy and soft. She stared at Harry on the couch for a beat and then sighed. “S’pose you want breakfast, huh?”  
Harry’s mouth dropped open a little. She couldn’t help but feel like she was an imposition to Louis. Louis invited her here, after all. Why was she acting so put out? She was a strange girl. Time to change tactics.  
Harry stood up and walked slowly to where Louis stood. Her long legs stretched with each step and she could see Louis tense up as she drew nearer. “Darlin’ I don’t want breakfast.” She drawled, stopping about 3 inches from Louis.   
Louis inhaled sharply and Harry felt the exhaled breath on her face, the scent of beer from earlier replaced with mint. Louis stared up at Harry, their eyes locking. The air was hot between them and Harry could see the fine hairs at Louis’ temple, brown streaked with auburn. “What do you want?” Louis whispered, seeming a bit off kilter.  
Harry’s felt her heart beat one, two, three times. “I think you know what I want.” She said, her voice deep and husky. She looked into Louis’ eyes and down at the bow of her pink mouth and back to her eyes again. She inched forward looking to Louis for approval. Louis stared back, but leaned forward too.   
“What do you want?” Harry asked, playfully throwing Louis’ question back at her, her long slender hand coming up to wrap around the side of Louis’ neck. Louis’ breathing stuttered, a shock of electricity passing between them.  
Louis leaned further in, pressing her body up against Harry’s, her bright blue eyes flashing mischievously. Harry shuddered as she felt the lines of Louis’ chest, hips and thighs flush with hers. “Want you to stop talking and fuck me.” She whispered back, not moving and not taking her eyes off of Harry.  
Harry didn’t hesitate. She got her go ahead and went for it.  
She leaned in and pressed her lips to Louis’. The sweet melding of their soft shapes making time stand still. Harry breathed Louis in and could taste the lavender citrus mix of Louis’ skin and smell it in her hair. She used her other hand to grip Louis’ hip, and god, her hip was soft and firm and made for Harry’s hand to curve over it, sliding the hand from her neck to the back of Louis’ head. She licked along the seam of Louis’ mouth and let her hand wander down to Louis’ ass, squeezing an ample handful. Louis gasped at the boldness of Harry’s touch and Harry used it to lick into Louis’ mouth.  
Louis tasted…like summer. Everything amazing and light and so fucking good about summer was in Louis’ kiss. Harry felt like she could float on that kiss, and she didn’t want to stop kissing Louis for a long, long time. At least the rest of tonight.  
“Hmmm. You taste so good, Louis.” She murmured as she slowly dragged her lips down Louis’ jaw and to her neck. She swirled her tongue at Louis’ pulse point and dipped it into the depression of her collar bone.   
Louis arched into Harry’s arms and sighed, “You talk too much.”  
Harry smirked and thought the sound of Louis’ sigh was like an eternity of summer days and Harry wanted more.  
Harry brought her other hand to Louis’ other ass cheek and pulled her up and into her roughly. One good thing about being an athlete was strength training. The other good thing was endurance. Harry was going to prove she had both tonight to Louis.   
Harry found Louis’ mouth again and kissed her deeper than before. Their tongues slid together and lips pressed more and more urgently as their breathing became more erratic. Louis slipped her hand under Harry’s shirt and found one of her breasts. Over the lacy cup of her bra, Louis played Harry’s nipple to tautness, teasing, rolling and pinching softly at the sensitive nub. Harry moaned deep in her throat. More, she thought, more.  
Louis was getting a little flustered with all of the kissing, that much was evident as she pushed Harry roughly away and growled, “Bed. Now.”  
Harry wrapped her hands around Louis’ softly chiseled cheeks and kissed Louis again as Louis backed them into the bedroom. Harry tugged on the bottom of Louis’ t-shirt and pulled it off of her, along with the headband, leaving Louis’ hair in fluffy disarray. It made Louis look well fucked already and Harry was hopelessly in for more of that look.  
As Louis backed Harry up to the bed, the backs of her knees bumping the mattress, she yanked Harry’s blouse off too. She mouthed at one of Harry’s perky nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra until it was soaked through, only to move to the other side.   
“Louis, please.” Harry whined, gripping Louis’ hair with one hand and fumbling clumsily with the elastic of her shorts with the other.  
Louis looked up at Harry, flushed from her cheeks down to her chest and yanked her shorts own off of her with a haughty groan, seemingly tired of Harry fumbling inadequately to do it. She undid Harry’s shorts and shoved them down, pushing Harry to the bed as she stood back up. Harry kicked the shorts off and stretched out on the lumpy mattress. Long and lean, Harry’s skin glowed in the lamplight pouring through the window. The black lace of her bra and panties was a sinful contrast to the miles and miles of skin Louis looked down on. Louis’ eyes widened at the smattering of tattoos all over Harry’s body but didn’t comment. Instead, she gripped the elastic of Harry’s underwear and pulled them down roughly, Harry gasping and arching her back to help.  
Louis crawled on top of Harry, slotting her leg between Harry’s, pushing in gently to Harry’s center. Harry could feel how wet Louis was as she lowered herself to Harry’s leg. She could feel every ridge and curve of Louis’ soft, soft body. “Louis. Fuck. You are…your body. Fuck.”   
Louis smiled and it looked to Harry like her whole face lit up from the inside out. It was a great smile.  
“What do you want, babe?” Louis sat up so she was straddling Harry’s strong thigh, sliding a bit back and forth, giving herself just a tiny bit of friction. She moaned from the sensation.   
Harry sat up and pulled one of Louis’ nipples in to her mouth and bit lightly. She had a feeling Louis might like it a little rough and Louis rewarded her with a husky moan that told her she was right. She pulled on the other nipple this side of too rough and bit softly at the other. She licked over it and bit again, then sucking the whole thing into her mouth, her soft plush lips suckling and soothing the skin. Louis rewarded her with a series of deep moans, increasing her movements on Harry’s leg.   
Harry pulled Louis to her and flipped them over on the bed. Louis used this opportunity to unclasp Harry’s bra, Harry shrugging it off as she started kissing and sucking on Louis’ neck. “Want you…want you to ride my face.” Harry finally breathed out, her brain fuzzy and her body on overdrive.  
Louis stilled for a moment, her hands gripping the swell of Harry’s small firm butt. She opened her eyes and took Harry’s face in her hands. “Yeah? Want me to get your pretty face all wet?”   
Harry just moaned, low and deep in her throat, overwhelmed by Louis and the idea of being buried between her legs. “Yeah. Fuck. Yeah. C’mon.” She shuffled, her long legs caught up between Louis’ and the tangle of blankets making the movement stilted, but finally she got on her back and was reaching to pull Louis on top of her again.  
Louis smirked and straddled Harry’s hips. Harry could fee wetness smudging on her belly where Louis was bared to her. Louis leaned down and caught Harry’s lips and mouth in a messy wet kiss. Harry could feel arousal deep in her belly and the touch of Louis’ skin on hers was like silk. She wanted Louis in the worst way possible. Wanted to taste her, get inside her. “C’mon, love, climb up here.” She panted out.  
Louis moved up in one fluid movement seating herself directly above Harry’s face. She hovered just a moment, gripping the headboard, until Harry grabbed her ass, her hands spanning its width and pulled her down. The first tentative lick was…exquisite. Harry let out a soft sigh as she pulled Louis down, down, down until her face was completely surrounded by Louis’ soft thighs and her smell was everywhere. Harry groaned when the full scent reached her and she dove right in.  
Louis started moving right away, confident and strong. She used her strong thighs to keep her upright as she slid back and forth in the tiny rocking movements. Harry’s tongue slipped inside of her, eliciting a pure shot of pornographic sounds from Louis. Harry moved her tongue to Louis’ exposed clit and made tight circles alternating with gentle sucking. Then, she went inside again, fucking Louis firmly but gently with her tongue. Harry had a great tongue. Or so she’d been told.   
Louis’ movements were getting jerky so Harry encouraged her by reaching her hands up to her breasts, squeezing the abundant handfuls and rolling her nipples in between her thumbs and pointer fingers. She sucked harder now and fucked in and out, sucking and licking in earnest now. The sound of Louis losing herself above her was muffled and it spurred her on.  
Louis came with a shout of obscenities, reaching down to grip Harry’s hair and hold her still while she rode out her orgasm. Harry felt suffocated and struggled to catch her breath, but it was worth it to hear and feel Louis’ orgasm. The sounds that came from her were pretty and delicate but obscene all at the same time. Harry wanted to hear that again.   
Louis climbed down off of Harry and collapsed on top of her, her head under Harry’s chin, legs straddling Harry’s strong lean thigh. They both breathed heavily. Harry grabbed the nearest piece of rumpled sheet and wiped her face, thoroughly, but not so thorough as to wipe the entire scent of Louis’ sex away from her. In that moment Harry thought she would bathe in that smell if she could.  
“Good?” Harry wondered, stroking Louis’ hair, tickling her scalp with her short nails.  
“Hmmm.” Louis moaned. Harry smiled. She liked making girls lose their ability to speak. It was one of her finer accomplishments.  
Harry bunched the tight muscles of her thigh under Louis so she could feel how obscenely wet she was. She was also testing the waters. Maybe she could get Louis to go again.   
Louis looked up at Harry, a small mysterious smile on her lips, “Not so soon. M’ sensitive.”   
Harry grinned and kissed Louis on the top of her head. Not so soon was more like “in a little bit” to Harry, and she could live with that. The only problem was that she was insanely wet herself and her entire body thrummed with need. She needed to get off, and soon, or she was pretty sure she would combust.   
Louis, sensing the demanding need underneath her, pressed a series of soft wet kisses along Harry’s collarbones and upper chest. “What do you want babe?” She asked for the second time.   
Harry’s brain fizzled as Louis wrapped her mouth around one of Harry’s nipples and rocked her knee into Harry’s open crotch. Involuntarily, she writhed and looked for friction. She needed so much. Too much. “Want you to fuck me.” She whispered, her voice hoarse as the desire took over.   
“Yeah?” Louis murmured, sucking a spot just to the left of Harry’s nipple. Pleasure pain shot through her, making her clit buzz. “With my mouth?”  
Harry moaned and arched her neck, Louis’ wondrous tongue stealing her ability to speak.  
“Or my hand?” Louis hummed, licking over one of Harry’s tight hard nipples.   
“Yeah. Please…please.” Harry begged.   
Louis chuckled, high and breathy, as she made her way up to Harry’s neck. She swirled her tongue and kissed her pulse point softly. Her small hand fluttered across Harry’s abdomen and found its way to her crotch, cupping her. Harry moaned and arched her back. Louis sucked another spot into Harry’s sensitive flesh under her ear.   
“Want me to fuck you, Harry?” Louis’ voice was deep and raspy as she licked around the shell of Harry’s ear.   
“Y…y…yes. Please.” Harry whined, moving her hips against Louis’ firm hand, feeling friction but just not enough.   
Louis laughed lightly and continued her assault on Harry’s neck, positioning her own clit on Harry’s strong thigh while simultaneously sliding her middle finger over Harry’s center. Harry shuddered and moaned, deep and lustful. “Yeah. Yeah, just like that.” She gritted out, one hand squeezing Louis’ hip in encouragement and the other pulling her free leg to the side so she was more open and bare.  
Louis slid her finger deep inside Harry in one slick push, Harry gasping. Louis rocked back and forth on Harry’s thigh, rubbing herself all over Harry, leaving a wet trail on Harry’s soft skin. She pushed her finger in and out, deep and firm. She found Harry’s clit with the knuckle of her thumb and ran gentle circles over it. Harry ground into her on every thrust, the movement punching hot moaning breaths from her chest. Louis slipped another finger in next to the first, making Harry curse. “Fuck. Oh…Louis. Yes! Oh!” She was near delirious with pleasure, barely registering Louis’ frenzied movements on her leg, so close as Louis pushed into that spot deep inside her that made her see stars.  
Louis sat up, fully pressed to Harry’s thigh, changing the angle so she could get deeper inside Harry. “Harry…you feel…like satin. So wet.” She groaned, fucking Harry with her fingers, deep and hard now, as she chased her second orgasm.  
Harry shuddered and clenched around Louis’ fingers, grabbing Louis’ hips with both hands, hard enough to bruise. As she came, hard and fast, squirting her cum all over Louis’ slick wet hand, she became aware of Louis moaning and sliding over her thigh. She pulled Louis, hard, so she could slide her back and forth as she lifted her leg in time with Louis’ rocking. Louis threw her head back and gasped, riding Harry’s leg, as she came for the second time.   
Louis collapsed next to harry, both of them on their backs, breathing hard. Harry giggled and let her legs flop and arms stretched over head. “That was…”  
“Really fucking good.” Louis finished, breathless.   
Harry beamed, next to Louis in the sticky bed sheets, feeling thirsty and spent. If the race from earlier that day didn’t kill her muscles, she’s sure the sex would have her feeling sore tomorrow. Already she could feel a twinge of soreness near her nipple where Louis sucked a mark. She purred, snuggling next to Louis. Louis smiled and pulled at a springy strand of Harry’s curly hair.   
“Thirsty. Be back.” Louis murmured, extricating herself from Harry and her tangle of limbs.   
Harry watched her leave the room, the soft light from the foyer giving her smooth skin a golden glow. Her ass jiggled slightly as her strong thighs propelled her toward the kitchen. Fuck, she was hot. Harry smiled at herself for her fortune tonight.   
Louis came back with a glass of water and took a long sip, kneeling up on the bed. She handed the glass to Harry wordlessly and watched her drink, a droplet running from the side of her mouth down her chin and neck. She took the glass from Harry and set it on the nightstand. Leaning forward, she kissed Harry, deep, their tongues meeting and melding together, the icy cold water coating their mouths warming quickly. Harry knew Louis could taste herself on Harry’s mouth and it made her a little crazy to know that Louis was ok with it, seemed to like it.   
Louis dropped down on the bed, exhausted. She flicked a hand toward Harry. “You can…you know…stay if you want.”  
Harry just smiled and watched as Louis’ eyes dropped shut and her breathing slowed. She lay on her side and watched Louis fall asleep. It was almost immediate. Harry was touched at how trusting Louis seemed. To just fall asleep after they’d just met…It was disarming. Harry made sure Louis was truly asleep, her breathing turned to little adorable snuffly snores, before she slipped out of the bed. She quietly picked up her clothes and slipped them on in the dark bathroom. At the door, she grabbed her sandals and glanced around the apartment.   
This was nice, she thought to herself. Not bad for a one night stand. Quietly, and without a hint of remorse, Harry slipped out of the apartment, closing the door with a near silent click and tiptoed out into the night.   
Not bad at all for a one night stand.  
******  
There is nothing like a good long sleep after really satisfying sex. This is the thought that whispers inside Louis’ brain as she wakes up on Sunday morning, well, afternoon. She stretches her limbs, feeling the delicious pop of joints here and there while she works out the kinks from sleep. She knew Harry wouldn’t stay. She didn’t look the type. And that was okay with Louis. She didn’t really feel like having to entertain someone on her only day off. She actually was looking forward to editing and maybe getting another chapter in. She felt like her writer’s block had finally lifted. Funny what a good fucking could do for a girl.  
Louis smiled to herself as she crawled off of her mattress on the floor and rummaged around for her shorts and tank. Pulling them on, she pulled a stretchy headband around her head and walked to the bathroom. Replaying the events from last night in her mind, she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. She thought of Harry’s mouth and her skin and, good fucking hell, that voice of hers could ruin someone. She was truly a thing of magic. Sexy and funny and kind of awkward in a really enchanting way.   
Louis could feel her body responding to just the thought of Harry, and it made her smile. God. She was good. It seemed to be just what Louis needed. It’s too bad they couldn’t do that again, she thought. And they couldn’t. Because Louis was scheduled to move out of her apartment in a few weeks at the end of the semester and she really didn’t know where she was headed, hopefully not back home to her mother’s house, and Harry…well, Harry was just someone to pass a little time with. Scratch an itch with. Someone that Louis needed in the moment and that’s all. They didn’t even exchange numbers. So. No. They wouldn’t fuck again. Or probably even see each other again. The campus was big enough that you could go a whole 4 years and not ever see the same person twice.   
It was ok. It was good with Louis. She needed to finish her book and figure out what she was doing with her life.   
As she made her first of many cups of tea for the day, Louis pushed thoughts of the long legged curly haired sex kitten from her mind, determined to be productive today and not let the burst of creative energy go to waste. She only had to remind herself a few times during the course of the afternoon not to dwell on Harry and her lips and her fucking endless legs. And that was pretty good, all things considered.  
~~~  
“Mother fucker!” Louis slammed a pile of books on Kendall’s desk and glared at her mentor, her bright blue eyes shooting icy lasers at the professor reclined in the expensive leather seat.  
“Good morning to you too, Louis.” Kendall’s voice was smooth and quiet, sort of like running water over a wound. Soothing, but always so purposeful.  
“You should have told me Kendall. You should have told me!” Louis shouted, flopping into the seat across from the nonplussed teacher.  
“Hm? Told you what love?” Kendall tucked her dark hair behind her ear and pulled on her reading glasses, suspended by a chain from around her neck, as she looked back to her laptop screen.  
“Told me you sent my manuscript to a publisher.” Louis said, dead heat rising in her voice.  
Kendall took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair. She seemed to study Louis, taking in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Louis wore a pink Cocteau Twins t-shirt and her signature black leggings, hair rumpled and unwashed and smudges of old eyeliner rimming her eyes. “You wouldn’t have let me.” She replied simply.  
Which was…well, it was true, Louis had to admit. She wasn’t ready yet. She still had at least one more chapter and maybe a prologue and a shit ton of editing to do. And, she just wasn’t ready. “You’re right. But that doesn’t give you the right to just send it off without my permission.”   
Kendall smiled, her wine stained lips peeling back to show perfectly white straight teeth. She stood up and crossed the small space, perching her bum up against the edge of the desk in front of Louis, the space really not big enough to stand in but Kendall never seemed to notice personal space, at least not when Louis was concerned. “You can just say thank you, you know.”  
Kendall crossed her legs at the ankle, her black trousers swishing and pulling tighter against her long thin thighs. Louis could smell her expensive perfume and could see the outline of her black bra through her semi-sheer black and white striped blouse. Kendall’s dark Irish looks, all fair skin and bright watery blue eyes, were appealing, but Louis knew better. Kendall was kind and benevolent in many ways toward Louis, but Kendall usually only did things that served Kendall.  
“What do you get out of it?”   
“Hm?” Kendall poked at Louis’ ankle with the tip of her stiletto heeled foot.  
“What do you get out of it?” Louis repeated. “If it sells?”  
Kendall looked down at Louis, licking her full bottom lip. “Oh, that.” Louis looked at her expectantly, not distracted at all by her closeness or the way her lip now glistened with the fine sheen of saliva. “I’ll be considered your agent. Get a percentage of sales, billing, etc. Just a little bit off the top. Nothing big. If things go well, maybe get you some bookings.”  
Louis squinted at Kendall, her typically wide round eyes narrowed to small slits. She thought for a moment, considered the pros and cons of flipping out on Kendall over the latest manipulation. “Ok.” She settled on.  
Kendall’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. At 45 she had barely any wrinkles, all thanks to the miracle of sunscreen, and her eyes still shone from her face like they did when she was younger. She leaned back and folded her slender arms under her breasts, causing them the shift upward into the narrow opening of her neckline. “Ok?”  
“Ok.” Louis repeated, pushing herself up out of the chair so she was standing in Kendall’s space, nearly touching, so close she could see the pulse jump in Kendall’s throat. “I’m ok with that. But don’t ever pull a stunt like that again Kendall or I swear, that’s it for us. Understand?”  
Louis was a full 5 inches shorter than Kendall in those obnoxious heels of hers but Kendall looked small suddenly. She nodded her head, fully understanding what Louis meant. Louis backed off, moving to her own desk across the room where she could continue grading the work left over from the weekend.   
The thing was, Kendall wasn’t entirely selfish. She cared for Louis, probably more than Louis even knew. She wanted what was best for Louis. She had been one of the best students she had ever seen in the many years Kendall had been a teacher. Louis was smart, quick, and had a way with the written word that she hadn’t seen before. But Kendall was lost in her attraction toward her. And Louis, well Louis didn’t return the affection and for Kendall, it was almost crippling. So she did what she’d always done best. She worked to manipulate Louis. She helped her with her writing. She got her a position as a TA, secured her housing, helped her make ends meet just so she could keep her close. She knew their time together was coming to an end. She just had a hard time accepting it. Accepting that Louis didn’t return her affection was hard enough, but she would miss Louis’ solid presence when she left. And it would make her face many things about her own life. Namely, her failed marriage.   
By working as her agent, Kendall knew she could at least stay in Louis’ life once she left the University. She’d still have a hand in guiding Louis; helping her navigate the publishing world. Louis didn’t have to know that she still had feelings for her, that she sometimes cried herself to sleep at night because Louis didn’t care for her the same way she did. All Louis had to know was that Kendall was there to help her. She’d always be there to help her, in whatever way she needed.  
“Lou?” Kendall sat down softly in her chair again.  
“Yeah?” Louis didn’t look up from the paper, riddled in red ink, in front of her.  
“Sorry.” Kendall’s voice was quiet, apologetic.  
“I know. S’ ok.” Louis said, stilling her pen for a moment.   
Kendall exhaled and went back to typing the report she was working on before Louis barged in. Louis inhaled deeply and went back to focusing on her work. Kendall Ellory may be an overbearing manipulative piece of work, but at least she was always looking out for Louis. That thought alone made Louis forgive her. For now.  
*****  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” Harry shrieks, shaking her curls free of the icy cold liquid just dumped on her head.  
“You looked hot!” Lane giggled, her newly shorn maroon hear shining in the midday sun.  
“Well that goes without saying…” Harry smirked. The water did feel good dripping over her face and down the back of her shirt, but still…she had one more class this afternoon and she didn’t need her hair to be an uneven frizz bomb.  
Lane was still laughing as she slung her arm over Harry’s shoulders. “So…how was your shift?”  
“Good. Was nice to be able to help, you know?” Harry finished shaking out her hair, already feeling the curls frizz at the ends. Frowning she pulled it all up in a messy bun, using an elastic from her wrist, wriggling free of Lane’s arm. She just finished her shift at the school library, where she held a part time job. Today was an exceptionally fun day because the library had recently held a food and clothing drive for area homeless. Harry had agreed to volunteer for the distribution event.   
Lane nodded her head in agreement. The day was really warm, people spread out across the quad, sunning in the grass and picnicking in little clusters. A group of students were gathered around someone playing a guitar near the far right corner. Harry turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes. It felt heavenly to finally feel the sun on her face after the long winter. Spring was quickly turning to summer and Harry felt light; as light as the world all around her.  
“You have art history?” Lane questioned, running her hand through her very short hair. It made her eyes look even brighter, without the distraction of hair around her face, Harry thought.  
“Yeah…going to stop for a coffee first.” Harry mused, knowing she had to cram at least 3 chapters in before class. She was notorious for waiting til the last minute. Reading the chapters probably wasn’t going to happen. She’d skim. Power read all the bold print…good plan.  
“Hm. Ok. Well, I’m headed to Econ.” Lane grumbled, pulling Harry into a one armed hug.  
“Ok Lane-y. See you at home later?”  
“Yup. Sara’s cooking. Game night, right?”  
Harry nearly forgot. How could it be Thursday already? As much as she wanted her last semester to finish, it was flying by at an alarming rate. Harry was excited, but also avoiding the painful truth of how much she would miss her girls. “Yes! Can’t wait.”   
Lane gave Harry a little wave and started jogging toward Building E. Harry stared after her for a minute before she turned and headed toward the student center. She had less than an hour until her class. She had to make the most of her time.  
Latte in hand, Harry pushed through a few groups of giggly cheerleaders who must have just finished or were just heading to practice. They were definitely too loud and too much of a distraction (not just because of the short skirts). She walked toward the back corner of the café where she knew there were a couple of tables that were quiet and hidden so she could concentrate.   
Turning the corner, Harry came to a halt. Shit. Louis.  
Because of the sudden movement, Harry’s back pack slid to the crook of her arm, causing her coffee to spill over her hand.  
“Fuck!” She swore loudly, jerking wildly, causing more coffee to slosh out onto her already scalded skin.  
Louis’ eyes shot up from the book she was bent over. Her bright blue eyes met Harry’s startled green ones. Harry felt a shot of electricity right to her groin. Fuck.  
“Hey! Louis.” Her deep voice came out a few octaves too high, making Harry cringe. The thing is, Harry never really liked seeing a girl after they fucked. It was unpredictable. You never knew how they would handle it. Sometimes the girl was cool, but other times it was all “Why didn’t you call?” or “I can’t believe you snuck out like that!” or some version of “Why can’t we be girlfriends?” Harry hated that. She hated the clinginess that some girls showed, but she also hated having to be mean to someone. Not that she was necessarily mean; it was just hard for her to hurt someone’s feelings. And that, unfortunately, is what usually ended up happening.   
Harry slowly walked toward Louis’ table. She couldn’t turn around now, it would look obvious. Maybe she could get this over with quickly and then flee the Student Center and go study in a hallway somewhere.   
“Hey.” Louis mumbled, looking back down at her book. She had a few crumbled up sheets of papers around her, a half empty tea mug and an open pack of almonds. Clearly she had dismissed Harry, brows already furrowed as she continued to read.  
Hm. Well. That was different. Was that it? Not much of a confrontation. Harry smiled to herself. Nice. She walked past Louis and sat in the table directly behind her and to the left. They were the only two people seated in this little alcove. Harry sat down at the table and dragged her art history notebook and text out of her bag. She took a sip of her coffee and swore again to herself. Fucking shit was still hot.   
From where Harry was seated she could see the gentle curve of Louis’ spine and the soft chevron of feathery hair at the nape of her neck. Her cheek rested on her delicate hand and the curl of her lashes brushed against her cheekbone with every blink. Looking at the slope of her shoulders and the way her hip rounded over the leg she was perched on underneath her prize bum, Harry remembered the feel of Louis’ skin on hers and the way her body responded to every ministration and kiss Harry delivered. Harry could feel her skin tingle at the memory.  
Shaking her head, because what? This would get Harry nowhere…thinking about Louis and her….and what happened last weekend. Moving on, please. Harry needed to focus. She glanced down at her phone. Only 45 minutes now until class. She sighed and opened her book to the first chapter she had to quickly master the content of.   
Five minutes of staring at the page and not being able to focus on any of it, Harry looked back at Louis. Louis, who was sitting in a literal ray of sunshine streaming through the window, who hadn’t given Harry so much as a sideways glance. Harry could swear she could smell lavender and citrus. Something that was starting to really bug her. This was really fucking distracting. Here Louis was, a mere 3 feet from her, and Harry only exchanged a brief greeting with her. They were both inside of each other just a few days ago for fucks sake. They could talk a little, right? What could it hurt?  
Harry wanted to talk to her. Hear her voice. Get close enough to smell, study…drink her in.   
Harry slid forward in her chair a bit, forearms pressed to the table in front of her, hands flat alongside her book. “Hey! Louis?”   
Louis didn’t move.   
Harry looked at the back of her head for a brief moment. Maybe she didn’t hear her?  
“Louis!” She raised her voice a bit.   
Harry could see Louis’ shoulders tense a bit. Harry plastered her most winning smile on her face. It was a good smile.   
“Yes?” Louis turned around, facing Harry. The tone of her voice was bored and her face, god, her face was beautiful, but she didn’t look like she was in the mood for entertaining Harry. It was almost like she was immune to the smile. No one is immune to the smile.   
“Oh. Hi. Yeah…Uh…I was wondering…” Harry began; her voice raspy and her eyebrows arched. Her entire body was open and inviting Louis in. Louis just stared, her pink lips pressed into a frown. “Yeah…uh…do you have a highlighter I could borrow?”  
Louis stared at Harry for a beat before digging around in her backpack. She tossed a pink highlighter at Harry without a word and turned back to her own studies.   
Well. That was…abrupt. Maybe Louis was angry with Harry? So much for non-confrontation.   
Harry looked back down at her book. The words were running together and the text was just a bunch of gobbledy-gook. Harry liked art history, she did, it’s just that today, for some reason, it was not nearly as interesting as the brunette seated in front of her. She highlighted a few random sentences, for no reason other than to look busy.   
Louis shifted in her seat and turned her back toward the window. She was now in profile to Harry. She propped her legs up on the chair next to her and chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pen. Harry could see the slick tip of her tongue poke out as her teeth idly bit down on the plastic. Shit. That mouth of hers…  
Enough.   
Harry slid out of her seat and walked over to Louis. She was trying to be smooth, thinking up a line that would surely impress Louis. Only she wasn’t smooth. She was Harry of the giraffe legs. She bumped into the table across from Louis and flew forward into Louis’ table, disturbing a pile of books and knocking Louis’ backpack off of the table altogether.   
Louis smirked, but quickly suppressed any humor in her expression as she looked up at Harry. Harry was mortified, her cheeks glowing crimson and a fine sheen of sweat popping out on her brow. “Sorry. Er. Sorry!” She groused, truly sorry she was screwing this up.   
“Uh…um…” Harry looked at Louis, silently begging her to bridge the gap, or something…invite her to sit, break the ice, whatever. She didn’t.   
“Can I sit?” Harry whispered, feeling rather embarrassed. This was not the usual protocol for her. She was out of her element.  
Louis laid her book on the table and placed her pen next to it. She gently folded her hands in her lap and looked at Harry, really looked at her for the first time. Harry felt her heart beat stutter. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her blue eyes sparkled with the sunny day as a backdrop and her high cheekbones were the stuff of daydreams. Her pink lips were open slightly as she considered Harry’s request.  
“If you must.” She finally replied, drily.   
Harry felt a rush of relief cover her body. She was really working too hard for this. She sat down across from Louis and leaned forward, her mind muddled as she struggled for what to say. Her gawky trip and Louis’ nonchalance was inciting a bit of bashfulness in her.  
“So…uh…it’s really nice seeing you again.” Harry drawled, face palming internally. Smooth, Styles, smooth.  
“I’m sure it is.” Louis said evenly, the breathy quality of her voice like music to Harry’s ears.   
Harry giggled a bit. “Um…sorry about leaving the other night…”  
Louis cut her off. “No you’re not.”   
Harry looked at her, dumfounded. There wasn’t a trace of anger in Louis’ voice. It was stated as an observation.   
“Look, just because we slept together. And had really mind-blowing sex doesn’t mean we owe each other anything, right? I’m moving next month and you…” Louis waved her hand in the air between them, a sense of vague indifference settling in her eyes.  
“I’m graduating next month.” Harry supplied, licking her lips a little because, shit. She was suddenly so thirsty. Just seeing the delicate bones of Louis’ wrist and the way her slight but defined arm flexed in the tight fitting tank top she wore…it was very distracting.  
“So…yeah…we don’t owe each other anything. It was fun. It was great, right?” Louis finally smirked. And that smile was arresting. Harry tracked the gentle curve of her lips and found herself smiling back.  
“It was great…” Harry drawled, deep and even.  
“I just…don’t see the need to complicate things.” Louis finished, seemingly happy with herself as she leaned back and crossed her arms under her breasts, the fabric of her shirt pulling enough to expose the soft skin spilling out over the top of the low scoop neck.  
“Right. Me too. Took the words right out of my mouth!” Harry laughed, albeit uncomfortably.   
The two of them stared at each other for a beat, the electricity obvious, all of the air charged and heated. Fuck. Harry was flummoxed.   
“But…” Harry began.  
Louis responded with a subtle eyebrow lift and an almost imperceptible shift forward in her chair. “But?”   
“But…I don’t see any reason we can’t be friends. Right?” Harry questioned; her voice light and sing-songy. She surprised herself. Friends. With someone she had pretty amazing sex with. That’s…unusual.  
“Friends?” Louis asked, seeming to ponder the question.  
“Friends. No…no strings. No pressure. Just… friends.” Harry smiled, genuinely. Because she suddenly wanted that. More than anything. She wanted to get to know Louis. Get inside her brain a bit. Understand her. The getting in to her pants thing might be distracting but still…Harry meant it. She wanted to be friends with Louis.  
“Hm.” Louis finally let herself laugh. “Friends would be nice, Harry. I could use a friend sometimes.”   
“Then it’s settled. Friends.” Harry smiled again, reaching across the table to shake Louis’ hand.  
Louis extended her arm and grasped Harry’s larger one in her own. The slide of their dry palms against one another was nice. Electric, yes, but nice; comfortable.  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Friends. She could do this. She’d have to stop imagining Louis naked, though. That might be difficult.   
*****  
“Oh my god! You didn’t?” Harry laughed so hard that her entire body shook as she clapped a hand over her mouth to hold the obnoxious honking noise in.   
Louis laughed just because Harry did. It was contagious. “I did. I really did.”  
They had just finished sharing a panini and both started in on their second caffeinated beverages of choice. Latte for Harry, tea for Louis. Louis had just shared a story with Harry about the time she dressed as Hannah Montana for Halloween, after Harry had told her she dressed as Miley Cyrus one year. It was uncanny. And embarrassing.   
Harry missed her class. She didn’t mind. And, Louis, well, Louis didn’t seem to in a hurry to get anywhere so they had spent the last two hours just talking. Talking and getting to know each other. Louis had a wicked sense of humor, keeping Harry laughing for the better part of the time. Louis seemed to be working really hard to keep her laughing, so there was that…  
There was definitely an underlying sexual tension, but they were doing their best to avoid it; although the occasional innuendo made its way into the conversation. It was sort of unavoidable with Harry. She always managed to find a way to sneak sex into a conversation. Louis seemed to be able to do the same so they threw the comments in here and there and moved on. It was nice. Flirty. And nice.  
“So, how did you end up with a name like Harry?” Louis asked, once they stopped laughing, taking a sip of her tea. Harry loved the way her nose scrunched up right before she took a sip. It was really fucking adorable.  
“I could ask the same of you. Louis isn’t exactly girly.” Harry retorted, tone light and playful.  
Louis snorted and deadpanned, “Haha. You first.”  
“Well…when I was born my sister couldn’t pronounce my real name. So I ended up with ‘Harry’ because that’s as close as she could get. And then as I got older…well, my hair is kind of curly, and kind of…crazy. So…it just stuck.”   
“What’s your real name?”  
Harry cringed. She hated this part. “Helen.”   
Louis laughed a little and said, “That’s ok. I’m Louise.”  
Harry’s eyes widened and then they both broke down laughing. “We both have old lady names!” Harry giggled.  
Louis stretched her legs under the table and their ankles brushed. Harry startled but didn’t move. Neither did Louis. “How did Louise turn into Louis?” Harry asked.  
“Well, in 5th grade I decided I absolutely hated the name Louise. And with good reason. I mean, c’mon…it’s a horrible name. I was named after my grandmother, who was a lovely woman, but no 10 year old wants to be called Louise. So, anyway, I decided I’d prefer Louis. It was more mysterious. More French. I was big into all things French those days, so…” Louis trailed off, her eyes still crinkled in a smile as she pushed her bangs from her forehead. Her hair tumbled back into her eyes, which Harry found fucking adorable as well. Louis was just overall pretty fucking adorable.  
“Well, I like Louis. It suits you. It’s…I dunno…charming. Sophisticated. Pretty. Like you.” Harry said plainly, smiling back, her eyes bright green in the setting sun.   
Louis blushed a little and replied, “Well, Harry suits you. It’s playful. Sexy. Kind of tomboy-ish.”  
“You think I’m a tomboy?”  
“Well, you’re really more of a jock, aren’t you?” Louis asked earnestly, picking up one of Harry’s crusts and nibbling on it.   
“I guess…wait a minute…”Harry looked at Louis questioningly.   
Louis dropped the crust on the plate between them and put her hands up defensively, a few silver bracelets at her wrist jangling and sliding down her forearm, “Alright. You caught me. I might have known you were a runner. I may have seen you run a race or two.”   
Harry opened her mouth to feign shock, although she was really just amused. Did Louis just admit to knowing who she was before they slept together? “So what you’re saying is that you stalked me?” Harry said flatly, leaning forward conspiratorially.  
Louis gasped and threw a wadded up napkin in Harry’s face. “I absolutely did not stalk you!” She protested loudly.   
Harry giggled and tossed the napkin back, missing by a long shot. “You totally stalked me!” She teased.  
Louis groaned and threw her head back. Harry gulped at the sight of her long elegant neck exposed; the skin soft and stretched over her windpipe. Harry itched to lick up its side and end with her tongue in Louis’ ear. Friends, she reminded herself. Friends.  
“I repeat, I did not stalk you.” Louis looked at Harry, who was obviously waiting for an answer. “Ok, ok. So, I was a creative writing major, right?” Harry nodded because they had already discussed their fields of study earlier. Master’s in Creative Writing for Louis and Bachelor’s in Social Work for Harry. “And so…I was writing a story about an athlete last year and…well…I went to a few track meets.”   
Harry raised her eyebrows and signaled for Louis to continue, her fingers open and beckoning, wrist twirling. “And…to be fair, I also went to some god awful football games, a cheer competition, badminton games, uh…volleyball, basketball. Basically, I can tell you a little bit about every sport offered here.”  
Harry laughed and reached out to pat Louis’ hand. “Ok, stalker. I get it.”  
Louis huffed and turned her hand over in Harry’s. Their fingers danced on one another’s until finally they intertwined. They both were clearly touchy-feely people. This felt good. Right.  
“So…this was nice.” Harry began.  
“It was.” Louis agreed.  
“I uh…I don’t want it to end.” Harry said sheepishly. If she was being honest she could talk to Louis forever. It was easy. It felt like they knew each other already. Not just because they had sex, but because they just clicked. In a way Harry hadn’t done with many people in her life.   
“Me neither…” Louis admitted. She finally drew her hand away and looked at Harry for a long moment. “But…all good things, right?”  
“Yeah…” Harry sighed. “But hey! Do you have plans tonight?” She was suddenly animated and excited.  
Louis laughed a little because Harry looked like a little kid, bouncing up and down in her chair. “Not really….was going to do some editing since someone interrupted me today.” She playfully kicked at Harry’s leg.  
“Hmph.” Harry pouted, but only for a second before she started babbling, “Come back to my place. Me and my roomates are having game night. It’s always fun. Sara, that’s one of my roommates, is cooking and we’ll have some cocktails… it will be fun. You totally should!”  
Louis considered it for a second. “You sure it would be ok with your friends?” She bit down on her bottom lip. Fucking adorable. AGAIN.  
“Of course they will be ok with it. C’mon. It will be fun! We only live a few blocks away from each other. I’ll walk you home. After….I’ll….I’ll…I’ll feed you ice cream!” Harry near shouted, her sales pitch getting frenzied.  
“Alright. Alright. Calm down you big oaf!” Harry pouted again, causing Louis’ mouth to twitch in an amused grin. “I’ll come! If you promise your friends don’t care.”  
“Promise!” Harry did the whole cross your heart thing, making her seem even younger than before. Louis laughed, in spite of herself.   
They began to pack up their things, Harry cleaning up their food and mugs. Harry rambled about her friends and the games they might play and speculated about the incredible meal Sara was undoubtedly preparing (she really was the best cook). Louis laughed and commented here and there until they were walking out of the student center together, arms brushing, strides mirroring each other.  
To Harry, it was sort of perfect.   
****  
Louis’ sides hurt from laughing so much. Harry’s friends were all kinds of awesome. Harry herself was pretty amazing, so it wasn’t surprising that her friends were kind and funny and really welcoming. They were immediately friendly with Louis and Louis couldn’t help but love each of them and the feeling she had sitting around their cramped but comfortable living room.   
Currently, the group was making fun of Harry. In a fun, playful way, of course. Harry and her endlessly long legs. Harry and her obnoxious goose laugh. Harry and her many tattoos of silly and only making sense to Harry symbols and words. Louis fit right in. Louis couldn’t help but find it comforting in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time.   
“So then…” Lane is guffawing, having trouble finishing the sentence. Harry rolls her eyes. She knows what’s coming. “So then….Harry…” Lane wipes her eyes. “She says…”  
Ash, giggling from the corner of the couch, finishes the sentence that her friend can’t, “I don’t even like bananas!”   
All of the girls are laughing hysterically, except Harry. Harry pushes off of the couch, making Louis tip a little because she was pressed so close against Harry. She runs her hands over her bare arms, suddenly cold without Harry’s warm, reassuring presence next to her.   
“Anyone want a refill?” Harry says, a little too loudly, shaking her beer bottle in the air. Louis raises her hand but doesn’t bother to stop laughing, staring at Harry and shaking her head at how adorable Harry looks feigning annoyance at her friends.  
It shouldn’t be so cute. But it is. Louis finds Harry hopelessly cute. Her little nose crinkles up when she laughs and the sound of it is addictive. Louis’ small, tight body coils when she laughs and springs open when she exhales, but Harry laughs with her whole body, guffawing and bending over with the force of it. After each round of pealing laughter Harry touches Louis, as if to reassure herself that whatever was so funny to her had been funny to Louis too. It’s been a good night. Even if all of the laughing has been at Harry’s expense, it’s been worth it to Louis to see and hear Harry laugh like that.   
And Harry, Harry looks like she would gladly trade her pride to see Louis’ face so happy.  
Which is weird.  
It’s weird because Louis hasn’t been with anyone before who makes her laugh so loud, so hard over just about everything. It’s weird because Louis gets this little jolt of pride whenever Harry smiles at her like that, like the whole world revolves around Louis. And Louis, Louis just doesn’t invest in that kind of emotional…bonding? As the day turned to night and now that it’s well past midnight, the two of them have been slowly gravitating toward one another and Louis is transfixed by Harry and all of her idiosyncrasies. The way she holds a spoon (eating really amazing vegetable chili prepared by Sara), the way she leans into Louis as if she craves her warmth like oxygen. The way she breathes, in soft little puffs of air through her nose and out her mouth. It’s all been catalogued and studied by Louis over the last few hours. And really, it’s magical.   
Louis is unbelievably smitten. Much to her own surprise.  
“Alright, girls. Alright. I think poor Harry has been made fun of enough.” All eyes look to Sara, who seems to be ready to defend her friend. Louis smiles at the show of protectiveness. Harry is lucky to have such good friends. Louis looks over at Harry and Harry is just looking back at Louis, her green eyes dark and sparkling, a mixture of lust and cheer.  
Lane smooths her shirt down and wipes her eyes again, looking between Harry and Louis. She has the decency to look a little sheepish. “Sorry, Haz. Sorry! So…wow. Look at the time!” She exaggeratedly stands and picks up a few of the empty chili bowls and beer bottles.   
Ash scrambles as well, taking the hint. The table is cleared dramatically while Harry hands Louis another beer and flops down on the couch next to her. Sara reaches out and ruffles Harry’s hair and whispers, “Night Harry. Great meeting you Louis. I hope to see you soon.”   
Louis smiles, her white teeth showing and eyes crinkling. She stretches her legs out in front of her and crosses them at the ankle, stretching her hips a little. “Thanks for dinner, Sara. It really was amazing.” And it was. It sure beat anything Louis would eat at her place. She’d probably have eaten canned soup or a bowl of cereal for dinner if it weren’t for Harry’s invitation.  
Harry absentmindedly picks at the label on her bottle. She glances at Louis, less than a couple of inches next to her on the couch and Louis can feel how much she wants the two of them to be alone. She’s holding her breath til she hears the click of the doors down the hallway, the other girls preparing for bed. The apartment is a good size, but still small for four girls. Earlier, when Harry gave her a quick tour, Louis learned that Lane uses the enclosed back porch as a bedroom while Sara and Ash have the two regular sized rooms. Harry converted the small office to her bedroom. It’s cozy but not exactly private.   
“So…” Louis says, in a small voice, twirling her bottle between deft fingers. The air is suddenly charged, the quietness descending upon them, the laughter of the other girls an echo in the air as the two of them are left alone. Louis can feel her pulse quicken with anticipation.  
“So…” Harry repeats, glancing over at Louis, from under long eyelashes, the green of her eyes glowing in the dim light. She really is pretty, Louis thinks, for probably the 100th time that night.  
“That was a great night, Hazza. I’m really glad you invited me.” Louis said earnestly, because she means it.   
“Yeah…I’m glad you came. It’s…You’re…you fit right in around here.”   
Louis smiled and inched a bit closer, the curve of her hip settling in next to Harry. Louis could feel the heat from her skin; could smell Harry’s shampoo and the scent of her rose water lip balm. “Your friends are funny. They love you a lot.”   
Harry leaned forward and put her nearly full bottle on the coffee table. “Yeah…they’re cool.”  
Louis turned toward Harry, their eyes locked, breath mingling in the space between them. “I…I should probably get going…it’s late.” She secretly sent out a prayer that Harry wouldn’t let her go.  
“Nah. Don’t leave. We have to…” Harry reached out and smoothed a little strand of wayward hair behind Louis’ ear. She left her finger tips curled around the shell of Louis’ ear and blinked her eyes slowly, entranced. She leaned into Harry’s touch.  
“Hm?” Louis questioned, suddenly so close to Harry. So close. Maddeningly so.   
Harry leaned in and brushed her lips against Louis’, the dry caress charged and light. Louis sighed this happy little noise despite herself and could feel herself going under; wanting and needing more of Harry. The entire day and evening wasn’t enough. She had to have more.   
“Ok?” Harry questioned quietly, her lips moving against Louis’.  
All Louis did was sigh again and open her mouth to Harry’s, the warm wet feel of her tongue soft and silky. Slowly, purposefully, they explored each other’s taste, eager to delve in again and again. Louis was pulled in by Harry’s taste, the feel of her skin, the warmth of her body radiating through their layers of clothing. Nothing could stop her from kissing the lanky girl next to her. She felt herself floating, gliding on the taste and feel of Harry. It was sweet and hot and so fucking perfect.   
Dragging her hands up Harry’s sides and cradling her face in her hands, Louis moved to deepen the kiss because no matter how much she loved the patient slide of their tongues together Louis could feel that she needed more; she thought Harry wanted more too. She wanted to feel Harry beneath her again, hot and frustrated, wanting and begging for Louis. All of her.   
Louis suddenly pushed at Harry, gently, but enough to stop the growing heat between them. “Friend.” She said sternly, with just a touch of breathlessness. Because even if she wanted Harry more than anything in the world in this moment, they had decided to be friends just this afternoon. And, well, Louis doesn’t do complicated. It just isn’t a part of her genetic makeup. She goes for quick and easy, short and sweet. She doesn’t linger. Not anymore. Not since Susan.  
Confused, Harry opened her eyes and stared in to Louis’ hooded ones. “Friend?”   
“Right. Friends.” Louis panted in the small space between them, staring at Harry’s wet, plush lips. “I mean… Well. Friends fuck sometimes, don’t they?” Louis could feel her resolve slipping, out into the night, craving Harry’s touch desperately.  
“Babe.” Harry’s voice was hoarse and she clearly was on board with the friends fucking thing.   
Louis lost herself in Harry’s kiss again. Her lips were insistent on hers and Louis was powerless. Harry was muscular and soft at the same time, breathing heavy and letting her hands wander all over Louis’ fevered skin and Louis didn’t want it to end. But they had to talk, didn’t they? It was becoming harder and harder to remember why, though, with Harry’s hand finding it’s way under her shirt and her clever fingers had discovered one of her nipples, one of her cursed nipples that was betraying her now, getting hard and dimpled while Harry tugged on it softly.  
Gasping, Louis pulled away again. “Harry. Look…” She began, inching away from Harry, missing the warmth immediately. “We just agreed today that we’d be uncomplicated. This might complicate things, right?” Louis looked at Harry from under her long dark eyelashes. Harry’s chest was flushed and her cheeks glowed a beautiful pink in the dim light. Louis was pretty sure Harry was sucking the very breath from her lungs just by staring at her with such desire.   
“I know. I know…but. That was before. Before you sat here next to me all night, looking like that…and…smelling so fucking good. And, shit, Lou. I want you. Don’t you? Don’t you want it too?” The words spilled from Harry’s mouth before she could even filter them. This was becoming a thing with her whenever Louis was around. And Louis was trying so desperately to remain calm and cool; trying to maintain that hard exterior that had done so well to protect her in recent months. It was just so hard with Harry. Harry and her evergreen eyes and her smooth creamy skin that needed Louis to lick it, kiss it, explore it inch by inch…  
Louis studied Harry. She looked into her eyes and inhaled sharply. She saw a hint of desperation there and also something softer, sweeter, more intimate. Harry paused, clearly holding her breath waiting for Louis to answer.   
“Lou. Babe. Don’t turn me down. It will destroy me. I’ll…I’ll die. I’ll just die. You don’t want that kind of thing hanging around your head. Do you? I mean…” Louis cut Harry off, pressing her lips back to hers. Harry smirked against Louis’ mouth, her eyes crinkled shut, hands back on Louis’ hips, squeezing tightly.   
In this moment all Louis wanted was Harry. The feel of her skin and the taste of her body was feeling more and more like a drug Louis had to have. She was here, offering herself, all soft angles and breathy sighs and sweet sweet kisses. Louis was pretty sure she could smell their combined lust surrounding them on the small sofa and it was kind of driving her wild. She needed Harry. Wanted to feel her come undone underneath her again.   
“Ok. But not here. C’mon.” Louis said abruptly, pulling Harry up from the couch and dragging her to the door. If they were doing this it was going to be at Louis’ where they could be loud and naked and free of prying eyes and ears. Without releasing Harry’s hand, Louis slipped on her Vans and kicked Harry’s running shoes at her feet. “Hurry up.”  
Harry stared for a moment at Louis, her eyes blinking rapidly. “Ok, then. This is happening?”   
Smirking without realizing it, Louis nodded and shoved Harry’s shoes at her again. Harry finally caught up and pulled her shoes on, stood up and entwined her fingers again with Louis’. She grabbed her keys from the table next to the door and pulled Louis out of the warm apartment. They scrambled down the stairs, breathless and giddy for what was to come.   
The 4 block walk to Louis’ was short, the two of them half jogging, half walking to get there. About two blocks in, Harry pulled Louis to a stop and pushed her against the wall of a three flat. Claiming her mouth, she kissed Louis greedily, leaving Louis panting. “Fuck. Harry.” She whined.  
Harry smiled and squeezed Louis’ hip and pulled her from the side of the building where her legs were threatening to give out. “C’mon Lou. Couldn’t wait. C’mon!” Louis giggled, even more eager now to get Harry to her place, any premise of self-control long forgotten.   
*****  
Once inside the apartment, they didn’t waste any time. Louis pushed Harry to the couch and shoved her down on to it, quickly lying on top of her, already writhing on Harry’s strong thigh. “Want you.” She breathed out between sloppy kisses.   
“I couldn’t tell.” Harry teased, a moan escaping her lips as Louis attached her lips to her neck, sucking and pressing her teeth into the soft flesh there. Louis’ leg was pressing right where Harry needed her most and it felt amazing. So fucking good. Harry settled her hands on Louis’ ass, pulling her tighter and almost possessively to her own body. She could feel Louis’ soft hip and breasts pushing into her and it made her crazy with want. She was so hot and so ready, wet and overwhelmed with her need for more.   
Louis sat up and pulled her shirt off, then her bra. Harry’s hands immediately flew to Louis’ breasts, kneading and squeezing, tugging at her nipples. Louis responded with a series of curse words as she dragged herself over Harry’s flexing leg. “C’mon Lou. C’mon. Get your pants off. Wanna fuck you.”   
Louis arched her back as Harry continued pulling at her nipples, but managed to pull herself away to remove the rest of her clothing. “You too.” She panted, grabbing at Harry’s running shorts and tugging them down to her ankles, underwear along with them. Harry kicked them off and sat up quickly to take off her tank. Louis’ eyebrows shot up when she finally got to see Harry naked beneath her, creamy white skin marked with black ink and well defined muscles with just the right amount of curve to make her look soft and inviting.   
“Fucking beautiful.” Louis murmured, running her hands up and down Harry’s torso. She settled one hand behind Harry’s neck and the other on her breast. She leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, a moan deep in her throat as Harry started moving her leg up against her dripping wet crotch.   
“Can I?” Harry whispered against Louis’ neck as she inched her right hand between Louis’ legs.   
Louis groaned as Harry slipped her long middle finger between her folds. “Fuck. Yes.” She moaned, giving Harry more access as she planted one foot on the ground and the other leg pressed to the side of the couch. Harry teased along Louis’ clit and opening, sliding back and forth in Louis’ wetness. The satiny feel of Louis on her fingertip was enough to make Harry near crazy with desire.  
“Louis. You’re so wet. So wet, baby.” Harry’s deep raspy voice echoed in Louis’ ear, making Louis tremble.   
“Yeah... Need you inside me. Please.” Louis begged, circling her hips over Harry’s fingers, desperately trying to get Harry inside her or at the very least against her.   
“Want me don’t you babe? Gonna make you feel so good. So good, Louis. Wanna hear you come…” Harry babbled as she finally sunk her long finger deep inside Louis. Fuck. It was so fucking warm and wet and tight inside. Harry thought she’d never felt anything so good.   
Louis moaned loudly and ground down against Harry. They quickly found a rhythm; Harry deep inside Louis pushing in and out, only slightly, feeling Louis’ spot, knowing she had it by the way Louis keened. Harry aimed for it again and again, pulsing her whole hand around Louis’ and her swollen clit. Louis pushed back as Harry pushed in and within moments Louis shouted out Harry’s name and tightened around Harry’s finger. Louis whined and moaned her way through her orgasm while Harry suckled the spot behind Louis’ ear and whispered soothingly into her ear. “That’s right, babe. Come for me. Feel so good. Love hearing you. Fuck, you are so hot Lou. Fucking hell.”   
At last Louis shuddered around Harry and ordered her to stop. “Too much. Too much.” She moaned, lifting herself off of Harry and then flopping down on top of her. Their sweat soaked skin stuck together but Harry was completely unaware. All she could feel and hear was Louis. Louis’ struggled breathing. Louis’ wetness dripping down Harry’s thigh. Louis’ smell of summer gardens surrounding her. Harry kissed Louis all over her face and neck as Louis came down.   
“Harry.” Louis moaned. And that’s all Harry needed to hear. She knew she had made Louis happy and that was enough.  
Except that Harry was really horny and having Louis, hot wet Louis, on top of her was kind of maddening. As Louis came to, she must have realized Harry’s need because she slowly made her way down Harry’s long lean body, pressing kisses into every inch. She played with Harry’s nipples, using her tongue and teeth alternately; creating a warm fission of desire in Harry that had her begging Louis. “Lou, please. Please. Just fucking…fuck me. Please.” Harry pleaded while Louis teased and took her time.  
“You really wore me out, Haz. Sorry. Gonna have to take my time here.” Louis teased, flicking her tongue down Harry’s belly, leaving a wet trail behind her.   
Harry groaned and arched her back, desperate for friction. Louis chuckled and pulled Harry’s endless legs over her shoulders, nuzzling into her soft inner thighs.  
“Smell good Harry.” Louis admired, running her nose around Harry’s crotch and the crease of her thighs. Harry was beyond modesty now. Just having Louis’ mouth so close to her was driving obscene noises from her and her clit throbbed for attention.  
Finally, and without much more warning, Louis’ tongue expertly circled Harry’s clit, lapping up the sensitive bud with quiet intensity. Louis was focused on driving Harry’s orgasm from her in such a way that Harry could feel herself slipping away quickly, frighteningly quick. She was going to come hard. And fast. Louis plunged two fingers inside Harry as she sucked Harry’s clit into her mouth, tonguing her at the same time. The overstimulation was exquisite as Harry came explosively into Louis’ mouth and over her fingers.  
“Aaaah! Louis! Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Harry yelled out, arching her back and holding still as Louis sucked and fucked her orgasm from her body. Harry shook with the intensity of it and clamped her legs around Louis’ face for a moment before collapsing back on the couch, trembling and shaking while Louis pressed a wet kiss to her sensitive clit and slowly removed her fingers.   
“Good?” Louis whispered from between her legs.  
Harry looked down at Louis with wonder as she let her legs drop to either side of her tiny frame. How did Louis manage to make Harry feel like she was suspended in time? It was as if nothing came before and nothing would ever compare to right now. For Harry, Louis had just done something not many others had before. She managed to make Harry feel like forgetting. She managed to make Harry feel like maybe, maybe she could let go and just let herself feel.   
“Better than good.” Harry rasped out, her lungs quickly working to breathe again. “Come here.” She pulled Louis up on top of her again. Louis was so tiny she hardly weighed anything. Surprising since she was also so strong, too. Louis was an ironic conundrum. It seemed that she was a study of opposites and Harry wanted more. She felt, in this moment, that there might not ever be enough Louis. She wanted to understand the way the softness of her body juxtaposed against the hard angles of sharp wit and personality; the way she could be flippantly amused one moment and keenly attuned the next. She felt like a puzzle waiting for Harry to solve.  
“You are amazing.” Harry sighed, kissing Louis full on the lips, tasting herself mixed with Louis’ sweet unique flavor.   
“Hmmm. Could say the same for you.” Louis exhaled, resting her cheek on Harry’s chest. Harry ran her hands up and down Louis’ back, swooping down the deep curve of her lower back, stopping to rest her thumbs in the dimples there, and finally resting her hands on either side of her bum.   
“So good….” Harry praised. Louis hummed tiredly.   
“We should…” Louis shifted a bit, making to get up.   
Harry gripped her a little tighter. “Not yet. I just…not yet, please?”   
Louis stilled but then dropped her head back down, relaxing on top of Harry. “Ok.”   
Harry took a deep breath and kissed the top of Louis’ head. She was relieved because she didn’t want Louis to know she was crying. Harry couldn’t even begin to explain why she was suddenly so emotional with this beautiful pixie like girl on top of her. She didn’t think she wanted to understand why. At least not yet. Maybe tomorrow. But for now, tonight, she just wanted to hold on to Louis a little longer and to dream about what it would be like to maybe, just maybe, be normal.   
*****  
Someone was hammering something into something somewhere. The sound was annoying as fuck. Taptaptaptaptaptap. Not hammering. Tapping. Harry rolled over grumbling. Suddenly she was falling. Not far, thank the goddess, but she fell into a loud heap on the floor.   
Completely disoriented, Harry shoved her wild hair out of her face and looked around. Oh.  
She was at Louis’ apartment still. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, the pain in her lower back a nifty reminder. She was completely naked sprawled out between the couch and the coffee table, her left hip ringing in distress. Shit. She landed hard.   
“Harry?” A soft breathy voice came from the adjoining kitchen/dining room area; really, just the table about two feet from the couch. Louis appeared from the other side of the couch, her blue eyes dark and a little puffy from sleepiness.   
“Oh. Uh…hey.” Harry grabbed at the sheet that must have been on top of her on the couch and pulled it over her naked body. She shivered. Fuck it was cold in here. She slowly stood up, rubbing her hip with her free hand, wrapping the sheet around herself completely with her other. “What time is it?”   
“Half past 8.” Louis replied, resting her hands on the back of the couch. She was wearing a loose fitting Stone Temple Pilots t-shirt that draped off of her shoulders, exposing the gentle ridges of her collar bones. From what Harry could see it looked like she was wearing a pair of white boy short panties and nothing else. Now that was something Harry could get used to seeing.  
Harry flopped on the couch, turning her body toward Louis as she rubbed her eyes. “Can’t believe I slept so hard.”   
“Yeah…you were out. I didn’t want to wake you…hope that’s ok?” Louis looked a little apprehensive, and with just cause. Harry didn’t usually sleep over at her conquests houses. It just wasn’t something that she did. She didn’t usually sleep with them more than once either. So there was that, too.  
Harry looked up at Louis and noticed how the back of her hair stood out at odd angles and how the sunlight just beginning to stream in through the window got caught up in the fair hair that dotted the back of her neck, light and summery in contrast to the auburn brown of the rest of her hair. The dust motes swirling around in the ray of sun around Louis’ soft yet angular face looked like stardust, magically swarming around Louis as if they, too, were drawn to her inexplicably. Louis’ eyelashes brushed the tops of her cheeks as she looked back, blinking. Harry could feel a warmth in her chest, spreading outward into her body, making her limbs tingle and her skin feel alive. The thing about Louis is that she was just so fucking endearing. Here she was, looking like sex incarnate, soft with sleep and still aloof, in that Louis way of hers, and she was asking if it was ok if Harry slept over.   
Harry reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward her and over the back of the couch. “Harry!” Louis shrieked, but let herself be pulled over and into Harry’s lap. Their legs tangled together as Harry pulled Louis’ back to her front. “Course it’s ok. I slept so good.” She murmured into Louis ear, trapping her by wrapping her long slender arm over Louis’ breasts and chest.   
“Did I wake you?” Louis asked, running her blunt nails along Harry’s forearms, making her shiver even more.  
“Ummm. Not sure. I thought someone was doing construction? Or something? Like a tapping?”  
Louis giggled and wriggled around to face Harry, holding herself up with her hands on the armrest of the couch behind them. “I was typing on my laptop. Working.”   
Harry laughed too, because really that noise sounded so much more obnoxious in her sleep. “Well, yeah, then I guess you did wake me up. But, it’s ok. I should probably get going. Don’t want to hold you up from anything.” She looked up at Louis expectantly, noticing the way her soft pink lips parted just slightly and feeling the soft puff of minty breath on her face.   
“Not keeping me from anything. In fact…thought maybe…you wanna go for breakfast?” Louis shifted her weight slightly, the pressure from her knee catching Harry right between her legs.  
“Yeah. Breakfast sounds good, but…uh…you need to move your leg because we’ll never go anywhere if you keep holding me this way.” Harry’s voice came out a little rough. Just having Louis near her, no less on top of her made her feel kind of fuzzy and needy in a near volatile way.   
Louis bit her lip and gazed at Harry from just a few inches above her. “Yeah?”   
Harry answered her the best way she knew how, by grinding on Louis’ leg, knowing that wetness would start seeping through the thin sheet any second now. The sheet slipped off of her chest, exposing one of her breasts, the round pink skin of her areola the color of June roses. Louis leaned down and licked at it like a piece of candy. “Breakfast might have to wait.” Louis murmured between licks, finally sucking the hardened nipple into her mouth. Harry rewarded her with a low moan as she wrapped her leg around Louis’ backside, holding her in place.   
Louis pulled off with a wet pop and replaced her mouth with her fingertips. “Love your skin. You taste so good. Your legs…” She whispered, making her way up Harry’s neck, leaving wet soft kisses as she went, grabbing Harry’s other leg and settling it more firmly between her own.  
Harry let her hands grab a gentle fistful of Louis’ hair and pulled her toward her face. She kissed Louis then, opening her mouth immediately, hungry for the taste of Louis once again. Louis moaned as Harry rocked her leg between Louis’, the two of them slotting together perfectly. They built up a quick sleepy rythym. Harry kissed Louis as if her life depended on it and Louis guided their motions perfectly from on top of Harry, grinding down on Harry as she pressed her leg firmly into Harry’s wet center. Harry arched her back and let out a low broken moan.  
They came within seconds of each other, hot and sweaty, the air close between them. Louis spoke first.   
“My god. I don’t…I can’t…you are so hot, Harry. I swear to god.” Her voice was breathy as she regained her composure, settling between Harry’s legs; head on her chest.   
Harry sighed happily and stretched out underneath Louis. She ran her hands along Louis’ back, fingertips easing under her t-shirt. Jesus. She didn’t even bother to get undressed. Harry shook her head a little, eyes scrunched tight. What was it about this girl? Harry was breaking all of her carefully constructed rules and she didn’t understand why.   
Something about Louis. Her smell. The way she looked. The sound of her voice. All of it was charmed to Harry and she just couldn’t stay away. Feeling her warm skin under her hands and feeling the way their breath synched as they both came down made Harry a little dizzy. She really hadn’t ever allowed herself to feel like this. At least not in a long time. It was a little confusing, if Harry was honest with herself. The truth was that Harry liked it. She liked this feeling of letting go a little. Letting herself get swept away a bit. In Louis. In all of Louis’ opposites and unending curves that feel like heaven under Harry’s careful touch.   
In all honesty, Harry could kiss Louis all day and night. If kissing Louis could be a career Harry would sign up right here, right now.  
Louis hummed from on top of Harry, squirming a little. “M’ all gooey. Need a shower.”   
Harry just sighed in non-committal content. Louis eased herself off of Harry and stood in front of her, hand held out. “Coming?”  
Harry peered up at Louis, her sleepy green eyes aglow in the morning light. Louis gave her a tender smile and wiggled her fingers. Harry took her hand and let herself be led, following Louis, happily.  
*****  
Five hours later and they still hadn’t left the apartment. Sitting on opposite sides of the couch because Louis had imposed a mandatory “no touch” zone (after having sex in the tiny shower—almost resulting in a concussion on Harry’s part, and then fucking against the kitchen counter), the two girls were well into a Dr. Who marathon and had eaten all of the ice cream in the freezer as well as a half a tub of peanut butter and about 5 apples.   
Harry was dressed in one of Louis’ tiny tank tops, the bottom hem riding up her midriff and a pair of cut off sweat shorts. Louis was back in her t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Harry licked the back of her spoon, the peanut butter coating her tongue as she stole a sideways glance at Louis. Louis was watching her carefully. Harry’s tongue was kind of magical.  
“Stop it. I know exactly what you are doing and it’s not going to work.” Louis reprimanded, her tone teasing as she pulled her gaze away from Harry’s long skilled tongue.  
“What? I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry said innocently, eyes widening as her tongue curled around the narrow handle of the spoon. “Just cleaning off my spoon.”   
Louis groaned and playfully kicked at Harry. She felt at peace. So comfortable and at ease in this moment. “So…tell me, Styles, what are you doing after graduation?”   
This is the first time either one of them has brought up the future. They’ve talked a bit about where they each grew up, their families, silly stories about things like Halloween costumes or celebrity crushes…but nothing really about what happens next. Louis could tell that it made Harry feel uncomfortable, and it made her feel like something was twisting inside her. Why was Harry so closed off when it came to talking, really talking? And why did Louis feel the need to know more, to get to know Harry more?   
“I have a job lined up in Chicago. For a non-profit. Working with at-risk kids. I’m super excited.” She couldn’t quite mask the dullness in her voice.  
Louis studied her for a moment and Harry felt like she could see directly inside of her, teasing out the truths from the lies and that just wasn’t fair. “Chicago? Never been. Sounds like a good job, though.”  
“Yeah. Should be. Money is shit but…I’m…yeah, can’t wait.”  
“Where will you live?”   
“I’ve got a studio on the north side somewhere…near my work. My new boss helped me find it.” Harry had only seen pictures and it was super small and maybe not in the best of neighborhoods but it was affordable and she was told by her out and proud boss that it was the “next big neighborhood for queers”, so it would be home for Harry, at least for a while.   
“Nice.” Louis nibbled at an apple slice idly and then tossed it back on the plate. “Why Chicago?”  
“Uh…I dunno…I wanted to be in a big city and it just seemed like a good place to be…its far from where I grew up and it seemed like as good a choice as any.” Harry leaned back on the couch, her arms stretching up above her head, shirt riding higher on her taut tummy.  
Louis’ eyes narrowed a bit, fully understanding that Harry was trying to seduce her. It almost worked. “Won’t you miss your friends? You seem like a tight group.”  
Harry felt her eyes get a little misty at the mere mention of leaving her friends. “Yeah. I will for sure but…you know…I just don’t think you can let yourself rely on people for very long. They…uh…always let you down, you know.”   
The silence between them was awkward, hanging like thick fog in the air that had been light and airy just seconds before. Louis looked at Harry with her eyebrows raised and mouth turned in a slight frown while Harry picked at imaginary fuzz on her shorts, well, Louis’ shorts.   
“Sounds like you speak from experience.” Louis observed.   
Harry looked up quickly, eyes meeting Louis’; that spark undeniable, even though this was clearly hard for Harry. “Well, yeah. I guess. I mean…I’m not going to sit here and complain or wallow in self-pity about any shitty things that happened to me in my life…it’s just that…I learned the hard way that you can’t really count on people.” While not really an accusation, the words had an edge to them that left Louis feeling defensive.  
Louis looked at Harry and bit her lip, considering her next words. “Sorry I asked.” She bit out, moving farther away, looking toward the television. Why was she letting this get to her?  
Harry cleared her throat. “Lou. Hey, Louis, look at me.” Louis reluctantly turned her head. Harry gave her a tight smile. “Look, I…I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life, you know? Wanting to um…break free of my childhood—and graduating college is a part of it. I’m ready to, you know…be independent. Get out of here. There’s nothing for me here.”   
Louis swallowed around the hurt that had crept up in her throat from her chest. Suddenly, didn’t think she could hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. What the fuck? She’d had sex with Harry, they weren’t getting married. She was letting herself get too serious. She needed to cut it out right now. This was ridiculous. They’ve only known each other a week and had sex a few times. Really good, amazing, other worldly sex, but still…  
Harry, suddenly aware of the bite to her words, and noticing the wetness in Louis’ bright blue eyes, scooted across the couch to Louis. “Hey. Hey! I didn’t mean you. I mean…just…look, you and I…” She was at a loss for words.  
Louis, still flustered, and feeling a bit flushed looked at Harry. Really looked at her. What she saw was someone scared and alone. A bit like herself. It was a stark contrast to her first impression of Harry; the usual façade Harry wore. And, she guessed, deep down, that it was nearly a mirror image of the impression that she herself usually projected.   
“S’ ok. I get it.” Louis took one of Harry’s hands in her own, the size difference evident as she ran her thumb along the V of Harry’s thumb and pointer, a small crucifix tattoo lining the pale skin. “Just…maybe you need to learn to give people a chance. Before you make assumptions. And uh…I’m not exactly looking for a wife here either, so…”  
They looked at each other, Louis masking her face with a schooled expression of coy indifference. Harry’s eyes roamed her face and Louis tracked the deep green irises. Then, Harry sat up and moved to straddle Louis. Sitting on her lap, Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ curved hips, she ran her nose along Louis’, taking a deep breath, inhaling Louis and smiling at the lavender citrus smell that clung to Louis’ skin and hair.   
“Fair point.” She brushed her lips along Louis’ jawline. “But…why are we talking when we could be…doing this?” She kissed Louis on the mouth then, her pillowy pink lips moist and warm, irresistible.   
Louis hummed and pulled Harry to her, reciprocating the kiss, pushing any bitter thoughts of rejection or unrequited need deep down inside. As their tongues found each other, familiar now, but still electric in their melding, Louis found herself haunted by the way Harry seemed to slide from vulnerability to composure so quickly. Harry, for her part, just tried to lose herself in Louis’ touch, taste and heat. It was a good distraction. Especially if it kept her from admitting the truth to anyone else, let alone herself.  
*****  
On Saturday, after a 5 hour shift at the library and a long run along the river, Harry found herself at home in an empty apartment. It was eerily quiet and it gave Harry a chance to think. After spending the whole day and most of the evening with Louis yesterday, Harry could no longer deny that what was happening between them was just a passing fling. They were drawn to each other. When they weren’t fucking they were touching, kissing or looking so deeply into each other’s eyes that they might as well be fucking—it was that intense.   
More than that, just sitting, being with Louis was better than just about anything else Harry had ever done. They had watched television, ordered Chinese take-out and napped. In between marathon sex, of course. The entire 24 hours had been kind of dreamlike. The thing about Harry is that she really doesn’t ever spend a lot of time with one person or hobby. Ever. Her friends tease her about it endlessly. They tell her it’s adult ADHD on speed.   
Which, really. It’s not. Harry can focus when she wants to. It’s just that she rarely finds anything she wants to focus on. Except maybe running and her school work. Running and her studies have been a refuge for her in many ways. They provide her the opportunity to forget. She can focus on forgetting. Forgetting home; forgetting Lily.   
Lying on the couch in the cramped apartment, Harry stares at the wall and allows herself to go back in time. Back to four years ago, when she was leaving for college, and how she left Lily standing in her driveway crying. Not crying because she was going to miss her best friend, not crying because Harry was leaving and Lily was staying, but crying because she knew she had broken Harry’s heart. Broken it in such a way that there would never be any way to repair it. Broken it, hurt her so deeply, that Harry would never be the same. Ever.  
Harry wipes away the angry tears that collect in her lashes, pissed that she’s let herself remember. Running and hooking up with people over the past four years was a way for her to forget; erase the bitter hurt and humility that lurked in the periphery of her consciousness. It wasn’t that Lily just rejected her. It was so much more. She pretended that they had never happened. That the love they shared, the love Harry thought they had given to each other freely was merely platonic. That all of those late nights sleeping in the tent in the back of Harry’s yard, fumbling with each other’s bodies and clothes in the heat of the humid Atlantic summers, meant nothing. That the sleepovers they shared during their 6 year friendship, at first full of scary movies and late night snacks, that later turned to shy kisses and first everythings, were just an exaggeration of reality on Harry’s part.   
“It’s just not true, Harry. We…we’re not like that.”  
“Like what, Lil? Lesbians? Like we don’t love each other? You can’t even say the words!”  
“Harry. Keep your voice down. We’re not. You just misinterpreted everything.”  
Stunned, Harry could almost taste Lily on her mouth still from when she had gown down on her just that very morning. Misinterpreted everything? “Lily. You’re just scared. It’s ok.” She took a step forward to pull Lily in her arms, to tell her everything was ok, that they’d still be together when Harry came home from school and that they could keep everything the same, like they’d planned all these years. Their future. Everything, together.  
“No, Harry. I’m marrying Brad. My dad said he’ll pay for college if I stay home. I just…I can’t. I’m sorry.” Lily pushed Harry away, using what little strength she had to widen the distance between them.  
The last thing Harry saw was Lily fall to her knees on the blacktop of her family’s driveway as she sobbed. Harry could feel the entire world shift as she looked out the back of her mother’s min-van window. Her life would never be the same.  
Lily lied about everything. She lied about what they meant to each other. But most of all she lied to Harry when she said she didn’t love her like that. And that she was engaged to marry Brad. Fucking Brad, her brother’s best friend, who could care less about Lily but wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and marry a pretty girl, golf at the local club and run the family business. Lily, strong independent Lily, chose the easy path because she couldn’t face her family. Couldn’t face Harry and live the life she was meant to live because she was scared. Scared of everything. Even her own feelings that she knew deep in her heart were the truth.  
Harry huffed out an exaggerated breath and pushed off the couch. Fuck this. Fuck remembering and fuck Lily and her selfish fear. Harry had gone 4 years without seeing Lily and nearly the same amount of time pushing all of her anger and hurt down into a deep black void inside of herself. Now, it was all coming back. Harry couldn’t help but feel that maybe her spending time with Louis was bringing it all up again. The thing was, Harry didn’t want to stop seeing Louis. She wanted more of Louis. More of her time, more of her body…more of everything. It was almost as scary as remembering what it felt like so long ago, leaving Lily and home behind with her broken heart and her faith in love shattered on Lily’s driveway.  
College was a chance to reinvent herself and Harry took full advantage of that. Here, she was Harry the free spirit. Harry the lesbian lothario. Here at college Harry had a sexual awakening, she was non-judgmental in her choice of sexual partners. She picked up girls of all shapes, sizes, backgrounds, cultures…she’s had so much sex over past four years she can’t really keep track. But…the good thing is that Harry knows what she wants and she’s also been able to forget that at one time she thought the only lips she would ever kiss were Lily’s and the only person she would ever hold was the small blonde girl from her home town. Until now.  
Now, things are different. Now she feels like Louis has found a little crack in Harry’s carefully constructed armor and has made her way in. And, Harry…Harry thinks she should be scared, but she’s not. She’s just not. She’s actually kind of ok with Louis finding her way in. She wants more. Which is really weird.   
Harry almost doesn’t know what to do next. She’s on foreign ground.  
So she does what comes natural. She texts Louis.   
H: Hey. Whatcha doin?  
She waits a few seconds and then can see Louis replying.   
L: Working. Writing. You?  
H: Sweating my ass off in our non-air conditioned apartment. Wanna go see a movie?  
L: Sure. When? Where?  
H: ???. Can I come over and we can figure it out?  
A few minutes go by and Harry starts to get worried. Maybe she’s misread everything. Maybe Louis is put off by her forwardness. Then, finally, Louis replies.  
L: Sorry. Had to pee. Come over!  
Harry smiles to herself and dashes down the hall to her room to change. Yes! She gets to see Louis. She’s more excited than she thinks she should be but who cares? All that matters is Louis. And getting to kiss her. Talk to her. Be with her. Harry knows she’s falling fast and for the first time in a long time she just doesn’t give a damn.  
****  
Louis was distracted. Unbidden images of Harry kept creeping into her mind, stealing all ability to think clearly. She had finished writing the last chapter and was working on editing it before she sent it to Kendall to look at once more. Kendall, who, had barked at Louis earlier today about how she was unfocused in her work and needed to keep her “eye on the prize”. Why she hadn’t told her yet that she was seeing (fucking?) Harry was not clear to Louis, but she hadn’t. Didn’t want to. She was, frankly, worried about disturbing the balance. Telling Kendall might change things between them and now, now that Kendall was her link to getting published it scared Louis to disturb things between them. They had reached this subtle place of being able to be friendly and cordial with each other without the constant give and pull of sexual innuendo and refusal, and Louis was comfortable with Kendall.   
So, Kendall didn’t know about Harry and Louis was fine with it.   
When Harry’s text came through Louis fist pumped the air in her tiny kitchen area. Now this was the kind of distraction she welcomed. She ran around trying to tidy up, which was futile because, really? She jumped into the shower and changed into a t-shirt that wasn’t stained, another difficult task since she hadn’t done laundry in weeks and pulled on the least dirty pair of leggings she could find and brushed her teeth.   
Harry got there in record time, cheeks flushed and hair flying wildly around her face. Louis giggled when she saw her bounding up the stairs. She was such a kid sometimes.  
“Haz.” She breathed out, just so happy to see her. Christ, it had only been a day. What the hell was wrong with her that she was thrilled to see this curly vixen after such a short time apart?  
“Hey Lou.” Harry clearly was trying for casual but destroyed the whole thing when she tripped coming up the last step, her long legs betraying her, body flying forward. Miraculously she caught herself before she fell, standing up right at Louis’ door, an embarrassed flush covering her pretty pale cheeks. “Hey.”  
Louis stifled another giggle. Jesus, she was cute. “You said that.” She leaned against the door frame, taking in Harry’s running clothes. Her nylon shorts were nearly obscene, ending at the top of her thigh, and her tight fitting tank barely concealed the sports bra underneath. Louis could see her nipples pressing against the thin fabric, making her mouth water.   
Harry leaned forward, coming closer to Louis, so close Louis could see the freckles on Harry’s pretty nose and could smell the coffee on her breath. She could feel her eyes closing without her permission; feel herself leaning closer, seeking out Harry’s lips and mouth. Harry huffed a small breath and closed the distance, the two of them straddling the entryway of the door, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss.   
“You took a shower?” Harry whimpered between light kisses.  
Louis smirked. Really? Who asks these things? “Yes, I showered Haz. Ok with you?”  
Harry hummed and leaned in to kiss Louis again. Louis slid her hand around the back of Harry’s neck, her fingers clamping around the sensitive skin, curls winding their way around her fingertips, pulling her down, down, down so she could get closer.   
Harry hummed and licked the seam of Louis’ lips and Louis smiled. She opened to Harry and felt the slick slide of their tongues together, the taste of Harry so, so welcome. Harry pushed in the door, hands finding their way to Louis’ ass, grabbing healthy handfuls as she captured Louis’ moan in her mouth, the door slamming behind them.   
Louis kissed Harry back harder, feeling the heat growing between them. Her head was swimming and she could feel every cell in her body screaming with want. The way Harry was manhandling her now was maddening. She was pushed against the back of the door roughly and Harry bent down to attack her neck, licking, biting, kissing….Louis moaned deep from the back of her throat. Harry somehow knew exactly what to do to her to make her turn to liquid. Harry grabbed Louis’ hands and trapped them above her head, pressing their bodies together, essentially trapping Louis in place, making her squirm, seeking Harry’s heat, the friction she so desperately needed.   
Somehow Harry makes Louis feel like she’s soaring, like she’s looking down at herself from far far above, her body light and floating, held still in Harry’s big strong hands. It makes Louis feel weightless but unbelievably present and solid, in Harry’s arms.   
“Haz…” Louis cries out, as Harry pulls every last stitch of clothing from her body. If Harry were a drug, Louis would be hooked. She would be completely strung out, needing more and more of her, because a little is never enough. She’s powerless in her hands, under the weight of her.  
Harry’s low raspy voice rumbles in Louis’ ear, going straight to her core. “Babe. Wanna eat you out. Come on.” She pulls Louis toward the couch, pressing her down so she kneels on the cushions, facing the back of the couch. Louis’ head is spinning and she can feel her limbs shaking in anticipation. She’s never felt such fire for anyone else. Something about Harry makes her half crazy with need.   
Louis vaguely registers Harry kneeling behind her on the floor as she feels her hands grip her hips and pull her backwards so she is almost resting on her calves, sitting back on shaky haunches. Harry licks out and finds Louis’ hole. Her other hole.   
“Holy fuck!” Louis yells out, completely not expecting that.  
“This ok?” Harry mumbles from behind her, kneading the soft flesh at her hips, nibbling on the skin where her ass cheek meets her upper thigh.   
Louis has never had anyone’s tongue there before. And holy shit it felt amazing. “Erm…I mean yeah….if you want…I…” The last part of her thought is cut off because Harry is licking her there again and she sees stars behind her eyes. She says a silent thank you to the hygiene gods because she was very thorough in her cleaning today just in case she saw Harry and her face got anywhere close to that area, so there’s that…  
Harry eats Louis’ ass like she does everything. Full of determination and exceptional passion. Her mouth is wet and everywhere, all over her hole, her ass cheeks, her tongue sliding around the sensitive ring of muscle, never quite breaching it but close enough. Harry kisses her there like she would kiss her mouth, open and wet and very intense. Louis loses herself in the sensation and can’t keep the high moans from escaping her body.   
She’s so wrapped up in the way Harry holds her still with her hands and face pressed between her cheeks that she barely notices when one of Harry’s hands finds its way underneath her between her legs and to her front and one of her long fingers slips inside her. Harry’s skilled finger presses in deep, pulsing while her ring finger presses insistent, wide circles on her clit. She is lost in all the stimulation and can barely keep up, breathy moans that sound like gasps for air are the only sound in the room, besides the obscene slurping and slick sounds coming from between her legs.   
As her orgasm builds, Louis thinks that Harry may be the person Louis leaves her dreams behind for. Because this, whatever this is, is worth more than anything that ever crowded Louis’ brain before and probably anything she will ever entertain after.   
The heat coils deep in her belly as she presses back and forth between Harry’s mouth and hand and as she comes, with a deep guttural shout of Harry’s name, Louis nearly passes out. Harry works her though it, thoroughly, and when Louis is done she works her way up Louis’ back, kissing up her spine and at long last, over the back and side of her neck, Louis’ head dropped down to the back of the couch, legs shaking, body spent.   
“Yeah? Ok?” Harry whispers into Louis’ hairline.   
Louis works to catch her breath, her insides still trembling and her inner thighs dripping wet with her own come and Harry’s spit. “Christ, Harry. Where did you learn to do that?” She whispers against her cool forearm.  
Harry chuckles and slaps Louis on the ass lightly. “Oh, here and there. Got more tricks where that came from.” She teased as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
Louis fell sideways on to the couch, completely wiped out from the working over Harry gave her. She listened as Harry ran the water and washed her face and heard the sound of her breath returning to normal. She was going to have to start working out if she was going to keep up with Harry Styles. The girl might kill Louis with her mouth alone.   
****  
Harry stood up, shoving her hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall back again immediately. She rubbed her hands into the tender muscles at the small of her back. Re-stocking shelves sucked ass. It was the worst job at the library. Yet, here she was doing it, most likely because she was late today, again, for the third time this week. She could almost care less, if it weren’t for her insane work ethic; it’s her last week on the job after all. Only 6 more days. 3 days til graduation, 6 til she moves to Chicago.  
It’s coming way too fast.  
The last couple of weeks have been a whirlwind. Finals, a few end of season exhibition races, packing up the apartment, late nights drinking….and so much Louis. So much Louis that Harry can’t believe they haven’t known each other their whole lives. Shivering a little, her damp skin clammy in the high air conditioning blowing from the vent overhead, Harry moves down the aisle and idly shoves a few more books into their spaces, not really double checking to make sure they are in the right place. They are in the right area, at least. That should be good enough.  
Pretty much since they had their “let’s be friends” talk Harry and Louis have been inseparable. They’d both fallen into each other’s lives and routines seamlessly. Harry knew Louis’ schedule nearly better than her own. Louis liked to wake up late. Drink at least three cups of tea before she’d write or edit for at least an hour or two. In the afternoon, if she didn’t have a class to teach or papers to grade, she would write some more. Harry found all kinds of ways to distract her. And Louis let her. It was kind of embarrassing.  
They found themselves in Louis’ bed more often than not. Endless hours spent talking, touching, kissing. Fucking. Sleeping, only to wake up after the minimum amount of rest and find themselves wrapped up in each other’s arms, panting into each other’s mouths, legs entwined, skin sliding against skin. It was all consuming and Harry was drunk on it.   
Spring had slowly morphed to summer; the days getting longer and the heat from the day carrying into the nights. Harry kept pushing thoughts of the very near future far from her mind. She did the bare minimum to complete her courses, she’d already gotten A’s just from her early work in the semester and any extra credit she could do, and she was happy to finish up her track season. All in all, Harry felt alive and incredibly happy. Every thought in her mind revolved around Louis and not much else.  
She finished shelving the last of the books on her cart and glanced up at the clock. Fuck yes! It was three minutes to six. Time to get the hell out of here. She had planned on dinner with Louis and they had loose plans to join up with the girls for drinks, if they could make it out of bed. Harry smirked a little just thinking about it. Bed and Louis were kind of all Harry could think about. It was almost like she was trying to cram so much into the little time they had left. She wanted to leave Louis with an internal mark, something to brand her with so she’d always remember Harry and this time they’ve had together. Somehow, saying goodbye to Louis in less than a week was inconceivable.   
Harry jogged toward Louis’ place, cutting through the quad and stopping at the little organic grocer just off campus. A small bag of pears and grapes, some fancy smelly cheese that would probably impress Louis and a soft, warm freshly baked baguette crinkled in her arms as she continued on to Louis’ place. Seconds later and Harry was stepping up to Louis’ door. Harry peered through the smudged glass of the old building and waited for Louis to buzz her in. She pleasantly hummed in her throat when she heard Louis’ voice crackle in the speaker to her right.  
“Yeah?” Came Louis’ light airy voice.  
Harry felt it in her toes. “S’ me.” She rasped, her throat a little dry from the quick run she’d finished to get there.  
The door buzzed and she flew up the stairs, the baguette bopping on her chin. Louis was waiting at the door, wrapped in a towel, her short hair wet and like porcupine quills on her head. Her eyes sparked a bright shade of blue and her cheeks were flushed from a recent shower. Her bare shoulders held a few droplets of water and Harry fought the urge to lick Louis’ honey sweet skin.  
“Hey!” Louis said lightly, barely able to get the word out before Harry was on her, pressing her soft full lips to Louis’ and smashing the bag between them. She pried Louis’ lips open, obligingly, with her tongue and deepened the kiss, eager to show Louis how much she missed her.  
Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as she gasped in surprise. Once she caught up with Harry and her insistent kisses, she responded, her hands grabbing at Harry’s tiny taut bum, pulling her closer. The bag between them protested, crinkling loudly, the bread breaking sadly in two, half falling to the ground and landing on Louis’ bare toes.  
“Aw Fuck! That was fresh baked!” Harry grumbled, but still not bothering to stop kissing at Louis’ addictive lips.   
Louis smirked and kissed Harry one last time, firmly on her cheek, releasing her so she could hoist her towel up higher on her nearly visible chest.   
“Really?” Harry challenged, inserting her finger between the damp terry cloth and the divot between Louis’ full, firm breasts. She tugged a little and the towel came loose, still clinging to Louis’ hips and ass, but dropping from her chest.  
“Haz.” Louis sighed breathlessly, latching on to Harry’s neck and kissing the skin there until it bloomed a fair crimson.   
Harry moaned and dropped the parcel in her arms, dinner forgotten, pears probably bruising at the bottom of the abused bag. She kicked the door shut with her foot and started stripping her clothes off. All that mattered in that moment was getting naked and getting Louis underneath her. Or on top. Whatever Louis wanted, really. Harry just wanted Louis, however she could get her.   
Louis let the towel drop off of her body completely so that she was bare to Harry. Harry nearly fell over herself trying to kick off her running shoes, eyes round and nearly bulging as she took in the sight of Louis in front of her, her own running shorts and panties already tangled around her ankles. Louis just leaned back against the small dining table that doubled as a desk and watched, trying to suppress a giggle as Harry stumbled and flailed.  
“Sure. Laugh now, Tomlinson. You won’t be laughing in a minute.” Harry tried to warn, her stern tone ineffective as her voice was muffled by the lycra sports bra wrapped around her face.   
Louis lost it then, doubled over, laughing loudly at the clumsy, endearing, gangly girl in front of her. Fortunately for Harry, Louis found that combination incredibly sexy.   
Finally free of her frustratingly difficult to remove clothing, Harry was naked and flushed, staring wantonly at Louis. Louis stopped laughing abruptly. The space between them suddenly seemed unbearably far and Harry became focused on changing that. She let out a quiet growl, her evergreen eyes narrowed and lust filled. There was a beautiful flush on her pale chest, rising to her neck and face, the heat consuming her and fizzing in her brain.  
Louis held her breath, waiting for Harry. Harry and her full lips and her endless legs and crazy hair that tickled Louis’ face and smelled like spring rain and summer meadows. Just her nearness was enough to get Louis wet and wanting. The combination of desire and affection in Harry’s eyes threatened to bring Louis down, her knees weak and pulse quickening. Harry reached Louis and wrapped her large hands firmly around Louis’ bottom. She squeezed hard enough to make Louis gasp and lifted her to the table, pushing herself between Louis’ legs. Louis opened them willingly, already half gone, her nipples brushing up against Harry’s, the sensation mind numbing.  
“Going to fuck you on this table.” Harry half moaned half whispered in Louis’ ear as her bubble gum pink tongue swirled around the shell.  
“Nnggh…Won’t stop you.” Louis groaned, arching her back, needing Harry. Needing her so much.  
Harry’s tongue moved along the beautiful curve of Louis’ neck and settled in the dip of her collar bone. She licked and sucked along the delicate bone there, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from Louis. She held Louis’ head with a firm tangled grasp in her hair at the back of her head and rolled one of her sensitive nipples between her fingers, teasing and pinching, the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Louis rewarded her with a string of swear words, punctuated by deep raspy moans.   
A few minutes of fondling and Louis was begging Harry to alieve the growing pressure between her legs. “Lay back for me, will you babe?” Harry’s voice was rough, broken and dripping with arousal, as she moved Louis’ laptop and a stack of messy papers further down the table.   
Louis gracefully eased herself backward on the small table, her legs still hanging off the edge. Her breath was labored, already coiled and ready to explode for Harry. Harry took a moment to look at her, admire her. “So fucking beautiful, Lou. God. Look at you.”   
Louis looked up at Harry through her hooded eyes, her mouth slightly open, her entire body ready and on display. Harry ran her hands up and down Louis’ torso, stopping to play here and there, mostly just reveling in the smooth silkiness of her perfectly bronzed skin. Harry could swear that just a few minutes in the sun and Louis tanned up like golden fruit hanging from a vine. Tired of waiting, Louis finally begged, just as Harry pinched at both of her nipples this side of too rough, “Harry, please. Fuck…I….aahh….need you.”  
Harry gave Louis a lopsided grin, one of her dimples popping out in the most sexy-adorable way. “Yeah. M’ gonna take care of you beautiful. Don’t worry.” She slowly dragged her palms along Louis’ inner thighs, pulling her legs up so that her heels rested on the edge of the table. She spread her legs by pushing her knees wider, gentle thumbs pressing into the soft silky skin on the inside of her knees.   
“Mmmmggggh.” Louis moaned deeply and squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire center was open and exposed for Harry, wet and glistening and Harry had never seen anything so mouthwateringly enticing in her entire life. She let Louis remain like that for a moment, spread out and vulnerable until finally, finally, Harry couldn’t hold back. She ran her thumb over Louis’ clit, pressing firmly right where Louis needed her most.  
“Fuck! H. Yes. Please.” Louis’ voice was desperate, hot and pleading.   
Harry pushed her body between Louis’ legs so that she could lean over her and nip at her breasts, nipples and soft tummy. As she did this she sunk one long narrow finger deep inside Louis. Louis arched her back, pressing her heels into the table’s edge, fucking herself down, grinding, onto Harry’s finger.  
“Come on love. Easy. Just lay back. Let me take care of you.” Harry murmured, soothingly, licking and sucking one of Louis’ nipples into perfect tautness, raised and pert, begging to be bitten. Harry did.   
“Shit.” Louis called out, her voice hoarse.  
Harry dropped her other unoccupied hand down between Louis’ legs and collected some of the wetness with her other middle finger. “Lou. Let me know…let me know if this is ok.” She swirled the newly moistened finger at Louis’ other hole. Louis lost it. She moaned and growled at the same time, the sound caught in her throat, a strangled hot sound that made Harry so wet, the burning tug of arousal deep inside her, unfurling, coiling. So fucking needy for Louis. For Louis to come and ride out her high with Harry’s name on her lips.  
Harry started fucking Louis in earnest now with her fingers, slipping a second finger in, pressing her thumb to the hardened bud of her clit insistently. The other finger circled the tight ring of muscle below, dripping wet from the spreading cum leaking from Louis as she was being thoroughly fucked by Harry’s expert fingers. Harry breached Louis in between her ass cheeks, her shoulders bunched so that she could get both hands in the small space, her mouth working at Louis’ hips, thighs and lower tummy.   
Louis was in a complete frenzy, the table creaking below her, her hips lifting off the surface, the sounds coming from her truly unbidden and utterly pornographic. Harry was inspired, spurred on by the way Louis responded to her. She sunk all of her fingers in deeper, twisting and sliding in and out and moving so that her mouth was now sucking Louis’ clit in between her lips. Louis’ taste was like honey to Harry, sweet and thick, invading Harry’s mouth, making her near crazy with want.   
When Louis came it took over her entire body. She shook with the force of it, clamping down on Harry with every space that Harry had invaded. She screamed out Harry’s name and her shoulders lifted off the table, her body curving over Harry’s. She gripped Harry’s curls and swore, “Fuck! Harry!” Harry worked her fingers harder, in and out, up, up, deeper, deeper…until Louis cried out for her to stop.   
Harry slowed, but didn’t still until she could feel the last of the quivering and quaking leave Louis’ body. Louis was spent, lying back, panting on the table, the line of her sternum shimmery with sweat, her legs opened to the side, limp and heavy. Harry slowly, slowly, pulled her fingers from Louis’ body, the wet squelching noise barely audibly underneath Louis’ labored breathing. Harry gave each of Louis’ inner thighs a wet soft kiss and pulled Louis to her. She gripped her small frail torso to hers and soothed her by kissing her forehead and rubbing her bare shoulders. She lifted her, bridal style, and walked toward the bedroom. Louis clung to her, her body completely weak and spent. She was in a state of blissful floaty exhaustion.  
“Baby.” Harry cooed, tucking Louis in.   
“Haz. Sorry…M’ so sleepy.” Louis whispered.  
“S’ ok. You sleep. I’ll get dinner ready, K?”   
“Hmmm.” Louis hummed and drifted off.   
Harry sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Louis for a few minutes. God, she was gorgeous. Her face was pink and dewy and she looked so young in her sleep. They’d slept together, actually slept together, many times by now but Harry couldn’t get used to how truly beautiful Louis was like this. Unguarded, not spoiled by any preoccupations or worries. She just looked at peace. Peaceful and so fucking beautiful. It was nearly heartbreaking.  
Harry sucked in a breath and fought back tears. All at once Harry was confronted by the fact that this, whatever this was, would be over in a matter of days. She was going to Chicago and Louis, well Louis hadn’t really committed to anything. She had her apartment til the end of the summer and she wasn’t really talking about what lie beyond that. Harry knew that Professor Ellory had sent several inquiry letters to publishers and that her work was being looked at seriously. They just hadn’t really talked about anything beyond this…their little bubble here at school, the sex laden magical existence that had overtaken them.  
As one lone tear slipped from Harry’s eye, she tried desperately to let the worry go. She had to make the most of the time they had left and then she had to move on. This was her plan. It had always been her plan. Graduate and move to Chicago. She never planned on Louis. Or all of these feelings that crept into her soul, threatening to choke and suffocate her.   
She looked at Louis, who was making these adorable happy humming noises as she drifted deeper into sleep. She didn’t know how, if at all, Louis would factor into her future and she needed to try to let any romantic notions of a future with her go. The fact was that they had this connection, but it didn’t really mean anything, it was an unplanned thing that was a nice break from reality. If there was anything Harry was sure of it was that love, true love, was a myth and that she wasn’t able to wrap her head around how she, Harry, would ever be deserving of anything close to it. Pushing off the bed, in search of some comfy clothes that smelt of Louis, Harry decided to focus on dinner. Dinner for now, who knows what would happen later.  
*****  
About an hour later, Louis shuffled out of her bedroom, hair mussed and flat on one side. “H.?” She croaked.  
Harry stuck her head up over the back of the couch where she’d been laying playing on phone. “Hey gorgeous!” She called out, her face a mixture of emotions and affection when she saw Louis. Louis was still sleepy and wearing an inside out t-shirt that hung down to the middle of her thighs.  
“Hmmmm. Slept so good.” Louis murmured, leaning over the couch and kissing Harry’s nose. Harry smiled, showing her square white teeth, taking in how soft and warm Louis was, smelling like lavender and citrus, and a little like sex. An intoxicating combination.  
“I’m glad. Hungry?”   
“Famished.” Louis stood up and stretched her arms over her head, shirt sliding up over her hips, the small swell of her tummy popping out. Harry felt something stir inside her, a mix of arousal (fuck this girl and her amazing skin and smell and voice…it was going to kill Harry) and fondness.   
“Let’s eat.” Harry offered, jumping off the couch, heading toward the kitchen.   
Harry had arranged a few plates of fruit, the cheese and whatever salvaged bread she could use. She also found some honey and shelled walnuts in Louis’ cabinet and a bottle of white wine. She pulled everything out and laid it all on the end of the table where she’d had Louis spread out just a short while before. She looked over at Louis sheepishly, who was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. “I cleaned the table. Promise.”  
Louis giggled and ran a hand through her hair. “Thanks. Looks great, Haz.” She really was famished. She blushed a little thinking about what had made her so hungry.   
They ate quietly, talking and sharing their wine as the sun set outside. It was comfortable and easy. After dinner they retreated to the couch, curled up together listening to music and talking. The night slipped away and when they finally went to bed, Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ front, after Louis ate Harry out for what felt like ages; they barely remembered they missed out on a night out with Harry’s friends, too wrapped up in each other to really care.   
The next morning was easy and lazy as Harry and Louis lounged about, sipping tea and watching bad reality tv reruns. There was a sports banquette that evening and Harry was putting off writing her speech for the athlete of the year award she was being presented with. Louis was teasing her, while resting between her legs, lying on her chest, running her foot up and down Harry’s strong calf.  
“Don’t forget to thank the little people.” Louis giggled.  
“Right. The little people. I should definitely thank one little person for sure.”  
Louis slapped at Harry’s forearm playfully, fully aware of the fact that Harry towered over her by a full 6 inches. “You sure you want me to come?” She questioned quietly.  
“Absolutely sure. I want you there. Especially since you promised you’d wear that dress we got last week.” Harry squeezed Louis’ around the hips, enjoying the warm cocoon of blankets wrapped around them. The apartment was cool this morning, the sky outside gray and overcast.   
“That’s all you want me there for? To ogle my legs in that obscene dress?” Louis acted offended, even though it thrilled her knowing Harry had picked out the very fitted short black dress with the cap sleeves and cut out back. Harry had nearly fucked her in the dressing room when she’d come out to show her the dress, unsure of how revealing it was. Louis had been able to stop her but only because she promised that she would let Harry fuck her with the dildo she’d made the mistake of telling her she had stowed in the back of her closet.  
“No!” Harry protested. “Not your legs. Your boobs.”   
Louis squawked and wriggled around to face Harry, pressing herself into Harry’s body, feeling how they just fit, clicking together like a puzzle. Harry let out a happy little sigh and dropped her hands to Louis’ bum, each of her hands fitting over a cheek like they were made to hold her like this. Louis pressed her lips to Harry’s, a lazy slow slide of tongues, tasting the bittersweet flavor of tea and the essence of their chemistry mingled together.  
A phone began ringing somewhere in the apartment and Harry groaned, gripping Louis’ ass tighter. “Noooo.” She drawled in her low deep voice, bucking her hips just once.  
“Insatiable.” Louis admonished, sliding off Harry effortlessly, keeping her eyes on Harry’s as she eased off the couch. Harry was entranced by the graceful way that Louis moved, her curves sinuous and delicate bones and strong muscles all blending together in such a way that shouldn’t be as attractive as it was, but…Harry let out the breath she was holding. Louis turned and Harry could see the mark of her hand prints fading on the fair skin of Louis’ backside. Christ Harry couldn’t stop staring. She really was that beautiful.  
“Hullo?” Louis rasped into the mobile phone she unearthed from the pile on the table.  
She glanced at Harry and tucked her hair behind her ear. She gave Harry a small smile from across the room. Harry grinned back.   
“Uh-huh? You’re kidding me?” A pause. “No way! No fucking way!” Louis squealed in the phone. Harry felt her eyebrows raise and she sat up on the couch, turned toward Louis, eager to hear whatever news Louis was getting on the phone.  
“Fuck. Yes. Absolutely. I’ll be there.” Louis said good bye and dropped the phone to the table, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and twisting it in anxious fingers.  
Harry stood up and ambled across the room toward Louis. Louis watched as Harry drew nearer, her long legs flexing and green eyes sparkling. “Haz you will never believe it.” She whispered.  
Harry stopped about a foot away. “What Lou? What is it?” She stared at Louis flushed cheeks and incredulous expression and waited.  
“That was Kendall.” Louis shifted on her feet. “She got me a publishing deal. Bantam wants my book. They are giving me an advance and scheduling a signing tour. I have to be in New York Monday.” She stared at Harry, her eyes open, blinking, staring up at Harry.  
Harry felt her heart stutter. This was…great. Great for Louis. But, in that moment the reality that Harry hadn’t allowed herself to face until now came crashing all around her. Louis would be out of her life forever now. Any hope that Harry had in her heart, or her mind, that Louis might just follow her to Chicago was gone now. She couldn’t help but feel a piercing pain in her chest at that idea. It really was going to be over.   
“H?” Louis’ mesmerizing pink lips were open and Harry could feel her breathe on her skin and could see the way the fine skin around her blue eyes lay in crinkled wait for a smile that was just beyond her expression.   
“Fuck. Yeah. Sorry, Lou. I…I…holy shit this is fantastic!” Harry finally found her voice and picked Louis up, spinning her around the tiny apartment, ignoring the burning pain she felt in her chest, spreading into her gut and mind. She shouted and jumped about with Louis’ tiny body in her arms. Louis laughed and slumped into Harry’s arms, letting herself be dragged around like a rag doll.   
“Put me down you giant!” Louis said through deep chuckles, the peals of her laughter echoing off the walls of her messy and cozy apartment.   
Harry released her and gripped her cheeks in her hands. “Lou. This is amazing. I’m so…so proud of you. Congratulations. You deserve it. Honest.” She cupped her face gingerly and leaned down to kiss her. Louis kissed her back immediately, seeking Harry’s mouth and touch and curling into her as if she were made to be the other piece of her. Harry lost herself in Louis’ kiss, feeling her body pressed up against hers and surrendering to the heat of the moment. This girl, this amazing beautiful girl who had turned her life upside down was leaving her. Harry felt the chasm inside her opening again, deep dark and full of despair, the loss she locked up after Lily threatening to consume her. This couldn’t be happening again.   
Harry couldn’t help but feel that love would elude her forever. There was something inside her, something dark and twisted that must be keeping her from being truly happy. She almost thought…almost let herself think….that this could be it. But, as always, Harry was on the outside looking in, feeling forever left behind and inexplicably alone.   
Louis broke their kiss, her lips shiny and slick, as she blinked up at Harry. “Harry? You ok?” Her voice was tender and sweet as she wrapped Harry’s shiny curls around her fingertips.   
Harry bit her lip and considered telling her everything. Telling her not to leave her. Telling her that she thinks she could be it. Telling Louis that she could see herself falling in love with her. Having babies and a house in some forgettable suburb somewhere, happy and content, wrapped up in each other’s arms always and forever.   
Instead she just whispered, “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” And threw everything she couldn’t say into her actions, sweeping Louis up off of her feet and taking her to bed, using her lips and hands and body to convey meaning to Louis, worshipping her, taking her apart only to put her back together carefully, lovingly. To Harry, the next few days would have to be enough. Enough to last a lifetime that they wouldn’t have together.   
*****  
Waking up the next morning was difficult. Difficult for Louis because she knew she only had 5 days with Harry. Five days until she moved. Five days until she began the next chapter (haha) of her life. When she had gotten the call from Kendall yesterday she was just so excited, so over the moon, she barely gave herself time to think about what it meant. What it meant for her and Harry. Harry was clearly so happy for her. She laughed and said all the right things. The only thing she didn’t say was if she’d miss Louis at all.  
And that, well, that stung.  
It’s not that Louis was expecting a big proposal or sweeping romantic declaration of love or anything from Harry. She knew that wasn’t Harry. It wasn’t really her either. It’s just…she was feeling a little melancholy is all. She felt sad that it didn’t seem to really bother Harry that they were really not going to see each other again after Monday. That this was it. And it had all happened so fast. It was over, really, before it even began.   
Shit timing, Louis guessed. But who knows? Maybe there isn’t someone for everyone like Louis had grown up to believe. Maybe it was just going to be her out there against the big wide world. She wished she could be more like Harry in that regard. Harry seemed to have it all figured out. She was longing to get out of here…to move on; start her “real life” as she called it. She wished she didn’t have this deep longing inside of her to belong to someone, to share a life with someone. But she did.   
And Harry didn’t. And, well, that just sucked.  
So, here she was, 5 days from leaving the college town she’d spent the last three years in ready to embark upon her journey into a future she had always dreamed about completely alone. Not just alone in her future, alone in her apartment in the here and now. The bed was already cold, Harry having left hours ago to catch a lecture and her last shift at the library. Louis planned on meeting with Kendall this afternoon to discuss whatever plans needed to be made and then tonight was the sports banquet.  
Louis felt a white hot stab of arousal deep in her gut, remembering the way Harry had looked at her in that stupid dress she bought, and the way she fucked her when they got home; hurriedly, as soon as they could pay and catch a bus home. Harry.   
Louis had never been with someone she was so sexually compatible with before. It was like Harry just knew how to touch her, what to do to her to make her body sing. It was rare. Not that Louis had a whole lot of experience, a few girlfriends, Susan being her only serious one, and a handful of hook-ups, but with Harry everything was different. And over the last few short weeks it wasn’t just the sex that Louis craved; it was the simple act of being with Harry. She loved hearing her talk in that slow, husky voice of hers. She could look at the wide planes of her handsome face all day, marveling in the way her green eyes sparkled when she told a joke or recalled some silly thing one of her friends did. It was addictive, is what it was. Harry Styles was fucking addictive. And it was going to kill Louis.   
On some level, Louis had known all along it was stupid to keep going with Harry, but she just couldn’t help herself, she thought, as she slipped into the shower to get ready for her meeting with Kendall. It was like a vortex she had gotten herself caught up in, sucked in by Harry and whatever illusion Louis had of being able to cut it off when she needed to. Turns out it really wasn’t going to be that easy. It was probably going to be one of the hardest things she’d ever done.   
Walking through the bustling campus, the warm sun beating down on her, Louis found herself smiling at the memories she had amassed of her time with Harry. She really was endearing in so many ways. Sweet one moment and incredibly alluring and sexy the next. God. The things she did with her mouth, her hands, her body…Louis could feel a flush rising to her cheeks just thinking about it. She reached Kendall’s office and tried to push thoughts of Harry out of her mind. Easier said than done, a perfect vision of Harry’s long, lithe body lurking in the corner of her cognizance.  
“Louis.” Kendall looked up at her, closing down her laptop when Louis entered the room. The air conditioner hummed in the background, blowing cool air from the window near the book shelf.   
“Hey.” Louis remarked, slumping into the seat across from Kendall, pulling out a notepad and pen for their meeting.  
“So…congratulations.” Kendall hummed, a smile spreading across her face.  
Louis smiled back, broader, she was truly happy about the current status of her book. “Thanks.”  
“So, we have to go over a few details from the contract and make some travel arrangements.”   
“Right. So?” Louis chewed on the end of her pen, Kendall tracking the movement carefully.  
“Right. So, I printed a copy of the contract and had Reg take a look at it.”   
Louis tried not to let her face show any emotion as Kendall mentioned her husband, a lawyer. She reached across the desk and took the papers, her fingers brushing Kendall’s. Kendall smiled warmly, fully composed and professional. Louis took it as a good sign.  
“There are a few areas he suggested we go back to the publisher and request some clarification and changes. You will see the highlighted areas and his notes in the margin. I can proceed with those suggestions today, if you are ok with them?” Kendall stood up, moving to sit next to Louis in the empty chair. She was wearing a short sleeve red jersey wrap dress that hugged her slender curves and showed off her long legs. Her feet were in strappy sandals and of course, her fingers and toes painted and manicured perfectly. As she leaned in to point out the highlighted passages, she pressed against Louis’ arm unnecessarily, her perfume and body heat invading Louis’ space.   
Louis shifted slightly so that she could widen the very small distance between them and hummed as she looked over the lines Kendall pointed out with her long elegant fingers. “Hm. Ok, these make sense. Can I…Can I take a copy and read it and get back to you by the end of the day if I have any other changes?”  
“Of course.” Kendall smiled, crossing her long leg over the other, leaning back in her chair. “Next we should talk about travel. Bantam will fly us both out on an 11:50 am non-stop Monday morning. They’ve made a reservation for us at a hotel near their offices.”  
Louis quirked an eyebrow. She hadn’t thought this far but of course Kendall would be going with her. Why wouldn’t she? She was her agent. “Ok. Separate rooms, yes?”  
Kendall swiped an errant lock of hair behind her ear and studied Louis. Her dark blue eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. “Is that what you want?”  
Louis didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” She said simply. She didn’t want to start sending Kendall mixed signals. Not now, not with everything up in the air with her future and…Harry.  
Kendall looked at her a moment more. “Ok then.” She said with an air of finality. “I’ll speak to my contact today and get it all sorted. I’ll email you the itinerary?”  
“Great. And, Kendall?” Louis stood up as Kendall walked back around to the other side of the desk once again, “Thanks. Thank you for everything.”  
Kendall smiled, the action not quite authentic. “Of course.”   
Louis gathered her things and was heading toward the door when Kendall called her back. “Louis?”  
“Hm?”   
“It’s like a bandaid. Make it quick. It will hurt less.”  
Louis stared at her, not sure what the hell she was talking about. She said as much.  
“I saw you with that girl. The tall one with the curly hair.” Kendall’s voice was smooth, even. Very much in control.  
Louis was stunned. She hadn’t told Kendall about Harry, well, because she hadn’t but now Kendall was confronting her with it and Louis was confused. How was she supposed to feel about this? “Oh?” Was all she said.  
“Yes. And, it will hurt like hell, but you’re strong. And you have your future to think about. Be smart about it.” Kendall looked at her a moment more and sat down at her desk, the leather crinkling under the soft weight of her body. She opened back up her laptop without another glance at Louis, who stood in the doorway, hand on the knob, wondering what to say next.   
In the end, she didn’t say anything. She just slipped out into the dark humid hallway, lost in her thoughts, lost in Kendall’s words.   
~~~~~  
“Break a leg or whatever it is you do for these types of things.” Lane giggled, pulling Harry into a big bear hug.   
Harry had finally decided on a loose sheer black and red paisley low cut blouse with a sort of useless bow that she left undone and a pair of simple wide leg black trousers for the sports banquet. So she didn’t tower over Louis she wore black flats that were not nearly as comfortable as her running shoes but definitely more comfortable than the heels Ash tried to get her to wear. She left her hair loose and, with Sarah’s help, styled it in soft waves around her face.   
“You look hot, my friend.” Lane said, with no trace of humor in her voice.  
“Thanks Laney.” Harry blushed, looking in the mirror one more time. She looked…different. More grown up. She felt a nervous flutter of in her stomach. She wasn’t nervous just because she’d be receiving an award or because she had to do a speech, no, she’d done plenty of those and received countless awards in her career as a racer. No, she was nervous to know Louis would be in the audience and that two parts of her world, two very different parts of her life, would be intersecting tonight. And she wanted it. She wanted Louis to see her in her element and she wanted her teammates, her peers, hell, everyone in the world, to see her with Louis.   
She was proud. And not just because of who she was as an athlete. She was proud to have Louis on her arm. To be out with her.   
But, like everything these days, since she met Louis, in fact, her elation was laced with bittersweet reality. Because it was ending in just a few short days and she only had so few opportunities to show Louis what she meant to her. Part of Harry wanted to run, like she always had, but another part, something deeper that she didn’t fully understand, wanted to stay and fight. Make Louis see what they could be. Beg her to be with Harry, forget everything else and just be together.   
And that, that simply wasn’t ok.  
The rationale part of Harry, the part that had always driven her forward, despite her outward flighty uninterested appearance, was whispering in her mind that she couldn’t give up her future dreams to get away, build a life for herself and make a difference in the world. Her thinking self propelled her forward, knowing that being independent and alone was all she ever wanted and here it was and nothing could, or should, stand in her way.   
Still…  
When she was with Louis she lost her mind a little. She was dragged under and felt like she couldn’t think rationally. It was all louislouislouis.  
And it confused her.  
Lane handed Harry the keys to her car (a really sad excuse of an automobile but it would have to do since the banquet was off campus and Harry didn’t really want to take the bus all dressed up and late at night). “Thanks, Lane.”  
“No sex in Sasha.” Lane admonished, referring to the rust bucket of a car she lovingly named after Russian actress she’d had a massive crush on for years.   
“Ew. As if. Who knows what you’ve done in that thing.” Harry groaned.   
She hugged her friends good bye and headed out and over to pick up Louis. When she got to Louis’ apartment she hastily parked and walked up the path. Before she even had a chance to buzz up the door was opening. Harry smirked knowing that Louis had been waiting for her to arrive. She walked carefully up the stairs, not racing the way she usually did, because she didn’t want to muss her nice clothes. The door at the top of the stairs was ajar.   
Walking in, Harry called out, “Lou?”  
“In here.” Louis called from bathroom.  
Harry walked through the small crowded space, made more cramped with the boxes that littered the floor and surfaces, Louis already well into packing for her move. It made Harry cringe a little, but her place wasn’t any better, boxes stacked along all of the walls, each girl using a different color marker to delineate whose stuff was whose.   
She turned the corner and felt her breath catch in her throat. Louis was stunning. Absolutely stunning.  
Her bare legs were what Harry noticed first. The dress landed just above the knee and was a simple A-line cut, but Louis’ legs were smooth and slightly glossy, as she had apparently applied the lavender oil Harry liked so much to her freshly bathed skin. Her delicate ankles ended in tiny strap on black heels, elongating her legs and making them look that much more shapely. The simple black dress hugged Louis’ curves in just the right way, her tiny waist accentuated by the thin satin band and her toned arms showing in the near sleeveless design. The back of the dress was completely cut out, delving into Louis’ soft strong back in a sharp V that lined up directly with the unseen crack of her ass, making Harry salivate a little. Louis’ elegant neck looked soft and vulnerable, making Harry want to kiss it and suck marks in it, showing the world that she belonged to Harry.  
Only she didn’t, did she?  
“Fuck.” Harry breathed out, just as Louis looked up at her. Louis’ blue eyes sparkled a cornflower blue tonight, accentuated with only a little bit of mascara. She wore a tiny bit of citrus flavored gloss on her lips and that was it. Her short pixie cut hair was flipped off her face in a neat almost slicked back style, showing her large eyes even more. She looked amazing.  
“Fuck, good or fuck, bad?” Louis teased, clasping a small drop earing to her left ear.  
“Fuck as in I want to right now.” Harry whispered, coming up behind her so she could see their reflection in the mirror.  
Louis leaned her head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder, exposing the pale column of her neck. Harry felt uncomfortably wet all of a sudden. “Patience, dear.” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s jawline, licking over it to remove the faint mark of gloss left behind.  
Harry whined, gripping Louis’ curvy hips through the dress. “Patience is not one of my strong suits.”  
“Oh, I know.” Louis wriggled away, turning to face Harry, their bodies pressed up against one another. “You look beautiful, Haz.”  
Harry blushed under Louis’ gaze. “Not like you, Lou. You…you look…gorgeous.”   
Louis’ eyes darkened; Harry could see the pupils dilate noticeably. She leaned in to kiss Louis softly, smelling lavender and citrus and Louis. “Hmmmm.” Louis hummed into the kiss, their tongues touching lightly. She broke away, their noses still pressed together. “Should go now or we’ll never leave.”  
Harry exhaled and fit her lips around Louis’ bottom lip one last time, licking along the curve there. “Suppose so.” She pulled away and looked Louis up and down one last time. “Can’t wait to get back here and get you out of that dress.”   
Louis kicked playfully at Harry’s shin. “Would now be a good time to let you know I don’t have on any underwear?”  
Harry stopped at the door and spun around. “Why the fuck would you tell me that?” She growled.  
“Just wanted to give you a little incentive, that’s all.” Louis winked, the little tease, she actually winked.   
Harry leaned forward and grabbed the hem of Louis’ dress, never breaking eye contact. She pulled the dress up and felt a whoosh of air from Louis’ lungs once she was fully exposed. She finally looked down and saw that Louis wasn’t lying. She’d also trimmed the short hairs between her legs so that she was nearly bald, just a small strip lining the folds. Harry gulped. “Jesus Christ, Louis.”  
Louis slid one hand down her torso til it stopped over her center. She dipped one finger inside of her, smirking as she watched Harry’s eyes widen. “Here love.” She pulled her hand out slowly, careful not to touch her dress. “Have a taste to tide you over.” She pressed her damp finger to Harry’s lips, Harry obediently, greedily, pulled the finger into her mouth to suck. She moaned deeply around the digit, closing her eyes and dropping the dress abruptly.   
“Louis.” Harry finally breathed out as Louis slid her finger out of Harry’s mouth. She ran the wet finger along Harry’s plump bottom lip.   
“Come on. Don’t want to be late.” Louis whispered, pushing past Harry in the doorway, leaving a stunned curly headed girl gaping behind her.   
Harry finally shook out of her daze and caught up with Louis at the front door. “I will get you back for that.” She teased.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” Louis threw over her shoulder, already descending the stairs into the night.  
~~~~  
The banquet was fun. Harry delivered a flawless speech, peppered with humor and one very sweet comment to her “amazing and close friend” Louis, that had Louis blushing in her seat, crossing her legs uncomfortably. It made Louis excited to see Harry in her element, so in control and well-liked by everyone in the room. She introduced Louis to all of her teammates and coaches and never left her side. The dinner was mediocre, as meals in those types of places usually are, but Louis could care less. She had Harry by her side and the promise of their night together lay out in front of her like a promise.   
Louis had a few glasses of champagne while Harry drank water all night. As Louis slowly grew more and more tipsy she felt the urge to get Harry back to her apartment growing stronger with every passing sip and minute of the clock ticking by.   
“Come on. Wanna go home.” She finally whispered into Harry’s ear, knowing her hot breath was tickling Harry and urging her on.  
Harry looked down at Louis and her eyes sparkled. Louis felt her pulse quicken. Harry was flushed and talking animatedly; in her element. “Yeah?” She smirked.  
“Yeah. C’mon…Don’t wanna wait.” Louis practically slurred. She wasn’t really drunk, she was just feeling the pressing need to be alone, gloriously alone with Harry.  
Harry backed Louis up to the nearest wall, just a foot or two behind where they were standing, so they were out of ear shot from the other banquet attendees. “What’s got you all hot and bothered?” She teased, licking her full lips, taunting Louis, who just wanted to kiss, taste, bite.  
“Not hot n’ bothered.” Louis pouted, her eyelashes sweeping over her sharp cheekbones.   
“I can practically smell how wet you are for me, babe.” Harry purred, leaning down to kiss Louis behind her ear.   
Louis gasped, pressing her bare back to the cool wall behind her. Her eyes slipped shut. Harry had this insane effect on her. Her voice, syrupy slow and sweet as maple sugar, made Louis weak in the knees. Catching her breath she breathed out. “S’ all for you.”   
For a moment their eyes locked and the rest of the room faded away. Harry smiled down at Louis and Louis breathed through her slightly open mouth, taking in Harry. Harry and her creamy white skin, pink lips and flushed cheeks. She wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there; wrap her arms and legs around her long lanky frame and never let go. She was ridiculously attracted to Harry but even more, she found herself lightheaded and giddy, only wanting more of Harry than she could possible ever have.  
“Come on.” Harry whispered; her evergreen eyes wide and dark. She grabbed Louis’ smaller hand in her own and pulled her toward the door, ignoring the catcalls of some of her more boisterous team mates.   
Louis followed, watching Harry’s long legs move effortlessly under the thin silky fabric of her trousers. The way the material clung to her small shapely ass was intoxicating. Louis nearly tripped over her own two feet staring at Harry as she moved quickly through the crowded room.   
The night air was humid, causing goose bumps to break out on Louis’ arms as soon as she walked outside; the cold air from the chilled room inside the building was a sharp contrast. Harry didn’t look behind her, she just kept pulling Louis forward. Louis was nearly out of breath working to keep up with Harry but she didn’t complain. If she could jet pack home or vaporize her and Harry through the night she would. Anything to get in bed with Harry as quick as possible.  
The short car ride was quiet, neither of them saying much. The radio buzzed between them, Adele crooning about rolling in the deep. Harry’s hand moved incrementally higher up Louis’ bare thigh, her thumb pressing firm circles into the sensitive skin. Louis was having a hard time concentrating on much else besides Harry’s fingers. The hands on her inner thigh felt like searing presses of molten lava sinking into her skin. Lost in the sensation of Harry’s skilled fingers, Louis was positively awestruck when she realized they were parking in front of her building in what seemed like record time. It was a good thing too, because Harry’s hand had traveled about as high up Louis’ leg as possible to not be indecent.  
Wordlessly, they exited the car and walked up the short path, their heels clicking sharply on the concrete. There was an immediacy to their actions, a feeling of urgency with the need to fit it all in to the short amount of time they had left. Louis opened the door with her key and walked into the cool dark vestibule. As soon as Harry crossed the threshold she was on Louis, pressing her backward to the wall of mailboxes, hands in Louis’ short hair, knee pressing between her legs.  
“Fuck, Louis. I don’t know how you do this to me…” Harry invaded Louis’ mouth, smooth tongue sliding in alongside Louis’ eliciting a sharp moan from deep inside the smaller girl’s body.  
Louis kissed Harry back feverishly, tasting Harry and feeling the heat of her body envelop her. Suddenly this wasn’t enough. None of it was enough. Fighting back hot tears, Louis gripped Harry’s curls and yanked her forward, hard. “Want you to fuck me, Haz. Fuck me so hard so I won’t forget you.”  
Harry’s hips stuttered and she pulled her head back to look into Louis’ shimmering eyes. A look of understanding passed between them. And Louis knew that, for her, this was it. For the rest of her life, Harry would be the one to get over.   
“Yes. Yeah. C’mon.” Harry let go of Louis and moved away so Louis could lead the way up the stairs. Quietly they ascended; their footfalls soft and quiet on the threadbare carpet.   
Inside the door, Harry kicked off her shoes and bent to undo the straps of Louis’ heeled sandals. Louis took each foot out slowly as Harry moved her hands up each calf afterward. “Love the way you feel, Lou.” She said, pressing a kiss to the inside of one of Louis’ knees.  
Louis’ skin felt hot. Too hot. Like she was burning from the inside out. Something about the tone in Harry’s voice, the reverence in her touch, was different. Gentler. More intimate. Louis shuddered from the feel of it all.   
Standing up straight, Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks, her thumbs grazing over Louis’ cheekbones. She kissed Louis tenderly, her tongue soft and gentle, lips warm and wet. Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth and she felt Harry’s lips quirk into a tiny smile. Reaching up, Louis pressed one hand to Harry’s warm cheek, her finger pressing into the dimple there. Soon their kisses grew more fervent, hotter, laced with need and Louis felt that sense of intimacy grow into something more primal. She wanted Harry. No, needed her. Needed her close. Needed her to fill her with her fingers, tongue, and mouth; just her.  
Harry broke away, pulling her hair up off of her face in a messy bun, fastening it with one of the perpetual ties found at her wrist. Louis slumped up against the taller girl, gripping her hips, working to catch her breath. Sliding her hands up the outside of Louis’ thighs Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Lou?”   
“Hm?” Louis felt spacey already and she hadn’t even come yet. Just having Harry so close, feeling her hands on her had Louis reeling. Her eyes were closed and her forehead pressed to the silky cloth of Harry’s shirt.   
“How many times in a row have you ever come?”   
Louis snapped her head up, her eyes searching out Harry’s in the dim light. Harry had a mischievous smirk on her face as she leaned down and began placing wet, biting kisses along Louis’ neck and collarbones. “W…why? What?” Louis finally asked.  
“How many times in a row have you ever come?” Harry said again, slower, deeper, with more authority.  
Louis felt her stomach flip and her lower belly tighten with arousal. She arched her back and dropped her head back toward her shoulders so Harry could reach her neck more fully. Harry’s hands had cleverly inched the short dress up to Louis’ hips, the fabric bunched up at her middle.   
“Ummmm…three? Three times. With you. That time in the shower and…oh!” Harry’s fingers had found their way to her center, one long nimble finger sliding along the slippery folds. “And then over the back of the couch. Fuck! Haz!” Harry’s finger crooked inside of Louis’, reaching deep inside in one slick thrust.   
“Right. And we finished in the bed, right?” Harry’s voice was smooth and calm, a sharp contrast to Louis’ high breathy pants.  
“Y…y…yeah.” Louis clung to Harry’s broader shoulders, her knees shaking and body curving in to mold around Harry. Harry’s finger pushed deep inside of her rhythmically as her other hand held Louis firmly in place by gripping her at the small of her back.  
“I think we can go for five tonight, don’t you?” Harry whispered darkly into Louis’ ear, finishing the sentence with a hot lick around the shell.  
Louis shivered and moaned, her orgasm coming fast with the way Harry’s hand was working inside her. She was already so wet just from being near Harry all night, hearing her, smelling her. It wouldn’t take much for her to peak at this rate. Harry slipped one finger inside Louis’ crack, ghosting over her other opening and she picked up the pace with her other finger. She fucked inside Louis fast and hard; deep and so thoroughly that Louis came abruptly. Her release hurtling through her body, ripping a scream from her throat.   
Harry worked her through it, nibbling her neck and licking over each spot as she murmured in her ear how good she was, how hot, how she drove Harry crazy.   
“Ok?” Harry finally mumbled, as she withdrew her finger. Louis exhaled shakily at the loss.  
“Mmmm.” Louis nodded and hugged Harry tight, feeling their bodies press together and reveling once again at how right it seemed.   
Harry laughed, low and throaty and said, “That’s what you get for not wearing underwear all night.”  
Louis smirked and pulled Harry down to kiss her. Barely touching lips, she whispered, “You have too much clothing on.”   
Harry laughed and pushed Louis toward the couch. “That can be easily remedied.” Louis watched as Harry peeled her sheer blouse over her head and wriggled out of the loose fitting pants. Her pretty soft white skin glowed in the dark, making Louis wetter, if that was at all possible. She wore a black lacy thong and a sheer black bra that must have been new because Louis didn’t remember ever seeing it before.  
“New bra?” She asked, her mind fuzzy still.  
“Yup.” Like a tiger, Harry began stalking forward. Louis could make out the way her pink nipples pushed against the barely there fabric of her bra. Her fingers itched to touch.   
Harry reached her and spun her around quickly. Louis barked out an abrupt laugh. “How the fuck do you get out of this dress?”   
Still smiling wildly, Louis fumbled at the side zipper. Harry swatted her hands away and pulled it down roughly. She brought her hands over Louis’ shoulders and slipped the fabric from her petite frame. The dress pooled at Louis’ ankles as Harry gasped, “No bra either?”   
Louis turned and bit her lip, running her hands up Harry’s sides and finding their way to her perky nipples, teasing them through the sheer fabric of her bra. “Nope.”   
Bending slightly, Louis began to lick and mouth over the rose colored buds pushing into her hands. Harry let out a breathy moan, gripping at the back of Louis’ head to keep her in place. “Naughty girl.” She whispered, her voice deep and lustful.  
Louis smirked around a nipple, biting lightly. She let her hands travel down the expanse of Harry’s smooth back, grasping at her bum, teasing and pulling at the floss of fabric between her cheeks. Harry threw her head back, fully immersed in all that Louis was doing to bring her to the edge. “Come on, love. Lay down.” Louis pushed Harry toward the sofa, gently guiding her down.   
There was a building fever between them and Louis didn’t waste any time. She wanted to hear Harry, wanted to bring her as much pleasure as Harry brought her. It was a muddled mix of want and need swirled with the desire to nurture and take care of Harry. Louis settled between Harry’s leg and simply moved the line of her underwear to the side and dove in, tongue first. The first taste is always amazing, Louis thought. Harry tasted sweet, like all of the fruit she ate and a little tart at the same time. Something about her scent, her flavor, made Louis crazy with want. She was determined to take Harry down, quickly and without much teasing.   
Harry’s long legs folded up around Louis’ shoulders as she arched her back and ground her center down into Louis’ tongue. Louis fucked inside Harry deeply, nuzzling her face closer so that she was almost completely shut off from air. She didn’t mind, slurping in haggard wet breaths as her tongue plunged deep deep into Harry’s wet core. She gripped Harry around the tops of her thighs and held her in place so she could angle inside of her over and over again.   
“Fuck! Louis!” Harry shouted, her voice a hoarse yell, as she came; wet and shuddering all around Louis’s face, mouth and tongue.   
Louis pulled away, sucking in insistent breaths and wiping her face on the inside of Harry’s thigh. She crawled up Harry’s body, taking note of the way Harry’s ribs contracted with each breath and how her beautiful body was flushed a pale shade of pink. Just making Harry come like that had Louis wet and aching again.   
As usual, their bodies synched up and Harry tugged Louis upward. She slid down further on the couch and pulled Louis up over her face so that Louis’ front was flat on the couch and Harry’s legs hung over the opposite arm rest at the knees. Licking once, tentatively, over Louis’ clit, Harry hummed from underneath. “Two.”  
Louis was confused for a moment and then she realized what Harry meant. She was referencing her ridiculous plan to make Louis come 5 times. Whatever. All Louis knew right now is that she needed Harry to do something, anything. Like an answered prayer, Harry pulled the hardened bundle of nerves into her mouth and started kissing it like she would kiss Louis’ mouth. Sucking and tonguing over it, licking and nibbling, she used her entire mouth to bring kiss Louis at her core. Louis’ legs began to shake and she was afraid she’d collapse on top of Harry but she held fast, feeling Harry’s arms pressed to the backs of her upper thighs and her fingers spreading her cheeks apart so she could get air. Within moments Louis was coming again, bright white spots of fireworks behind her vision, her voice muffled and warped since her face was mashed into the couch cushion.   
Then, Harry was underneath her, pressing kisses to her neck, face and mouth. The combined scent of their arousal surrounded Louis and made her feel dizzy. Harry licked into her mouth, and Louis let herself get lost in it. This girl and her tongue. It was almost obscene the way Harry liked sex. Louis used to feel a little ashamed for liking it so much. That was until she met Harry. Harry rivaled her in her appetite for sex and she never ceased to amaze her with her stamina and…creativity.   
It was something that Louis often dwelled upon over the past few weeks. They had gotten to know each other through sex. The act of sex had acted as a springboard to bring them together and the minutes and hours spent afterward left them open and vulnerable to discovery. It wasn’t just the taste and feel of Harry, it was Harry’s soul that felt like coming home to Louis. But she wasn’t able to say it. Because she was chicken shit. And, and because Harry had her plans and Louis had hers. And, well, this was just how it was supposed to be, wasn’t it?  
“Babe.” Harry scratched her nails along Louis’ scalp, bringing her back to reality, as she pulled her hair away from her face. Louis knew she was a mess. Make up smeared and sweat pooling at her lower back and between her shoulder blades. But she couldn’t be bothered to care. Not right now. Not when her body was shaking in its aftershocks right now. “Let’s get you into bed.”  
Louis let Harry pull her up and guide her to the bed, her limbs feeling weak and heavy and her mind in a daze. She fell on the mattress and sprawled out on her back. The cool air from the open window covered her body and brought instant relief. From seemingly far away she could hear Harry rummaging for something in the dresser next to the bed but her eyes were so heavy she couldn’t even open them to seek her out.   
“Aha!” She heard Harry whisper victoriously.   
“Hm?” Louis questioned sleepily.  
She felt the bed dip next to her and felt Harry shuffle around for a few seconds and then Harry tapped her hip and whispered, “Lift up.” Louis did as she was told and lifted her hips only to feel a pillow slot into place underneath her. She opened one eye and looked at Harry who was positioning herself between Louis’ legs.  
Fuck, she’s serious about this five times thing, Louis thought as her eyes widened and she felt more awake now. Definitely more awake. Harry had found not only Louis’ vibrating dildo, but had found the strap on belt that had long been forgotten in the back of Louis’ sock drawer. She had managed to get it on herself and the dildo hung comically from between her legs.   
Louis suppressed a giggle. “Erm…Are you excited to see me Haz?”   
“Haha. Very funny.” Harry huffed, pulling her hair out of the almost completely undone bun and squirting some lube on her hand. Louis forgot she even had lube. It came with the toy and had been long forgotten, shoved in the back of the drawer with the strap. Louis was pretty sure she didn’t need lube, she could feel how wet she still was as sticky liquid dripped between her thighs and in between her ass cheeks. But, it couldn’t hurt.   
“See if you keep laughing when I fuck you with this….this…thing.” Harry said dramatically, fake cock bouncing between her legs.   
Louis laughed again. Harry was just so funny. But earnest. And dead set on making Louis truly crazy tonight. It was endearing. And just so fucking Harry. Not to mention hot. Jesus Christ.  
Harry eased herself between Louis’ legs. She pulled Louis’ legs up and out to the side so that she fit easily in the small space. “Ready?”   
“I guess?” Louis smirked.  
“You guess? Lou…you have to tell me if you want this.” Harry was suddenly serious. Louis had just been playing because of course she wanted it. Harry was between her legs ready to fuck her for the third time in less than an hour. Harry, who was quite possibly the most beautiful creature Louis had ever seen.   
“Sorry, Haz. Sorry. Yeah…yes. Jus’…” She reached up and pulled Harry closer by the back of the neck. “Just kiss me first, yeah?”   
Harry smiled, any seriousness in her eyes gone and replaced with that sense of mischievous wonder again. She kissed Louis softly, playfully, and Louis didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to feel the plush slide of Harry’s lips on hers forever, but that’s not the way time works, is it? In a few short seconds Louis could feel Harry fumbling between their bodies. Then she felt it. She felt the rounded head of the toy pushing inside her, the way slick with her own wetness and the lubricant. Harry leaned up on her arms and looked down at Louis, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. Louis relaxed and felt Harry push the toy in deeper, deeper until her hips were pressed to the back of Louis’ legs.   
“Mmmm. Shit. Harry. That feels…so fucking good.” Louis moaned, gripping Harry’s hips tightly as Harry ground into her in small figure eights. Soon, she replaced the flat grinds with a series of short little grinding thrusts. Louis found herself thinking this might not be the first time Harry’s ever fucked a girl with a strap on. She made a mental note to ask her after…after Harry finished driving her crazy with the blunt soft girth of the dildo that was now moving faster with every push of Harry’s hips.   
The width of the toy was much wider than what Louis was used to, definitely wider than even three of Harry’s fingers and it was longer too, so that it could reach even deeper. The sensation was filling. She felt so full and split open; vulnerable as she looked deep into Harry’s eyes.  
“So beautiful Lou.” Harry murmured, moving her hips a little more purposefully now. She pulled out more and more with each thrust until she finally dropped to her forearms and pulled her knees under here so she could snap her hips almost forcefully, driving the dildo inside Louis repetitively. Louis grunted with every thrust and mouthed at Harry’s neck, the pleasure building.  
Harry became more and more focused, slamming inside Louis and alternating with these beautiful little grinds that brought Harry’s pelvis closer to Louis’ clit, creating an almost unbearable sensation. Finally, Harry stopped teasing and shifted to one side so she could fuck Louis with the toy and rub at her clit, quick and hard. Louis lost all ability to think, her breath stuttering under Harry’s weight, the hot closeness of her breath on Louis’ neck and ear bringing her closer and closer to the edge.   
“Come on Lou. Come on, love.” Harry panted, licking out once around the shell of Louis’ ear.   
“Harry. Jesus Christ. Harry!” Louis’ voice was high and broken as she came for the third time. She could feel herself clenching around the hot soft dildo as Harry’s hips pounded into her.   
Harry stilled deep inside while Louis clamped around the dildo and panted into the space between them. Harry pulled Louis’ bottom lip into her mouth and kissed her softly until Louis moaned, “Out…out, please Harry.” It was just too much, Louis was too sensitive from everything.   
Harry shushed Louis and pulled out slowly, pulling a gasp from Louis’ mouth. She undid the clasp on the belt and the strap on flew to the bottom of the bed. She hummed a sigh and Louis turned toward her. Her eyes were glazed and wide as she took in Harry’s triumphant face. “Proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Louis teased.  
“Hmhmm.” Harry confirmed, running one of her hands down her sternum til it hovered above her crotch. “Hearing you come…Lou….”  
“I get it.” Louis smirked. “Roll over.”  
Harry caught Louis’ eye and Louis saw a flash of excitement before she scrambled to turn to her front. Louis caught a giggle in her throat as she gently sat up. She was already feeling the effects of Harry’s thoroughness. She was sore, but in the best way, and her head was still swimming, but she was determined. If this was a competition, then Harry didn’t stand a chance.  
“Spread your legs.” Louis commanded, settling between Harry’s legs, straddling the back of her left thigh, wincing slightly at the contact.   
Harry opened her legs in a wide V, groaning into the pillow. “Please, Lou. Please.”   
This was the Harry Louis liked best. Harry, desperate for Louis, for anything that Louis gave her. Louis loved hearing Harry beg her for release, loved feeling her underneath her, needy and desperate. The way she looked in these moments was breathtaking. She always reminded Louis of clouds when she was like this. Light and airy, moving and changing in every moment. But always pliable, malleable in the way Louis moves her and uses her. It was quite spectacular, Louis thought, especially since Harry liked to pretend that she was the one in charge, when, in reality, the two of them switched between the two roles interchangeably.   
“Put your hands over your head.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “That’s right. Now, hold the edge of the bed. Don’t move or I’ll stop, ok love?”  
Harry shivered as Louis pressed up against her back. Louis could feel the satiny skin of Harry’s back flush against her full breasts and it was heavenly. She pressed her thigh and knee between Harry’s leg so that both of her openings received friction. Harry groaned out an unintelligible string of words that earned her a harsh bite above the shoulder from Louis.  
“You said you were going to make me come five times tonight, right?” Louis whispered into the curls at the back of Harry’s neck.  
“Y…y…yes.” Harry muttered, bucking her hips up and down on the mattress, leaking wetness on Louis’ thigh.  
Louis shoved her leg roughly in time with Harry’s bucking a few times before she pushed down on Harry’s hips in order to still her. “You are going to let me use you, ok Haz? Gonna ride your leg and you can’t come until after I’ve come, ok? Can you do that?”  
Louis could see Harry’s arms flex as she tightened her hold on the edge of the mattress. She shook her head furiously, curls bouncing everywhere. Louis rubbed herself on Harry’s leg, softly, because she was still tender and a little overstimulated. Watching the way the muscles in Harry’s back tensed and how her bum clenched and unclenched with every press of Louis’ thigh was worth any twinge of discomfort Louis was feeling. Fucking runners. Harry’s legs and ass were like pure works of art to Louis, as she writhed underneath her. Every muscle was defined, yet still feminine and soft. Louis wished she could take a picture of Harry like this, strong and wide-open at the same time.   
“Look so good like this Harry. Wish you could see it. Fuck.” Louis couldn’t help herself now, she started riding Harry’s strong thigh earnestly now.   
Harry’s hips were moving quicker, despite Louis’ firm grasp. Louis stopped moving abruptly. “Stop moving, Harry.” She said tersely.   
Harry groaned and stopped moving, as much as she could. Her body still trembled under Louis, making Louis smile. “Good girl.”   
Louis dug her fingertips into the meatiest part of Harry’s hips, holding herself up with shaky arms as she bucked softly against the back of Harry’s thigh. Harry did her best not to move, foregoing her own release in favor of gently flexing her thigh and pushing backwards and up into Louis rhythmically and sensually. Louis quickly reached her release, she wasn’t sure she ever stopped coming since the last time. She arched her back and scratched at Harry’s ass cheeks, pressing down on to the back of Harry’s flexed thigh. Sweat pooled in the small of Harry’s back. Louis moaned toward the ceiling just as she collapsed on Harry’s back.   
Harry was near tears, holding back her orgasm was taking a toll on her taut body. Louis, because she was incredibly spent and feeling like a lazy cat, pushed her leg slowly into Harry’s crotch, barely moving at all. She panted into Harry’s ear and Harry, sweet giving Harry, gripped Louis around the back of the head and pleaded, “Can I….Can I move now, Lou?”  
Louis smiled, dead weight on Harry’s back, and breathed out, “Yeah…yeah, go on.”  
Harry flattened herself further on to the mattress and reached around to grab Louis soft hips, pressing their bodies unbearably close. Louis just hung on to Harry’s strong back and let Harry take her own release. Bouncing forward and back, Harry ground into the mattress below her and backward on Louis’ leg above her. Louis could hear her harsh breaths and could feel how wet Harry was with every slam backward.   
Within moments, Harry was chanting Louis’ name and moving her hips wildly, fully immersed in her pleasure. She came with a shout, buried in a pillow, her tangled hair crowding her face. Louis smiled weakly and mouthed at the back of Harry’s neck, whispering how good she was, how hot she was and how much Louis loved hearing her.  
Louis rolled off of Harry, once again bathed in sweat and feeling entirely spent. Harry lay alongside her, spread on her tummy like a starfish. Louis couldn’t open her eyes if she tried, couldn’t form words if her life depended upon it. She was well and truly fucked, completely spent and drained. The smell of their combined sweat and sex clung to the air like a warm humid blanket. It was probably the best thing Louis had ever smelled.  
*****  
They must have fallen asleep, because Harry jerked awake with her face smushed inside of Louis’ armpit and her body sprawled face down on ¾ of the mattress. Louis was on her back, chest rising and falling evenly, completely naked and glowing in the soft moonlight streaming through the window. Harry’s breath caught in her throat. Louis was just so fucking beautiful, was the thing, and it felt like something hot and violent was piercing Harry’s chest. She bit her lip and fought back the flood of emotions that rose in her throat like bile.   
If Harry could wake up in Louis’ armpit every day for the rest of her life she would. Seriously. But that’s like, not even something someone at her age should be thinking about. She’s young. She has plans, for god’s sake. But still…Louis was here, smelling the way she did and looking the way she does and…it’s was all too much for Harry. She leaned up so that her chin was propped on her forearm and stared at Louis’ face. At this angle she could pretty much see up Louis’ nostrils, but it didn’t change the fact that Louis was breathtaking and Harry was saying goodbye to her in just a matter of days, hours really.  
Tears pricked at the back of Harry’s eyes and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It was really happening. They were going to say good bye and move on with their lives and what was Harry supposed to do? Just say good bye? Just forget Louis ever happened? As heartbreaking as it was, Harry knew that she couldn’t pass up the opportunity she was given, to work at a place where she felt called to work. And she also knew that she could never in a million years ask Louis to give up her dream. So, here she was.   
All Harry knew was that she had to make the little time they had left mean something. She wasn’t good at expressing herself; never had been. But she was good at using her body, her mouth, to show Louis how she felt. She’d been doing it for weeks now. From the very beginning, really. So, that’s what she was going to do now.   
Harry shifted up to her knees just as Louis opened one crystal blue eye. Her eyebrow arched above it and she whispered, in a weak rasp, “You’re being creepy you know.”  
Harry smirked. “Creepy for you.” She said in as lewd a voice she could manage, pushing melancholic thoughts aside.   
“Creepy is just creepy. Doesn’t matter who it’s for.” Louis grumbled, arching her back in a languid stretch. “Also. I think you broke me.”  
Harry giggled and flopped down on top of Louis, half of her body covering Louis’ torso. Louis groaned and huffed out an “oof”, but smiled anyway. “Broke you for real? Or just broke you for drama’s sake?” Harry started tonguing over one of Louis’ erect nipples.   
Louis shivered, any reply lost on her tongue as Harry pulled the nipple she was toying with into her hot wet mouth. Harry eased herself on top of Louis fully, her warm body covering the smaller girl like a blanket. Louis hummed and tangled her fingers in Harry’s knotted hair.   
“You weren’t really serious about the 5 times thing, were you?” Harry was already getting wet, or wetter really. Her crotch throbbing, half aching with use and half tightening with desire, Louis’ hot flushed body beneath her, creating a tidal wave of desire inside of her.  
“Very, very serious.” Harry’s voice was low and hoarse as she made her way up to Louis’ neck, swirling her tongue over the sensitive pulse point.   
Louis moved her leg so she could accommodate Harry’s body. Harry felt how wet Louis was on her thigh and she smiled to herself. Louis was just always so responsive. All the time. Every time Harry even kissed her, touched her, Harry could feel the arousal emanating from Louis. Harry was so tired and she knew Louis was too, but she made a promise. And it was almost a challenge now, she had to hold up her end of the bargain.   
“What do you want?” Harry’s lips ghosted over Louis’ collar bones as she moved to the other side of the writhing girl’s neck.   
Louis pulled Harry’s face with her hands in her hair so that she could claim her mouth in a hungry kiss. Harry could smell the scent of their mixed sex swirling in the air around her along with the lavender summer smell that clung to Louis’ skin. Louis broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting them, and whispered, “You. I always want you.”  
Harry felt her chest heave with raw emotion as she crashed back into Louis, pouring her heart into another round of heated kissing. She spoke languages that had never been heard by human ears with her tongue as it caressed and moved within Louis’ mouth. She laid out all of the future plans that would never be with her fingers on Louis’ hot fevered skin. Finally, she pulled away from Louis and looked into her eyes with broken longing and fought back every urge to scream staywithme, staywithme, staywithme.   
Louis must have felt the enormity of the moment so she took the reins, pulling Harry softly alongside her so that they could face each other on their sides. Their bodies were pressed tight from chest to thigh to knee, ankles intertwined. She crooked her chin over Harry’s shoulder and pressed soft, wet kisses to the juncture of her neck and jawline. “Come on love. Together.”  
Harry knew what Louis meant and her hand found its way between Louis’ legs at the same time Louis’ found its way between hers. Gently, but quickly, they both brought each other to a slow and deliberate release. Louis cried out just before Harry, who followed seconds after. It was quick but laced with deep emotion and Harry hid her face in Louis’ hair, fighting back tears once again. Louis’ skin was soft and hot on hers and the feeling of their two hearts beating so close together, pounding as they came down, was almost unbearable.   
Harry clung to Louis in the middle of the dark night and wished she could make time stand still. For the first time in her life, Harry wanted to slow everything the fuck down. She wanted to stop hurtling forward and just stop. Get off the ride. She wished with everything she had that they could close out the rest of the world and stop. But Harry knew that wasn’t possible. She knew that, with an inevitable sense of certainty, that tomorrow would come and with it would be one of the hardest goodbyes of her life. And she wasn’t ready.


	2. Part 2:  Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a note and let me know what you think!

**Part 2**

The numbers just weren’t lining up. What did she miss? Harry scratched at her head, the loose bun atop the curly mess sliding to the left, lopsided and uneven. Harry didn’t notice. She squinted at the computer screen, using the arrow key to scroll down each cell. Where is it? Sighing, she pushed back from the desk and decided to stretch her legs.

Standing, Harry rubbed at the small of her back and then stretched her arms overhead. Her wide leg black gabardine pants slipped low on her hips and the eggshell white sleeveless blouse she wore billowed around her middle. Fuck. How long had she been sitting here just staring at that screen? She glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite wall and was surprised to see that it was already 8:15. She’d been locked in here for six hours. It had been 2:00 when she came back from her meeting, rushing back to finish this proposal before the midnight deadline tonight. Scooping up a crumpled protein bar wrapper and banana peel from her desk, she shoved them in the empty Frappuccino cup laying on its side and tossed them into the trash can near the door.

Caffeine. That would help.

Entering the cool near dark exterior of her office she could see that nearly everyone was gone already. Most computer screens were off or showed the bouncing screen saver that displayed the agency’s logo. There was a creepy hush over the floor; the only discernible sound was the woosh of the furnace.   These old buildings in Chicago were drafty, nearly impossible to heat and cool, and they had questionable drinking water and elevator service but one thing was bankable: the rent was cheap and that was exactly what a non-profit like the one Harry served as Executive Director of needed.

 _From Streets to Trees_ was the first place Harry had worked since college. She had been mentored by the best and quickly rose in the ranks, becoming the newly appointed Executive Director of the small non-profit agency in just under 5 years. Now in her 6 th year of employment here and coming up on her first year anniversary as Director, Harry had grown the agency to double its size and quadruple its service area. Her secret? She was a workaholic with a penchant for grant writing. She had no kids, no significant other, no family…She was just Harry. Dedicated to her job and to the cause. She had her work and her work had her.

Which is where why she finds herself settling in for a long night and in need of caffeine. If awarded the most recent grant Harry is working on, FST will be able to hire a marketing and PR person, taking a sizeable portion of work from Harry’s plate, and will also be able to pilot a new program to area pre-schools. Harry can almost see the glossy print brochure in her hand and cannot wait to read about the agency in the Chicago Tribune: _Area Non-Profit Revolutionizes Health and Fitness in At Risk Preschools_. A small smile takes over her wide features, her deep green eyes, set with dark circles and fine lines, sparkled in the dim winter light slipping through the creaky windows.

Harry puts her rainbow coffee mug under the Keurig and makes herself a cup of hazelnut coffee. As the sweet aroma fills the air of the small kitchen, Harry has a lightning bolt moment. The fucking transportation costs! That’s what she missed.

Hurriedly rushing out of the kitchen and heading back to her office, she barely notices the hot coffee sloshing out of the mug and all over the back of her hand, her pale skin pinking up exactly where the crucifix tattoo rests on the fleshy V of skin between her thumb and pointer. As she barrels into her office and drops the mug unceremoniously on her desk, she plops into her chair, wheels up to the desk, and pounds some numbers into the spreadsheet, the formula doing the rest of the work for her, perfectly balancing the budget.

“Fuck yes!” Harry shouts, jumping up out of her seat, toppling the chair and knocking the coffee cup about so that the hot black liquid lands on a pile of resumes for the soon-to-be (fingers crossed) PR specialist.

“Shit!” Harry says crudely, scrambling for tissues to clean up her mess. No matter, a little spilled coffee was inconsequential compared to getting this budget done. It was the last piece of the proposal she had to finish, and this meant that she just might get home before 10:00 tonight, the earliest she’d been home in weeks.

A heavy tap at her door startled her. Whirling around, bumping into the desk again, she found herself staring at Angie, one of the social workers who worked in their homeless division. Angie, who had deep chocolate brown eyes, long dark hair and a pierced lip, was grinning from the door frame. “Wasn’t sure what you were up to in here boss. Thought I’d come see what all the shouting was about.” Angie’s voice was light and husky with the tell-tale edge of the nasal Chicago accent that so many at the agency had. Harry felt her cheeks flush as she bit her lip in embarrassment.

“Sorry. Thought everyone had gone for the night. I….I just…figured out a mistake on the Channing Foundation proposal and uh…yeah. That’s it. Sorry to uh…scare you?” She straightened up, still partially bent over her desk and smoothed out her blouse, which hadn’t escaped the coffee carnage. A pale brown splotch was blooming over her left breast, the intricate lacy pattern of her bra showing through the flimsy material. She caught Angie staring and, after seeing the obscenity that was her clothing, she quickly grabbed her black cardigan off the back of her chair, pulling it on quickly and wrapping it around herself.

“You didn’t scare me.” Angie said softly, still leaning against the door. “I just got in from my outreach. Was finishing up some paperwork.”

“Oh. Uh. That’s good. How was it today?” Harry was still having a hard time thinking of herself as “boss”. Especially when it came to interacting with people like Angie, who had been there longer than herself. Especially with Angie, given their…history.

“Was good.”   Angie replied, licking over her darkly colored stained lips (she always wore a wine color lip stain that made her dark Italian features stand out prominently). She took a few steps into the room, placing her hands on the back of one of the chairs opposite Harry’s desk. “Was able to get that mom I told you about signed up for services, so that was good.” Harry couldn’t help notice the way the tight jeans Angie wore clung to her curvy thighs looked, even after a long day working in the streets and climbing in and out of their outreach van, Angie still managed to look like she just stepped off a runway somewhere. If runways specialized in urban chic social service work the streets, pass out flyers and fresh produce type of clothing.

“Hm. Well, I’m glad. Sounds like you had a win today.” Harry murmured, eyes still locked with Angie. She started repeating the mantra that she said in her head every time Angie was close and looking at her the way she was looking at her right now. _“I will not sleep with my employees. I will not sleep with my employees. I will not sleep with my employees.”_

Angie leaned forward a little, the tight fit of her lilac sweater stretching over her tiny pert breasts. “You wanna grab some dinner?”

Um. Yes! No! Harry dueled in her head. She knew that dinner would lead to a bottle or two of wine and that would lead to messy fumbling in one of their apartments and sloppy sex that really wasn’t that good or fulfilling and then Harry feeling guilty as hell the next morning and then living in fear of a lawsuit for the next few days, weeks and months. No. Definitely no.

“Oh…thanks but I’ll have to pass. Have to finish this up.” She waved her hand at her computer, the final figure on the budget still highlighted and calling at her to click save and email the funder.

Angie scrutinized Harry’s face from across the desk, choosing the moment to respond. She walked slowly around the desk, her hips swaying back and forth, sweater clinging to all the right places, and stopped to stand in front of Harry, leaning back and inserting her body between Harry and the cheap laminate block of pressed wood. “You sure? Did you eat today?”

Harry’s pulse quickened a little. Shit. The way Angie asked if she ate today might as well have been her stretching out on the desk and opening her legs for Harry. _I will not sleep with my employees…_

“Yeah. I’m good. Look I…” Harry searched for the words she wanted. Firm and definitive. But not bitchy.

“When was the last time?” Angie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry looked at her quizzically. When was the last time she ate? What? “When was the last time you got laid?” Angie finished, tapping her Doc Marten encased foot against Harry’s instep.

Harry, flustered and unable to really answer that because…well, she couldn’t remember. The last time she slept with Angie was the week before she was promoted, and a handful of times before that. In the last few months she just hadn’t really had the time. Or the energy. She’d been working 80 hour weeks and…well, sex just wasn’t worth the bother anymore.

If Harry was honest, she could say that the occasional hook up with someone from a bar was good for a physical release but Louis, fucking beautiful pixie-like, enchanted, satin skinned, tastes like chocolate Louis, ruined Harry for anyone else. Harry just hadn’t been able to connect with anyone since her. It’s been 6 years and Harry still sometimes has to remind herself in the middle of the night, when she wakes in a cold sweat, crying out Louis’ name that that month during her last few weeks of undergraduate university really did happen. It’s like another lifetime in Harry’s mind. But the flashbacks and the feeling in the center of Harry’s chest every time she thinks of Louis and what transpired between them are very real and if anything, they just tear her apart a little more each time she thinks of Louis and what she gave up to move here, to Chicago, and pursue her dream.

And now she has everything she wanted. Well, almost everything. She just finds it…a little…not as great as she thought her life would be. There’s a hole in her life. Something missing and she hates to admit it but it’s a tiny little sprite-like spot that has curvy hips, soft feathery lips and gray blue green eyes that could see into her soul. Six fucking years. It should be getting easier. Not harder.

Pulling the bun out from her shiny but slightly frizzed up hair, Harry sighed and scooped it all up and made a tighter, neater bun as she looked at Angie’s expectant gaze. “Look. Ang. I like you.   You do a great job here. But…but it’s not going to happen. It can’t. Ever again. Things are different now.”

Angie looked at her, a challenge lying on her lips as she took in Harry’s rejection. Finally, she smiled and reached out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. “S’ ok, Harry. I get it. Just know that I’m here for you. For whatever.” She twirled her hand, long manicured fingers catching the light, indicating that “whatever” could cover a lot of area.

Harry nodded and put some more space between them. She cleared her throat. “So, uh….I have to finish this…and…”

Angie smiled softly, her heavily mascaraed eyes blinking. “Yeah…I gotta go too. See you tomorrow, Harry.” She turned on her heel and left quickly, the curve of her ass sinful in the tight jeans she wore.

Harry let out a breath and slid down into her chair. Shit. That could have gone better, she thought to herself. Still….it _had_ been a long time since Harry got laid. Maybe she needed to get out. Put herself out there a little. Layne was coming in for a visit next weekend. Maybe she could talk her into a night out. See if there was anything, anyone, out there of interest to Harry. Six years was a long time. Too long.

****

It had been a long time. Probably nearly two weeks since she’d woken up like this. But, tonight, tonight was like making up for lost time. Harry threw the heavy duvet off of her long legs, her thin cotton pajama bottoms clinging to her sweaty legs. She wiped her face on the back of her hand, hot bitter tears staining her fingers. Getting up to get a glass of water, Harry thought to herself that it was worse this time than it had been in a long time.

This time the dream was the same up until she got ready to say good bye to Louis. They were standing outside of Harry’s apartment, the day after they both graduated. They had spent the night together, not sleeping at all, just making love, kissing and memorizing every inch of one another. Harry’s eyes were blood shot and tear stained and Louis’ lip trembled slightly as she tried to hold it all in. In the dream, like in real life, Harry held Louis close, her head fitting under Harry’s chin, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Harry whispered that she was so glad they found each other, that they had this time together. Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks, smoothed away the tears with her delicate thumbs, and kissed her deeply one last time.

This time, in the dream, unlike what really happened, Harry told Louis everything. She told her how she felt about her, how she was scared she wouldn’t be able to breathe without her. She told her to come with her, to forget everything else and just leave with her. She told her she’d go with her, whatever, it didn’t matter, they just needed to be together. Harry told her that she was in love with her, that she loved her, every part of her and wanted to spend the rest of her life making her realize it. In her dream, she put it all out in front of her, left it on the sidewalk for Louis to take and make the words her own.  

But in real life, Harry didn’t do any of those things. She said something stupid like, “Nice knowin’ ya.” And climbed in the back of Sarah’s car and headed to the train station, not looking behind and wishing she wasn’t so scared to hold on to the best thing that ever happened to her. In her dream, dream Louis leapt into her arms and whispered “yes, yes!” to everything she said and kissed her like she’d never kissed anyone before, or never would again.

And that’s when Harry woke up. That’s when Harry always woke up. Alone. Desolate. And so very very sad. Empty and hollow. Not even a shadow of what she knows she could have been; could have had, with Louis.

It’s all so sad. So melancholy and tragic.

And Harry could have done something about it. But she didn’t. She just said good bye and drove away and thought that, with time, the hole in her heart would close and she’d find someone else, someone who could replace Louis. Or even worse, laughably worse, that she didn’t need anyone, least of all Louis, to make her life worth living.

She was wrong.

Six years.

Wiping her hair off her sweaty forehead, Harry looked at the clock blinking above her oven. It was four in the morning. About an hour before she was going to get up and go for a run before spending a few hours of her Saturday at the office. Might as well get up now.

Blindly, she stumbled into the bathroom, took her winter running clothes off the back of the door and was outside on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building in about 10 minutes. She chose the difficult lakeshore path, brutally cold and windy this time of year, and abused her body, trying to beat the fatigue and hurt from her skin, her pores, her bones.

After a quick shower, a stop at Starbucks and a short conversation with the front desk person at her office building, she found herself at her desk, typing away on a report that was due this week. The office was blissfully quiet and she relaxed into the predictable routine of work and marking things off her checklist. It was a good way to numb her mind.

Around half past noon Harry heard her cell phone ding from inside her back pack. She bent down to pick it up, absently scratching at her back beneath the threadbare t-shirt she wore. It was a message from Layne.

L: _Tonight tonight my sister! I’ll grab a cab and get to your place about 5:00. Still good?_

H: _Yes! Absolutely! Miss you!_

L: _Miss you too Hazza! Big plans for us?_

H: _Dancing? Drinking? Picking up some gals?_

L: _Alright. Alright._

H: _See you soon!_

L: * _wink, smile_ *

Harry dropped her phone back in her bag and fought back a big goofy grin. She couldn’t wait to see Layne. It had been over a year since they’d gotten together, what with Harry’s busy schedule and Layne being up for tenure this year. She really missed the big dyke. Couldn’t wait to see her.

She decided to knock off a little early so she could stop at the store and get some groceries. She rarely ate at home and was a little embarrassed that she wouldn’t even have coffee or cereal to offer her friend. Trudging through the slush and ice, Harry stopped at Whole Foods and picked up necessities and some treats for a few real meals they could cook together and got home an hour or so later feeling quite domestic and pleased with herself. She had just enough time for a quick tidying up of the apartment and a short little nap before Layne would arrive.  Harry was looking forward to the break in routine. She was looking forward to spending time with her friend, a real friend. It had been a long time since Harry had let loose and felt safe and like she could just be herself again.

****

The music felt like it was reverberating in her chest. The heavy bass whoomp-whoomping as some girl crooned about 100 percent real love. Harry swung her hips around so that she could press up to Layne’s front and she dropped the back of her head on Layne’s shoulder, her long neck pale, creamy white and exposed. Layne gripped her hips and ground into her from behind laughing and smelling like beer and pretzels. They had been dancing for the better part of an hour, the music insanely good and the crowd lively and possessing above average attractiveness, at least from Harry’s point of few. That may be the gin and tonic talking but still….

“Wanna get a drink?” Layne yelled in Harry’s ear.

Harry wiped her sweaty hair off of her flushed face and nodded vigorously. She could drink.

They pushed their way to the bar and squeezed into an impossibly small space. But, they were both drunk and so happy to be together they didn’t care. Harry draped her long arms over Layne’s back and shoulders and pressed half of her ass into Layne’s front, her long lean body twisting between the bar and her friend. Layne circled her waist with one arm and pressed her face up against Harry’s bare shoulder. It was bitter cold outside but so hot indoors, the bar crowded and filled to capacity. Harry lost a few layers as soon as she entered the bar, tucking them inside her back pack and stowing them behind the bar, batting her eyelashes and pursing her lips for the blonde bartender who of course, said sure, I’ll watch your stuff.

Layne yelled over the din and was promptly given a pint and another clear frosty drink for Harry. They clinked glasses and drank greedily, Harry downing nearly all of hers in one go. “So fucking hot!” Harry yelled.

Layne smirked, “I know you are but what am I?”

Harry guffawed and hip checked her friend. It had been so good to have her here with Harry, their lives so different and miles apart but fitting back together seamlessly.   Layne had caught Harry up on all the happenings back at their alma mater, Layne teaching full time and still getting over her break up with her first and only serious girlfriend earlier this month. Harry told Layne all about her work and how hard she was working and all the hours she put in. Layne had listened sympathetically but still insisted on being her wing woman—setting out on operation get Harry laid as soon as they set foot in the dark club.

Layne turned them at the bar and leaned her back against the hard wood, pulling Harry in front of her. They both sipped their drinks in silence; it was too loud to talk well anyway. Harry thought it was funny that Layne decided Harry needed to find someone to pick up and bring home, yet she hadn’t taken her hands off of Harry all night, surely giving most eligible suitors the impression that they were together. At this point Harry could care less. She was happy drunk and just so ecstatic to have her good friend by her side.

“Gotta pee!” Harry called loudly into Layne’s ear, ruffling her growing out shock of shaved blue hair. Layne had always loved a colorful head of hair.

“Want me to come with?” Layne yelled back, gulping her beer.

“Nah. Save our space! I’ll need another drink.” Harry gave Layne a lopsided grin and grabbed her glass for the journey and probably disgustingly long line. Lesbian bars really needed to have more bathrooms. It was just a given.

Pushing her way back through the throngs of women dancing, Harry weaved her way to the stairwell at the back of the bar. She clomped down the stairs, her Chelsea boots thudding loudly even in the ear splitting noise of the bar. She got to the bottom of the stairs and found a long line, just as she predicted. Harry gulped her drink and set it on the small ledge that ran the length of the wall. Smoothing her hair back and capturing it all in a bun on top of her head, she leaned against the sticky wall, not in the least disgusted, just happy the wall was cool on her hot damp skin, her tight fitting blank tank nearly soaked at the back.

She closed her eyes and bobbed her head in time to the music oozing through the walls and flying down the stairwell. Fuck, she was drunk. Maybe she should switch to water. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d drank so much. It might have been college. Or maybe that one night she went out with Sara when she came to visit, before she went to Africa with the Peace Corps. Either way it had been too long. And it felt _good_. Felt good to not feel the burden of all of her work responsibilities weighing her down. It felt good to let go of the deep pain that was always lurking around the edges of her heart, a constant memory of what she left behind all those years ago. Felt so good she decided to finish her drink. With a drunk little giggle, Harry tipped her glass back and felt the remains of the cold drink coat her mouth and throat. The ice cubes tumbled forward and fell on to her nose and face, startling her and making her shout out. “Oh, fuck!” Then she was laughing again, in her own private world, amusing herself just because she was drunk and happy and light and carefree.

“Harry?”

Harry stopped laughing abruptly, her eyes still clenched shut, icy drops of water all over her eyelids. No. That can’t… _what_? The voice was so familiar. Like soft bells or the gentle rasp of a knife on toast, spreading sweet sticky jam all over.

“Louis?” Harry’s eyes flew open , wide and dark, as she realized she wasn’t dreaming, she wasn’t in some kind of drunk alternate reality. Her face was soaking wet, dripping with the remnants of her drink and the wasted ice cubes and Louis, impish, sexy, fucking woman of her dreams, _Louis_ was standing right in front of her.

Harry’s mouth opened and hung there for what seemed like hours. What was Louis doing here? Her gin addled mind was desperately trying to piece together what was happening. Louis, her eyes full of mirth and blue as ever, albeit a little older, wiser, tiny wrinkles settled in like folds lining a bowl of sweet fresh beaten cake batter, her tiny little fairy nose and soft pink lips less than a foot away from her. _What_ _the actual fuck_?

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis called out, stepping closer to be heard. Harry could smell lavender and citrus, and suddenly she was six years younger and standing at a precipice, her entire life spread out before her.

She must have mumbled something because Louis was pressing even closer. So close that Harry could feel the heat of her body threatening to overtake her. “Sorry? What? I mean…you still live here?” Louis said, her lips brushing the outside of Harry’s ear, sending shivers up her spine, despite the cloying heat of the club.

“Yeah….I live here. Still here…” Harry said, her low deep voice a hollow echo in the space between them.   They inched up in the line, still about 8 girls in front of them. Harry noticed Louis stayed close, even though as they got closer to the bathroom the noise from the music faded further away.

“What are you doing here?” Harry practically whispered, her heart thumping wildly, her brain still not completely processing the fact that Louis was _here_ , here and in front of her.

“Yeah. I’m…” Louis frowned, her voice just not loud enough to carry, thin and reedy, always having reminded Harry of the way wind sounded when it brushed through cattails, so she stepped into Harry’s space again, so close Harry could feel her breasts press up against hers and Harry’s knees threatened to buckle. So fucking close. _Louis_. “I’m here for a press tour. Doing some promo for my new book.”

Of course. Harry had followed Louis’ career over the past few years.   Followed it closely. Her first book was a break out best seller. Of course it was. Louis was insanely talented. Talented and deserving of every success that came her way. Harry bought the book. Read it all in one night. Read it in her first apartment, so lonely, tucked into the murphy bed of the tiny studio in a crime ridden section of Chicago that she triple locked her door to every night. She read it and cried. Partly because the prose was so beautiful, so Louis, but also because she was floating on a cloud of remorse that stole her breath and her very life out from under her. Reading that book, and seeing the success that came in the aftermath of the world’s reception of it, made Harry realize how much she’d fucked up all over again. It took everything she had to keep moving forward. She threw herself into her work and let it consume her.

Louis was staring at Harry like she couldn’t believe she was right in front of her as well. The surprise was written all over her fine features and Harry could see the way her pulse jumped in her throat, they were that close. “How long?” Harry whispered hoarsely.

Louis looked at her, confused. “How long?”

Harry bit her lip and fought every urge in her body to hurtle herself at the girl in front of her. “How long will you be in town?”

Now Louis looked flustered, the dark light in the hallway casting shadows over her sharp cheekbones, her eyes glistening in the weak light, her teeth bright and white behind her tempting lips. “For a week. I leave Friday.” Her voice carried into Harry’s ear, the musicality of it like a soothing balm on the open gaping wound of Harry’s soul.

“I wanna…can I?” Harry let the words tumble from her mouth, not even masking the desperation in her voice, really not sure what she even wanted to say.

“Yes.” Louis said immediately, her tiny hand closing around Harry’s hip, fingers grasping at the tender skin under Harry’s t-shirt, her thumb digging into the little bit of extra flesh at the hip bone. “Yes.” She repeated, pressing her lips to Harry’s, their mouths touching, scorching heat passing between them. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth, she couldn’t help it, she could barely contain the deeply riveting want she had for her. As Harry deepened the kiss, wrapping her long hands and fingers around the sides of Louis’ neck, holding her in place, terrified to let her go, she claimed everything that had been lost between them, surging forward, relying on memory and sheer magnetism, determined to make Louis _feel_ what she needed her to feel.

That kiss, Louis pressed to her from foot to knee to hip to chest; it was everything Harry remembered and so, so much more.

********

“Ooof! F…fuck, Harry.” Louis gasped as her back hit the back of the heavy steel door of the hotel room.

Harry barely registered the words or the fevered way Louis tore her tank top up over her head. All she could think about in this moment, here and now, was getting her mouth all over Louis. She crowded Louis up against the cold metal door and pressed her body roughly against Louis’ smaller compact frame. Louis felt so fucking _good_.   So much the same as she did all those years ago, but different at the same time. She was a little softer, her hips giving just that much more give as Harry sunk her fingertips into the hot skin below Louis’ shirt.

“Bed. Christ.” Louis panted out, pushing Harry toward the interior of the dark cool room.

Harry stumbled backward, the left side of her mouth quirking up. “Harry is fine.” Louis flipped them around and pushed Harry back roughly, her long lean body hanging off the lower half of the bed.

“Smart ass.” Louis quipped, whipping her shirt over her head and sliding her jeans of her muscular legs as quick as she could without falling face first on top of Harry’s writhing torso.

Harry was smirking, propped up on her elbows. “Gonna take mine off too babe?” She wiggled her hips so her legs flopped around in what she thought looked sexy but, in reality, looked a bit like two long fish gasping for air on a sandy beach.

Louis stood in front of Harry, breathless, completely naked and practically glowing in the sliver of streetlight that slipped between the heavy room darkening drapes. Harry could make out the outline of her small facial features, her eyes dark and wide in the dark light, and the curve of her shoulder, swooping down to her toned arms. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Louis whispered.

Harry sat up, sliding to the end of the bed, bracketing Louis in between her legs, her hands wrapping around Louis’ ass, squeezing possessively as she pulled her closer. “Me neither. God. You…you look…” Harry was speechless because, suddenly, all of the yearning and wasted time was clogged in her throat and she couldn’t find the words to tell Louis all that she was feeling, had always felt for her.

“Yeah.” Louis said, choosing that moment to bend over and gingerly pull Harry’s face to hers, both of her hands tangled in Harry’s hair, their lips seeking each other out. They kissed, deep and less hurried than they had at the club and in the cab (after hurriedly telling Layne she’d meet her at home later, Harry had threw the keys at her friend and followed Louis blindly, not caring where she ended up as long as it was with Louis). Louis peppered Harry’s face with soft kisses, tender and wet. Harry hummed in her throat and grabbed at the back of Louis’ legs, opening them from behind and pulling her down on top of her on the mattress.

The feeling of Louis’ skin on hers was…incredible. Harry couldn’t begin to describe it if she tried. It was…hot and silken and like creamy velvet icing spread over the softest lightest most delectable dessert. It felt the way a hot bath felt as you first stepped into it, the heat searing and like pins and needles on the skin, but soothing and inviting at the same time. It made you want to sink into it, lose yourself in it. Harry knew that this, this feeling, of heat and pleasure combined with physical longing and desire was pure Louis. It was something that Harry could never forget. And certainly had never been able to replicate.

Harry ran her hands down Louis’ back, reveling in the way the muscles rippled under the layer of soft skin and flesh that made Louis all curves and feminine. Their mouths moved insistently, tongues sliding over one another, the chemistry of the two of them combining to create their own unique mixture of lust and arousal. “ _Please_.” Harry begged, only once, the word lost on Louis’ tongue.

Louis kneeled between Harry’s legs and unbuttoned her jeans. Harry canted her hips upward and helped wiggle her way out of the tight pants as Louis pulled. “This hasn’t changed.” Louis laughed, gesturing down at the second layer of skin Harry called jeans.

“Old habits?” Harry murmured, shrugging her shoulders. Finally getting Harry naked now, Louis used the opportunity to really look at her, comparing the memories she had of her miles of long limbs and milky white skin to the reality presented before her.

“Haz. Can’t believe you’re here. Can’t believe I get to…” Harry smiled and hooked her leg around Louis’ waist.

“Well c’mon. Get to it.” Harry teased.

Louis fell on top of her, much more gracefully than Harry would have, and Harry flipped them over so that she hovered above Louis, slotting her leg between Louis’, letting out a low moan as she felt how wet Louis was on her thigh. “ _Lou_.” She panted, “So wet, _baby_.”

“Hmmm. Need you. Your mouth, your skin, your hands…Want you so much.” Louis babbled, circling her hips to create the much needed friction that her body craved.

Harry ground her leg and hips down and found her way to Louis’ neck and delicious collarbones. She tongued over a new tattoo that spanned the width of Louis’ chest, just under the delicate bones Harry remembered sucking on and kissing. “This is new.” She whispered, still tracing the letters “It is what it is” with her tongue.

Louis pushed her leg up between Harry’s, rocking into her, pushing a little “aaah” from Harry’s wet lips, still mouthing at Louis’ tattoo. “Got it after college. During that first book tour.”

Harry paused and looked up into Louis’ eyes, blinking slowly her tongue still poking out between her full lips.   “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I was…uh…kind of adrift, you know?” Louis licked her lips and leaned up a little so that she could see into Harry’s eyes, taking in her flushed face.

Harry hummed a little in her throat and started kissing Louis behind her ear. Her hair was a little longer now, wispy and styled in such a way that made her look a little older, but still kept an edge about her. Her lovely face still looked as young as ever, and it didn’t matter what she did with her hair, her makeup or clothes, Harry still thought she looked like the 24 year old she fell for back in college. Louis moaned loudly as Harry found that sweet spot that used to make Louis crazy, right behind and just below her ear, over her pulse point. Harry tugged the skin lightly between her teeth, instantly soothing over the red skin with her tongue. She sucked on it then, pulling another deep moan from deep within Louis.

“H…Haz. No marks.   V’ got a television appearance…” She still arched her back and Harry could feel how obscenely wet she was getting as her hips bucked up into Harry’s lean thigh, still grinding down on her.

“TV? My, aren’t we fabulous?” Harry’s deep voice husked into Louis’ ear, her tongue swirling around the shell, breathe hot and tingling.

“Mmmm. _Harry_. Just fuck me, will you?” Louis moaned, squeezing both of her thighs around Harry’s, trying to trap her there, to get her to stop teasing and just fuck her with her leg, hot and strong, fully capable of getting Louis there.

“Still a bossy little thing, aren’t you?” Harry teased, easing off of Louis, her leg still between Louis’, but not so firm, so she could suck on one of her perky nipples.

“Mmmmm…..not little. Nnngh.” Louis groaned, shoving her leg up harder into Harry’s crotch, nearly knocking her off balance.

“ _Shit_!”   Harry gasped, the sound echoing in the hotel room. Louis smiled and used the opportunity to push Harry off of her and straddle her thigh. She didn’t waste any time, writhing and moving fluidly atop Harry, sitting up straight, pulling at her own hair.

Harry stared up at Louis, eyes full of wonder. She was unreal; beautiful in such an ethereal way. Her skin glowing, her full breasts bouncing slightly as she took what she wanted from Harry. Harry was beyond amazed. Amazed at the night, how things change in just a moment, and amazed at the beautiful creature above her.

“C’mon Lou. C’mon. Come for me.” Harry rasped, gripping Louis’ hips, helping her along. She reached up with one hand and rolled the closest nipple between her fingers, just a little rough, but knowing that Louis liked it. Loved when Harry used to treat her a little too harsh, just enough to teeter on that pleasure/pain edge.

“ _Fuck_.” Louis moaned out again, so loud, so heavenly, Harry felt her own insides twist just from the sound of it. Then Louis was coming. Hard and loud, head thrown back, her neck exposed, mouth open in a silent scream.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, her mouth hungry to kiss Harry. Greedily, she sucked Harry’s tongue in her mouth, and bit her thick luscious bottom lip. Wasting no time, Louis slid her hand impatiently between Harry’s legs. She plunged one finger inside her, causing Harry to buck her hips wildly and yell out.

“Lou! Shit!” Harry was so _so_ wet, the noise pornographic, wet slushy sounds from between her legs punctuated by the staccato of moans and gasps being driven from her with every thrust of Louis’ finger.

“Can you take more, H?” Louis whispered, her open mouth still hovering above Harry’s.

“Fuck _yes_. Please.” Harry cried out, opening her legs wider, needing more of Louis.

Louis slid another finger alongside the other, pressing her palm firmly against Harry’s clit with every slick slide in. Harry felt the first of the hot tears spill from her eyes as Louis pulled, literally pulled, the orgasm from deep within her. “Lou!” Harry’s voice broke, the sobs wracking her body as she clenched around Louis’ fingers, coming long and hard, wrapping her whole body around the smaller girl like an octopus.

Louis worked her through it and then held her, whispering sweet little praises in her ear, telling her it was ok, that everything was ok. Harry cried softly, holding on to Louis so tight, her arms wrapped around her back and her legs twisted around her middle. She drifted off to sleep with tears drying on her cheeks and Louis sighing in her ear.

****

It was still dark when Harry heard fumbling noises from the far corner of the room. Her mouth was dry and she had that curtain of fog hanging over her head that came with too much gin and not enough sleep. “Lou?” She croaked out, her voice thick and cracking.

She could just make out Louis’ soft figure in the shadowy darkness across the room. “Ssshh.” Louis hurried over to the bed and crawled in next to Harry. She pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s jawline. Harry cuddled in to Louis’ embrace. She could feel that Louis’ hair was damp and that she had on a bra and underwear.

“Why do you have so much clothing on?” Harry murmured sleepily in Louis’ ear.

Louis made a little purring noise in the back of her throat and tucked her head under Harry’s chin. “I’ve got a meeting in like…a half an hour.”

Harry groaned. “Wanted to have breakfast with you and then go back to bed.” She sulked, her pretty lips turning down in a pout.

“Mmmm. Wish I could. But…can I see you tonight? After my tv-thingie?” Louis’ voice drifted into Harry’s ear like warm honey.

Harry turned so that she could press up against Louis’ small firm body, sliding her leg between Louis’ legs. “Yeah. That would be good.” She angled her face so she could duck under Louis’ chin and kiss her neck, a series of warm wet sucking kisses that had Louis’ shivering and wiggling up against her.

“H… _Harry_ …” Louis turned her face up and caught Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss. Harry could taste mint and something perfume-y. “I have to get ready.” She whispered up against Harry’s lips.

Harry kissed her again, hard enough that she would feel it on her lips for the rest of the day before letting her go. “Ok. Go and conquer the world. I’ll just go home and eat breakfast alone.” She pouted.

Louis laughed, easing herself off the bed. She opened the curtains just an inch or two, the bright morning light streaming through the window, tiny particles swirling around Louis’ profile. God, she was breathtaking.

“So…I was glad to see that Layne’s still around.” Louis remarked casually, digging in a suitcase for something.

Shit, Layne. Harry had almost forgotten that her friend was over. Alone in her apartment. Jeez. Some friend she was, inviting Layne to visit and then abandoning her. “Right. Layne…”

“Here. Give me your number and I’ll text you later when I’m free.” Louis said, holding up her phone.

Harry slid off the bed and searched the floor for her undergarments as she listed the numbers of her cell phone for Louis to program in her own. She found her bra and underwear at the foot of the bed on the floor. She eased her underwear over her long legs and pulled her bra on quickly. She turned to find her pants and saw Louis buttoning up a navy blouse staring at her. Louis’ lips were parted, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. The blue from the blouse illuminated her eyes, making them seem deeper than the sea. Harry smiled warmly. “What?”

“It’s unreal. That we found each other last night.” She said simply.

Harry locked eyes with her and felt that familiar spark of energy pass between them. “Like it was…almost meant to be.” She finished Louis’ thought.

“Yeah…”

Harry closed the distance between them and pulled Louis into her arms. She felt this surge of need spiraling through her body. She wanted to wrap Louis up and take her home with her. She never wanted to let her go. But, Louis…Louis was only here for a week and what did that mean for Harry? For them? Harry closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. For now it was enough that she got to see Louis again, kiss her, hold her…She really hadn’t wrapped her head around the fact that she was actually standing here, in front of her. She was sure there were… _things_ …they needed to discuss, but she couldn’t bear facing them right now.

Looking down at Louis, feeling the heat seep from her skin and leech onto Harry’s. “Tonight?”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Tonight sounds perfect.” She promised.

***

“Honey! I’m home!” Harry called out, entering her apartment, dropping her spare set of keys from the mailbox in the bowl she kept on the console table.

The apartment was quiet. Humming to herself, Harry sauntered to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After gulping down two big glasses and taking an advil, she walked toward the guest room. “Layne? Laynie?”

She heard a groan coming from the room at the end of the hall. Layne emerged holding her head. Harry tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. Guffawing out loud, Harry ended up curled up in her friend’s arms, shaking with laughter. It was just that Layne looked so much like she did back in college; wearing loose basketball shorts, her Murphy’s Tap t-shirt and hair sticking up all over. Harry loved her friend so much. And didn’t realize how much she missed her, missed having friends surrounding her, until just now.

Layne grumpily pushed Harry off of her. “Lemme go you big giraffe.” She shoved past her and went to the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door.

“I’ll get you some advil sunshine.” Harry said, already heading to the kitchen.

“I feel like my head is stuffed full of cottage cheese.” Layne groaned over the sound of the flushing toilet.

Harry turned the corner, waiting at the door of the bathroom as Layne washed her hands. Silently, she handed Layne the glass of water and pills.

“Thanks.” Layne mumbled.

Harry smiled and ruffled Layne’s hair. “Stoppit.” Layne whined. “Heeeeyyy! Wait a minute. You got laid last night!” Layne exclaimed, about three layers of fatigue falling off of her at the realization.

Harry giggled and confirmed. “Yup. _Louis_ …” She sighed dreamily.

“Come on. Feed me and tell me everything.” Layne said, giddily, pulling Harry toward the kitchen.

“Wait!” Harry protested.   “I have to shower. I smell like alcohol and sex.”

Layne leered at her and sniffed her neck audibly. “A lovely combination.”

“Gross!” Harry pushed Layne away and laughed. “You go make food. I’ll shower and then I’ll dish.”

“You are a terrible hostess.” Layne replied flatly.

“But you love me.” Harry smirked, turning the knobs on the shower and already taking off her jeans.

“Ass.” Layne threw over her shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

****

About 30 minutes later, Layne and Harry were sprawled out on Harry’s couch with a plate of toast, scrambled eggs and blueberries between them and cups of coffee on the table. Harry had just given Layne the cleanest version she could of what had happened last night and Layne was thinking it over.

“Hm. One week, huh?”

“Yup. Only one week.”

“What are you going to do?” Layne asked, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Harry thought about it. Last time she let Louis slip away because she thought that pursuing her dreams and having independence was more important. This time…this time she didn’t know. All she did know is that it had to be more than coincidence. And that all these years, all these long lonely years, she had wished to have Louis by her side, had wished that she had told her how much she meant to her, despite herself and her ideals…she had a second chance. Now she just needed to figure out what to do with it.

“I guess I’ll just see what happens.” Is what she finally said. Her friend studied her, looking at her from across the worn out sofa.

“’See what happens’? That sounds a little vague to me, H.”

Leave it to Layne to cut through the bullshit.

“Well what do you want me to do? Profess my undying love to her? Ask her to stay with me? Abandon her own career? Give up mine to follow her around the world? It’s just so…so…” Harry was flustered, her voice rising with each word, her chest clenching as all of the emotions pooled just beneath the surface.

“Uh. Yeah.” Layne replied flatly. “That’s exactly what you do.” She scooted closer to Harry on the couch. “Look, Harry, you’ve never been happier than when you were with her. And now…now you’ve got your work. And what else? H, when you look back is this what you want to remember? That you spent all these years married to your job? When you could have been happy with Louis? What are you so afraid of?”

Harry bit her lip, blinking back tears. “I honestly don’t know, Layne. I mean…” She sniffed and looked around her apartment, gathering her thoughts. “What if…what if I tell her and she just…laughs? Or something? What if this isn’t the same for her?” Her voice was tiny. Slow and deep as always, but so small and insecure sounding.

“You won’t know til you try.” Is all Layne could say, gathering Harry up in to her arms to soothe the worry away.

Deep down Harry knew she was right. But it still didn’t change the fear that gripped her heart.

****

After Layne left to head home, Harry slept a good part of the afternoon away. There was a reason she didn’t go out drinking all the time, she remembered, as the headache went away and the hangover sleepiness settled in.   In her restless dreams she could feel Louis’ hands all over her fevered skin and could taste her on her tongue. It made for a very broken nap.

When she woke the sun was setting in the sky and she had a text from Louis.

L: _Dinner? At my hotel?_

Harry stretched in her bed. Just the thought of seeing Louis again had Harry’s stomach flipping. Harry replied: _Yes, please. What time?_

Harry got up and went to the bathroom gasping at her wild hair in the mirror. It was never a good idea to go to bed with her hair wet. It looked like a bird nest that had gotten caught in a monsoon. When she came back she saw she had a new message.

L: _Anytime. I’m done with everything for the day!_

Harry bit her lip and calculated. A shower. Some decent clothes. She could be downtown in an hour or less. Her pulse was racing. She replied: _See you in an hour? Text you when I get there?_

Louis responded immediately:   _Perfect_

Exactly 33 minutes later Harry was on the el heading downtown. Under her heavy winter wool coat she wore a short woolen skirt, knee high leather boots with patterned tights and a form fitting deep wine colored wrap sweater with a nearly indecently low cut V neck. Usually she would wear a tank under it but tonight she opted just for a lacy black bra. She had matching underwear, the only nice set of lingerie she owned. She just had never really felt motivated to buy any before. If Louis decided to stick around she might have to go shopping for more.

Anticipation was building in her belly as she walked toward the hotel, her boots clicking on the frozen sidewalk. She had texted Louis when she got off the train, telling her she was less than 5 minutes away. As she pushed through the lobby door, she felt her cold cheeks begin to thaw and she took her leather gloves off. She looked around the lobby and spotted Louis. Her breath caught in her throat. Louis had such an effect on her.  

Louis stood next to the huge fireplace in the center of the room, scrolling through her phone. Her dark hair was swept off of her face and held back by a thin jeweled head band. She wore a simple emerald green dress, figure skimming and short, the fabric cut in an A-line, with the hemline about two inches above her knee. The dress had long sleeves and was a soft but structured looking fabric that hung off of Louis’ curves in a provocative way. As Louis turned slightly to drop her phone in her bag, Harry could see that the dress was completely backless, dipping into a low triangular V, stopping just above her ass. It reminded Harry of the dress she wore so long ago when they went to Harry’s sport’s banquet; the dress that had made Harry half crazy. The way Louis looked made Harry dizzy, just looking at her soft golden skin, aglow in the firelight.

She approached Louis, about 2 feet away, as Louis looked around the room and saw Harry. It was like one of those moments in a movie where the entire outside world fades away to a blurry swirl of colors, the two of them the only thing in focus. Louis’ eyes met Harry’s and everything else was frozen.

“Hey.” Louis breathed out, reaching up to touch Harry’s cheek and kiss her lips softly.

Harry let out the breath she realized she’d been holding since walking in to the posh lobby. “You look stunning.” She said, finally, taking a deep breath, inhaling in Louis’ scent.

Louis smiled up at Harry, her fingertips still touching the side of Harry’s face. “Like your hair.” She said, eyes flicking around Harry’s face and down her long body.

Harry had pulled the sides of her curly chocolate brown hair up in pretty wide scalloped barrettes so that the rest of it fell in soft waves down the back of her head and neck. A few loose tendrils curled around her face and caught the glow of the soft lighting in the room, making the locks look shiny and glossy. “Mmm. Thanks. That dress…” Harry’s voice dropped a few octaves as she complimented Louis.

Louis blushed and looked down at her feet. “Dinner? We have reservations…” she said, finally looking up, sparks fizzing between them.

“Yeah…sounds good.” Harry smiled, feeling Louis’ fingers intertwine with her own as she led the way to the restaurant on the other side of the lobby.

Dinner was good. Harry couldn’t remember anything she’d had to eat, or the name of the bottle of wine they shared. All she could see was Louis. Louis, sitting across from her, looking beautiful in the soft candlelight, laughing that lovely tinker bell laugh of hers at all of Harry’s stupid jokes…telling some of the most interesting stories about her life over the past few years and being genuinely interested in what Harry had to say about her life during the same time. Before Harry knew it 3 hours had passed in the blink of an eye. Louis insisted on paying the bill (Harry was pretty sure her salary as a best-selling author was more than that of a non-profit administrator’s but…) and Harry suggested drinks at the bar.

“How about drinks in my room instead?” Louis asked, signing the check.

Harry could feel her body responding to Louis already, and they hadn’t even touched yet. “Um..Yeah…sure.” Harry said, suddenly very eager to get out of the romantic restaurant and into Louis’ plush bed upstairs.

Louis giggled and led the way out into the brightly lit lobby. Harry stared at the way Louis’ hips moved in that sinful dress and the way the line of her spine split the smooth skin of her back. Harry longed to lick right up the center of Louis’ back and to press her into the nearest wall. She wanted to take Louis apart, feel every part of her, wrap herself around her and lose herself in everything Louis would give her.

The elevator ride was the longest of Harry’s life.

Of course it was crowded; passengers getting on and off at almost every floor, or so Harry thought. In reality it was less than 3 minutes, but Harry was nearly spilling over out of her own skin with expectation. They walked silently down the quiet hallway, Harry still trailing behind Louis. It was self-indulgent, really. The way Louis’ bare calves flexed when she walked, her small feet rolling in the ballet flats she wore...Harry’s tongue itched to taste every inch of those legs and she wanted to bite at Louis’ ankles as they pressed up around Harry’s ears, Louis spread out before her.

Harry was getting ahead of herself.

They reached the room and Louis slid the keycard in the lock. There was a moment when they entered the room and Harry was struck by the sound of the blood rushing in her ears and the tautness of her skin, every nerve ending alert and ready to move, move, _move_. Then, Louis was on her. Pushing Harry down on the sofa across from the bed, straddling her hips, pressing her open wet mouth to Harry’s.

Harry caught her breath as her hands flew to Louis’ hips, squeezing the soft flesh there and feeling the way Louis’ full breasts felt pushed up against her, her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of Louis’ clothing. Louis moaned, a beautiful tortured sound, most of it captured by Harry’s mouth as Harry let her hands slide up to Louis’ bare back.

“ _Fuck_. Louis…” Harry cried out as Louis yanked at Harry’s long hair and roughly attacked her neck with harsh kisses, all teeth and pulling of skin between her lips. Louis rocked her hips over Harry’s lap and Harry rolled her hips upward.

“Haz. You are just so…” Louis was breathless, her face flushed and eyes glassy. Harry felt suspended in time. It could have been 6 years ago, Louis looked so much like she used to when Harry had her all worked up like this.

“What? I’m what?” Harry groaned, sliding one of her strong sure hands along the inside of Louis’ dress, feeling the silky smooth inside of Louis’ strong thigh.

“Amazing. Sexy. _Fuck_ …” Louis lost all ability to speak as Harry fingered at the wet fabric between her legs.

“Louis…want to…want to taste you. S’ been so long. Please…” Harry panted, her fingers soaking up the wetness from the lacy fabric, her mouth moving over the fabric stretched across Louis’ breasts. Louis arched her back, breathing out a stuttering moan in that high pitched sensuous way of hers.

Harry pushed Louis up, hands still bunched up under her dress. She stood up and gripped Louis’ ass, bunching the fabric of her panties up into the crack of her ass. Harry’s strong hands and long fingers kneaded the smooth skin there, pressing her fingertips into the muscle hard enough to leave marks.

“Fuck. Y…yes. _Please_.” Louis let herself be half carried, half dragged to the bed, Harry pulling at her dress until it fell dress completely off. Louis was braless under the dress, much to Harry’s gleeful discovery, and her pure white panties were lacy and clearly drenched through at the crotch.

Harry pushed Louis back and stood over her at the bed. She slowly untied the clingy wrap sweater she wore and pushed her skirt and tights off her narrow hips. She stood there, her creamy white skin stark against the black fabric of her lingerie, and looked down at Louis. Louis was breathing heavy, her stomach moving visibly with every inhale. Her nipples were erect and her mouth, god, her mouth, was open and the prettiest noises were tumbling out into the dark room.

Harry dropped to her knees and pulled Louis down to her and nuzzled her face into the wet fabric between her legs.

“Haz. Don’t….please…d…don’t…tease…” Louis voice was wrecked, the rasp of it deep and broken.

Harry cut her off by ripping the underwear down her full thighs and carelessly tossing them into the room behind her and pointing her tongue and licking right up the center of her. Louis cried out, beautiful and wretched, making Harry want to fuck her with everything she had. She swirled around Louis’ clit, remembering the taste of her, the way her mouth flooded with Louis’ arousal, sucking all of it in and around her mouth until Louis couldn’t take any more. Harry pushed her tongue inside Louis’ body, feeling the way her satiny walls constricted around her. All Harry could smell was Louis. All she could taste was Louis. She was surrounded by Louis soft soft skin and it was heaven.

Louis planted her feet on the edge of the bed alongside Harry’s face and canted her hips up so that Harry could reach inside her deeper. Harry pushed her hands underneath Louis’ ass to help with the angle and soon enough Louis was screaming out Harry’s name, coming in shuddery waves, the sound of it muffled as Louis’ thighs clamped down around Harry’s ears.

Harry licked around Louis’ clit, the small pulsing bundle throbbing under Harry’s tongue. Louis pushed Harry away, moaning as Harry pressed one final kiss over Louis’ sensitive skin there. Harry chuckled and kissed up and down Louis’ thighs, leaving a trail of wetness, and made her way up Louis’ torso, stopping to give long open mouth kisses to each peak of her breasts and to suck lovingly at her neck and collar bones. Louis mewled these tiny little sounds with every pass of Harry’s tongue; every press of her lips.

When Harry’s mouth reached Louis’, Louis claimed it with a long passionate kiss. The taste of Louis’ intimate arousal seeped between them until all they could taste was each other. Louis flipped them so that Harry was under her and she began skimming her hands over every inch of skin she could reach.

“Haz…v’ got something…in my bag.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Mmm?” Harry moaned, rocking her hips up so that Louis’ thigh created a delicious friction between Harry’s legs.

“Yeah….can I fuck you with…something?”

Harry sat up a little, her hips stilling. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Just something…” Louis said, her voice mischievous, eyes twinkling.

Harry felt a deep roil of want in her belly. The idea of Louis controlling her, fucking her with a dildo, vibrator, toy… _whatever_ …was pretty much a no brainer to Harry.

“Yeah. ..ok.” Harry gripped Louis’ face in her hands and kissed her until the two of them were breathless and moving involuntarily over each other’s bodies.

Louis finally slid off the bed and went to her case on the floor. She dug around inside of it until she found what she needed and came back to the bed. She inserted two of her fingers into her mouth and sucked, staring down at Harry on the bed. Harry moved so she was in the center of the mattress, her eyes wide as she looked at the nearly pornographic image of Louis, standing there naked, gripping a bright pink (was it a vibrator?) toy in her hand, mouth stretched wide around her fingers.

With a slurping noise, Louis dropped her fingers and crawled up the bed toward Harry. Leaning over Harry, dropping the toy between Harry’s legs, she brought her wet fingers to Harry’s center. “Ready, love?”

“Mmm….” Harry sighed dreamily. She was more than ready. She wanted Louis, needed her in the worst way.

Louis tickled her wet fingers around Harry’s opening, sliding them up and down until the saliva was mixed with the wetness there, her hand moving slickly over and around Harry’s clit. Harry groaned loudly and moved her hips in time with Louis’ hands.

“S’ ok, Hazza. I’ve got you baby. Love the way you sound. Missed this so much.” Louis soothed, her fingers finally, slowly, almost too slowly, sliding deliciously inside Harry.

It was literally the best feeling in the world, having Louis fill her up like this. Louis fingers felt like they were made to be inside Harry. Harry didn’t think she could ever get enough of it.

Louis fucked her like that for just a few short moments before she slowly brought her fingers out, placing them in her mouth once again, causing Harry to moan, dizzy with want, unable to look away at the sight of Louis licking her arousal off of her glistening fingers.

Louis bent over, pressing her soft soft skin to Harry’s, making Harry moan deep in her throat from the satiny feel of it. “Harry—let me know if this is ok.” Louis murmured , licking around Harry’s ear, sucking on her neck and jawline.  

There was a faint buzzing and then Harry felt Louis pressing something firm but soft at her opening.  
“Open up for me, Harry.” Louis commanded; her voice strong but gentle.

Harry opened her legs and relaxed, tilting her hips up so that the vibrator could slide inside her easily. And when it did… _oh_. Harry could feel it reaching inside her so deep, deeper than Louis’ fingers and the slight reverberations of it shook her clit and all of her folds, making her gasp. Louis started moving the toy in and out until they had a matching rhythm; Harry’s hips grinding and moving in time to Louis’ thrusts. Then, just when Harry didn’t think it could feel any better, Louis knelt down and ran her tongue around Harry’s clit, then sucking it into her mouth and fucked her with the vibrator even deeper and harder than before.

Without warning, Harry’s orgasm shook her body, limbs stiff and back arched, mouth open, and Louis’ name on her lips. Harry let out a deep guttural moan, letting Louis completely control her as she rode out the most intense high she could remember ever having.

As Louis straightened up, slowly pulling the toy from Harry, Harry’s mouth took over; following her body over the edge, her brain completely shut down from the physical explosion still wracking her body. She grabbed Louis’ face, brought her mouth to hers and whispered against her lips, “I love you, Louis. Love you so fucking much.”

****

Louis knew she let it go too far. She hadn’t thought it through. She just got caught up in the way Harry looked at her. The way Harry tasted. The way Harry looked.  Everything about Harry felt like coming home and that…that just wasn’t what Louis needed right now.

When she had seen the long legged girl leaning up against the wall in that stupid, hot, crowded bar she could hardly believe it. She blinked her eyes over and over again for what felt like years but it was really only seconds before her brain caught up and she realized that, yes, in fact, it was Harry. Her body just reacted. Like it always had when it came to Harry.

She had asked the concierge at the hotel for a recommendation on a lesbian bar so she could let off a little steam, maybe dance and drink a bit to forget that she’d been traveling for the better part of a year, sitting in conference rooms, book stores, libraries...shit, she’d even done signings at so many coffee shops than she could barely stomach the smell of coffee anymore. It had been a whirlwind, much like it had with her first book, but this time was different. Less satisfying, maybe?

The fact is, Louis had aged 6 long years since she had last seen Harry and her life was…complicated now. Not only did she not really have anywhere to call home, but she’d had an on again/off again affair with Kendall raging over the time she’d been apart from Harry and when she wasn’t in Kendall’s bed (usually in some random hotel somewhere she couldn’t even name), she was alone, writing away her misery. Her life was full in so many ways. She was a bestselling author with an advance on her next three books. She had more money than she needed and nothing to do with it. When she was between signing tours she rented a place in New York, with an exorbitant short term lease. The place was fully furnished but wasn’t exactly what Louis would call home. No real touches of Louis anywhere to be seen except the battered laptop she carried with her everywhere.

She didn’t have time to cultivate friendships or relationships. She just had time for work and…Kendall.

Louis didn’t really have time to mourn in the aftermath of Harry. She had left right away and was miserable. Everything she looked at, touched, saw, was tainted by a haze of something she couldn’t even explain. She couldn’t properly feel anything for at least 6 months. Everything she thought she wanted from her life no longer felt the same. Her life was bleak without Harry’s stupid laugh, her deep husky voice or her warm wiry body wrapped up with hers at night. But her writing…her writing flourished. She poured all of her sadness, anger and angst into her writing and it was, well, remarkable. Kendall called it “revolutionary”.

But Kendall couldn’t really be trusted, could she?

Kendall definitely took advantage of Louis’ weakened state when she let herself into Louis’ hotel room 3 weeks in to that first press tour. She also played upon her own strengths and used Louis’ broken heart to her advantage as well. That first time, when she pressed Louis into the mattress of the generic hotel chain somewhere in the American Midwest, Louis remembers looking up at the ceiling and blinking back tears as she pretended that Kendall’s too bony fingers were Harry’s long sure ones and that her slightly too thin lips were plush, pink and soft like Harry’s. When she came, she fought back tears of guilt as she realized she had fantasized the entire time that it was Harry coaxing her release from her exhausted body.

“Oh, Louis, I know. It was so good. Better than I could have imagined.” Kendall cooed in Louis’ ear afterward. Kendall stupidly thought Louis was crying tears of happiness.

Louis turned on her side and let Kendall cover her with a scratchy woolen blanket. Kendall left shortly after and they didn’t talk about it. They didn’t talk about how Kendall finally got her way and how Louis was just using Kendall as a substitute for something so much bigger than Kendall could even imagine. They just ignored it until it happened again. And again. They didn’t talk about it. They just did it. Fucked every couple of months with no preamble, no romance; no real connection. It was something they just did. And that was fine with Louis. She knew she had a lot to thank Kendall for and she was lonely. Being with Kendall didn’t really assuage the never ending hole in her chest, but it helped pass the time and scratch at a biological itch.

Louis knew Kendall wanted more but Louis never thought she could give Kendall what she wanted. How could she? Not when her heart was with Harry somewhere, tucked away deep inside of Harry, probably unbeknownst to Harry as she vivaciously lived her life. She really couldn’t give a fuck what Kendall wanted or needed. She gave what she could and Kendall took it. She had her husband and tenured university job and the prestige that came with being _Louis Tomlinson’s mentor_. And that was fine. It was fine.

Louis was a mess. She was a mess and she didn’t know how to not be a mess anymore. She just withdrew into herself more and more. She compartmentalized her life. She sold books. Put on a public persona. The quirky lesbian who wrote those insanely entertaining young adult books about the witches. She fucked Kendall. She traveled. She wrote. She tried to forget.

So, when she found herself in Chicago, forbidding herself to look up Harry (it had been six years after all, what were the chances she still lived there; still remembered her?), without Kendall for the first time all month, she wanted to go out, get drunk and get laid by someone she didn’t owe all of her success to, or someone who didn’t have long legs, crazy curly brown hair or big green magical eyes. She wanted to forget.

Louis pushed her way into the crowded bar, thankful for the dim lighting and anonymity. Not that she was famous by any stretch of the imagination, but sometimes younger women recognized her from the books. It was rare that a young adult series handled lesbianism in such a forward and well represented manner, so she was sometimes recognized by fans. Luckily, it was late enough in the evening where she thought she was safe and really, all she needed was an hour or two to let loose. She had barely drunk one beer when she felt the effects of the many cups of tea she’d had earlier in the evening and needed to use the bathroom. She went down to the basement, stood in line and relieved herself without much ado. When she saw Harry, goddamn Harry, the lost years between them were suddenly forgotten; evaporated in the sticky humid air between them.

Louis couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw her standing there. Her milky white skin was a stark contrast to the very fitted black tank she wore and Louis could see, from 5 feet away that she had new tattoos lining her arms. Her body was long and lanky, just like before, but it showed a mature definition that Harry wore well; almost like she’d grown into herself, like a puppy whose paws were once too big but now suited them. She was laughing, to herself, the silly girl, and her smile was like an explosion of stars in the night sky. She had spilled ice on herself, it looked like it was all over her flushed cheeks and long curved eyelashes, and from where Louis was standing the droplets looked like little diamonds glittering in the dim light. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, long wavy hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun just like she had worn it as a girl back in college. She was truly breathtaking and before Louis could even think about what she was doing she was calling out to her, her body already craving Harry’s insistent touch; her mouth already tasting the sweet sugar of her skin.

Now, in the dark of the night, after sleeping with Harry twice now, Louis listened to the sound of sleet hitting the window of her hotel room mingled with the soft snores coming from the girl sleeping on her chest. After Harry had uttered those three impossible words, she had nearly passed out, falling asleep curled up on to Louis’ side, completely spent and sated. Louis had fumbled around with the blankets, tucking Harry in so she could use the bathroom before sleeping.

Looking in the wavy bathroom mirror under the harsh fluorescent lighting, Louis examined her reflection carefully. She looked…good. Happier than she has in years, that’s for sure. But still…despite the lively pink flush of her cheeks and the red bitten fullness of her lips, Louis’ eyes hid the truth that she was afraid to admit, even to herself. After all this time, Harry was the one. The one who got away. The one who held Louis’ heart. The one…all of those stupid ridiculous euphemisms for what it meant to be someone’s other half. And that scared the shit out of Louis. Because Harry didn’t want Louis before so she sure as hell couldn’t want her now.

Louis had done so well to accept Harry on Harry’s terms all those years ago. She let Harry go. Because Harry wanted to go. She wanted to be free. Wanted a future that didn’t include Louis. She would have said so otherwise, wouldn’t she? Now, here she was, 6 years later, telling Louis she loved her and what was Louis supposed to do about that?

Because if she were completely honest with herself, Louis could easily admit that she loved Harry too. But that just…she couldn’t do that. In some way she knew that she had more freedom now since she had become an established author, but in other ways she had more responsibilities, deadlines, contracts… _Kendall_.

She shouldn’t have approached Harry. She should have just snuck away and left her behind. Because, now, here she was, feeling like her heart was breaking all over again and she just didn’t think she could take it again. It was too much. Harry was too much. She’d always been the brightest light in a room; she took up every corner in Louis’ eyes. And Louis was powerless.

She couldn’t stop now if she tried. And that fucking sucked.

Tiptoeing back to the room, Louis crawled under the duvet and felt Harry shift immediately back to her side, laying her head on Louis’ chest, the wayward curls fanning over her breasts and tickling her neck. Harry hummed softly in her sleep and made Louis’ breath stutter in her chest. For everything that she knew was _wrong_ about this, about Harry being here, naked in her hotel room, it felt so _right_.

****

“Lou?”

Louis could hear a soft raspy voice coming from far away, traveling into her ear, tickling her awake.

“Louise?”

And what the fuck? No one calls her Louise.

Louis’ eyes popped open and she could see bright spring green eyes dancing in front of her vision, Harry’s freckled nose practically touching her own. She smiled, despite herself, choosing to forget that Harry uttered the unutterable name: Louise. She arched her back and licked her lips cautiously. She had morning breath. Nasty, mouth stuffed with cotton, morning breath.

“Time s’ it?” Louis whispered, careful not to breathe foully into Harry’s space, which was hard since there was less than a few centimeters separating them.

Harry just sighed and licked out at Louis’ lips, startling her into a protest, opening her mouth and letting Harry in. Harry licked inside and kissed Louis full and messy, the minty taste of toothpaste overpowering everything else.

“Haz…” Louis giggled, breaking the kiss and blinking, giddy with such a pleasant wake up.

Harry was kneeling on the carpet beside the bed, arms propped on the edge so her chin could rest there as she looked into Louis’ eyes. “What’s on your schedule today?”

Louis ran her nose alongside Harry’s and thought. “Wha’ day s’ it?”

“Monday.”

“Hm…” Louis thought. “Nothing, actually. I have signings tomorrow and Wednesday and a meeting with the internet division of my publisher on Thursday and then I leave Friday.” Louis didn’t want to think about that. It was a long way away anyway. Really she’d be content just staying in this bed with Harry the rest of the week.

Harry shoved Louis over so that she could snuggle inside the bed beside her. Louis noticed she was still naked. She smiled at that. Harry dropped her large hand on Louis’ lower belly, gently rubbing it with the pads of her fingers. Louis felt the familiar tingle of arousal zip up her spine. She shifted against the soft cotton sheets and felt Harry smile against her shoulder.

“I’m taking today off. Just called in. Wanna play all day today?” Harry said, her tone teasing and mischievous.

“Depends on what you mean by play.” Louis felt one side of her mouth quirk up in a smile as she turned on her side to face Harry. She tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear and pressed a kiss to Harry’s closed mouth. “If you want to play ice hockey, the answer is no. If you had… _other_ things…in mind, the answer is a definite yes.” Her voice had dropped an octave lower, the rasp curling the edges like a tendril of fragrant smoke.

Harry rolled on top of Louis, their bodies pressed close, the warmth under the duvet cozy enveloping them as the icy wind whipped outside in the gray winter morning. “Definitely not playing ice hockey.” Harry whispered, rocking her hips against Louis’, her strong thigh sliding between Louis’.

Louis smiled, her teeth clanking with Harry’s as they broke another heated kiss. “Then yes, let’s play.”

Harry smiled, leaning down to claim Louis’ lips again. As their tongues met and melted against one another, Louis thought she couldn’t think of any other way she’d rather spend the day than “playing” with Harry.

****

Hours later, after a midday mélange of room service and a long nap, Harry realized the winter sun was setting in the sky and she hadn’t even put a stitch of clothing on all day. Louis’ had answered the door in her robe and Harry had burrowed in the bedding. Currently, Louis was in the shower, insisting on going alone (something about “absence making the heart grow fonder”— _as if_ , Harry thought), and Harry checked her email on Louis’ computer. The curtains were open a few inches so that Harry could see the grey sky outside absorbing bright white yellow and orange from the setting sun over the skyline.

Earlier in the day, Harry had been delighted to see that Louis had a view of the Hancock building and the lake beyond. The light outside was bright and crisp, one of those bitter cold Chicago winter days that kept people inside, only the bravest souls weathering the cold. Even the glass window pane was almost too cold to touch, Harry’s handprint lingering after touching it.

So far they hadn’t talked about last night. Harry wanted to be embarrassed about her verbal diarrhea, spouting off declarations of love in the heat of the moment, but she just couldn’t be embarrassed about it. She said what she felt in the moment and, truthfully, she would say it again; wanted to, just didn’t know where Louis was at on the matter. She kept thinking about what Layne had said; that she should just go for it, tell Louis how she felt. And, well, maybe yelling it out after an earth shattering orgasm might not have exactly been the best strategy but, still…

Harry could hear the water turn off in the bathroom as she shut the laptop down. It seemed like it was a blissfully quiet day at work, which was nice for Harry. Nice to not have worry. Actually, she didn’t think about FST much at all over the past 36 hours or so. Hard to think about work when Louis face was smashed between her legs…hard to think about much else but _Louis, Louis, Louis_.

Harry walked over to the window, grabbing Louis’ discarded robe to wrap around herself, and watched as the city below bustled with the work day ending. She sighed and wrapped the robe tighter around her waist, the chill from the window clawing at her skin. She could hear Louis humming in the bathroom, the words lost but the melody of an old Beach Boys song carrying through the closed door. It made Harry smile. It was something Louis used to do all the time; absentmindedly hum and sing scraps of tunes as she wrote or did mindless activities in the old studio apartment on campus. It felt so routine, so awesomely _mundane_ that Harry felt giddy with the realization that so much has changed yet so little.

This connection that she and Louis had…it was…like nothing else Harry had ever had with anyone. It was special. And so very all encompassing. It made Harry feel light and open, lighter than she’d felt in years. It made Harry feel invincible.

“We literally stayed in bed all day, Haz.”

Louis’ raspy chirp comes from behind her, causing Harry to turn from the window and seek her out.

“No place I’d rather be.” Harry said slowly, meaning every word.

Louis smiled, removing the towel from her torso so she could wrap it around her head. Harry’s eyes raked over her naked, still damp, body. She walked slowly toward her. “Did you…did you have something you wanted to do today? Maybe go out?” Harry left the words hanging between them, an unspoken question: do you want me to stay?

Louis patted her hair with the towel and then brought it down her body, clutching it to her chest. “Of course not. M’ happy to be here. With you.”

Harry cradled Louis’ face in her hands. She pressed a series of small kisses to her lips, inhaling the sweet distinct smell of Louis’ shampoo, skin and breath. “Haz. I…” Louis tried to speak, but Harry’s mouth was insistent. She opened Louis’ mouth with her tongue and licked into Louis’ fresh clean mouth. Louis moaned in the back of her throat and succumbed to Harry’s persistence, the kisses growing more and more heated and laced with something heavy and dark. Harry pushed Louis toward the bed and cradled her head as they lay down, Harry pressed on top of Louis, Harry naked now too after pushing her robe to the floor below.

“Wanna hear you come again, love.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, running the flat of her palm along Louis’ breast, the nipple alert and responsive to Harry’s touch.

Louis arched her back and bit at Harry’s bottom lip. “Mmmm. Don’t you…we should…”

Harry knew that Louis would want to talk about it; the _declaration_ as it was becoming known as in Harry’s mind. But Harry didn’t want to. She didn’t want to face anything that might deter her from living in this bubble that they’ve created. She flipped them over so that Louis was straddling her. “Come up here.” She motioned with her chin, cupping Louis’ ass and pulling at the cheeks, a little on the rough side so that Louis’ squirmed with the pleasure of it.

Louis seemed to have lost any arguments she might have had as she inched her way up to Harry’s shoulders and then lowered her center over Harry’s face. As Harry ate her out, licking and teasing her into not one, but _two_ colossal orgasms, Louis all but forgot anything else but the feeling of Harry’s hot wet tongue and her big strong hands touching her inside and out, everywhere all at once.

****

Louis blinked her eyes, only seeing inky black in front of her and all around her. Harry breathed evenly and heavy next to her, heavy limbs draped over Louis’ body. Louis blew out a slow quiet breath. She had to tell Harry. Tell Harry this was ridiculous. Crazy for them to keep carrying on. Nothing could come of it. She was leaving and Harry had her life here and…it just wouldn’t work.

Louis had this awful sense of déjà vu. And it was really pissing her off. Harry just couldn’t go around telling her she loved her and then fucking off back to her selfless perfect life, saving the world and such; just leaving Louis behind to pick up the pieces that remained of her scattered heart. It wasn’t fair.

Not that Louis was being fair, exactly either. But…

Louis was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a tapping at the door. Her body tensed and Harry grumpily groaned in her sleep alongside her. She heard it again.

Wriggling her way out of Harry’s loose embrace, Louis pulled the robe from the floor around her and tied it, the sleeves shrouding her hands, the loose white fabric billowing like a ghost around her slight frame. Harry shuffled under the sheets behind her as Louis padded to the door. She couldn’t even tell what time it was, she’d been in a trance all day. They’d alternated sleeping with fucking and took time to eat a few times. They’d been together now for at least 24 hours and it was almost like a dream to Louis.

At the cold metal door, Louis stood on her tiptoes so she could see through the peephole. “Fuck.” She whispered to herself, dropping back to her heels and scratching at the side of her head.

Fucking Kendall was on the other side of the door.

Shit. Louis was fucked.

Not that the two of them were exclusive by any stretch of the imagination. Kendall was _married_ , for Christ’s sake. It’s just that…Kendall tended to be a little…possessive. Louis took a deep breath and opened the door a sliver so she could pass through it and meet Kendall in the bright hallway. She was careful to leave the security latch between the door and the jamb so she wouldn’t get locked out.

“Good Lord, Lou, what are you doing? Sleeping? It’s only 8:00. I’ve been calling you all day. Where have you been?” Kendall’s smooth cultured voice was grating to Louis’ ears, crawling inside her head and scratching at the inside of her skull.

“Hello Kendall.” Louis replied drily, crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall was not supposed to be here. They had agreed she would meet Louis in LA on Friday night. Chicago was Louis’. A break for her, sort of, although she wouldn’t say that to Kendall. It’s just that Kendall is sometimes so _intense_. “What are you doing here?”

“No kiss hello?” Kendall said, pushing into Louis’ space, wrapping her thin hand around Louis’ full, small hip.

Louis pulled away and backed up toward the wall next to the door of her room. “No. No kiss hello. Answer me. What the fuck are you doing here?” She hissed.

Kendall looked surprised for a moment, and then schooled her features, masking them in the look of cool indifference that comes with money and years of refinement. “Wanted to surprise you. Didn’t want you to get lonely.”

Louis stared at Kendall icily. “What about finals? What about Dan? What about your own fucking life, Kendall?” Louis tried to keep her voice down, she really did; she was just so annoyed that Kendall was here. Here and acting like she belonged.

“Lou?” The door opened and Harry tumbled out, wrapped in a bath towel, her curls all over her face and tangled in snarls that spoke of Louis’ fingers pulling and tangling through the loose strands and friction against over bleached cotton sheets.   Harry’s eyes were wide and sleepy, her porcelain skin pale in the artificial light.

Louis sighed and looked from Kendall to Harry and back to Kendall. Kendall’s eyes were practically bugging out of her head as she looked at Harry, completely naked under the towel, her long legs and arms bare and goose pimpled in the cool hall. “Who’s this?” Kendall asked coldly.

Louis swallowed and said, “Kendall, Harry. Harry, Kendall. Harry, Kendall is my manager. Kendall, Harry is my…um…friend.” She couldn’t look at Harry’s face when she said the word “friend”. She also couldn’t think of a word to describe who she was to Louis. She was Harry. _Her_ Harry. How to you put into words all that she felt for Harry?

Louis slumped against the industrial papered wall behind her and waited for whatever was coming next. Harry tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. “Kendall. How nice to meet you. I remember you from back at school. You were…Louis, you were Kendall’s TA, right?” Her eyes looked confused as she stared at Louis. Louis could tell right then that Harry knew. Harry knew more about Louis than anyone in the world and she knew that Harry knew Louis was hiding something.

Louis nodded her head. Kendall just stared at Harry. Then, as if something inside of her clicked, and she remembered that she was actually not supposed to be here, at Louis’ hotel room when she was who she was, an esteemed professor with a well-earned career and a husband, a dean of the university, for Christ’s sake. “Right. Well. I uh…I’ll just see you tomorrow Lou, before the…um…signing. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Louis didn’t look at her as she spoke, she just willed Kendall away. Just go away, she thought vehemently in her head. Instead, she stared at Harry, whose cheeks were growing more and more red as she clutched her towel closer to herself and as she curled in on herself, trying to appear smaller than she was. Fuck. Harry.

Louis didn’t give Kendall a second glance as she teetered down the hall in her three inch heels. She gently pulled Harry toward the room, grimacing when Harry tugged her arm away and to her own chest. “Haz. Let me…”

Harry walked back into the room and collapsed on the edge of the mattress. “So that’s…your, uh…”

“Kendall.” Louis breathed. “That’s Kendall.”

“Right. And she’s your…” Harry wouldn’t look at Louis. She just twisted her fingers in her lap and blinked her eyes as she looked down.

“She’s my. ..manager.” Louis began, aware of the feeling in her throat that felt like she needed to cough; like her it was closing in on itself. She was pulling tiny gasps of air into her lungs because she was afraid to breathe too deeply, didn’t want the noise, didn’t want to scare Harry off.

“Your… _manager_?” Harry asked, finally looking up at Louis, her big green eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Oh, Harry. Harry. Please don’t cry.” Louis pleaded, finally walking toward her, having been frozen at the back of the closed door. She dropped to her knees in front of Harry.

Harry stood up abruptly. “No. That’s…no, Louis. Just no.” She moved erratically around the room, looking for her discarded clothing. She pulled on her sweater from the day before and hastily slid her skirt on without bothering with undergarments. “It all makes sense now. Makes perfect sense.” She huffed, pulling on a boot, practically breaking the zipper as she yanked it up the inside of her calf.

Louis stood up and tried again to pull Harry into her arms. Harry shuffled away. “Haz. Please. Just stay. Stay so we can talk about it. I was going to…I swear.”

Harry pulled her other boot on and stood up and looked at Louis, her eyes wild and hair still gnarled around her face. “You were going to what? Tell me you had a girlfriend? What is she to you anyway?” Her voice was getting louder, a near hysterical quality to it.  “What, do you have like an open relationship or something?”  She spat out, looking around for her woolen coat.

“No. No. Harry. Please.” Louis wanted to just yank Harry into her arms, make her stop, make her listen. “No, it’s not like that. She’s…its complicated.”

“Well enlighten me, Lou. I mean. We’ve been fucking now for two days and then she shows up and what?” Harry threw her arms up in the air, blowing out a frustrated breath of air toward the ceiling.

“Can we…just. Sit down, please?” Louis pleaded.

Harry looked at Louis for a moment, just looked and, Jesus. She looked so beautiful, Louis thought, red and flustered, her eyes shining with anger and intensity. Finally, she sat on the end of the couch. Louis warily walked toward her, slow and steady, not wanting to scare her off.

“So…Kendall, I don’t know if you remember. But Kendall was the reason why I got my first publishing deal.”

“No, Louis. _You_ are the reason you got your first publishing deal. You. Not Kendall. _Your_ talent and _your_ writing and _you_. You are the reason.” Harry was vehement, which was…Louis was overcome with emotion for this girl. This girl who always stood up for her, always believed in her. Louis felt her bottom lip tremble.

“I know. It’s just….Kendall helped so much. She still does. And…well…sometimes lines get blurred, I guess.” Louis’ voice was barely above a whisper as she sat next to Harry on the couch.

Harry glanced at her and ran her hand through her long hair. Then she turned her body toward her on the small sofa and seemed to calm a bit, the angry energy ebbing away like a tide. Louis let out the air she was holding in her lungs. “I’m listening.” Harry said quietly.

Louis took a deep breath. “So, I guess. She always kind of…wanted to have more. You know? Back when I worked for her in the Lit department. And…I never, oh god, I swear Haz when you and I…”

Harry reached out a hand, all of the anger gone now, and took Louis’ hand in her own. “I know, Lou. I know.”

“Yeah. Well. It’s lonely, touring books all the time and she was just so…so damn there all the time. And, I just…I gave in. It doesn’t mean anything, Harry, she doesn’t mean anything. She’s….we’re not like you and I. It’s just…” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand hoping she could understand.

“Oh. Ok.” Harry looked away, collecting her thoughts. “So, it’s like…she’s not your _girlfriend_ or anything?”

“Oh _god_ no!” Louis yelped, embarrassed for a moment at her reaction. Even if Kendall wasn’t married, even if they didn’t work together, Louis could never imagine…being with her like that. It was just…no.

Harry smoothed her hair back off of her face once again, pulling on the springy curl that always cascaded over her left shoulder. Louis tentatively reached out to gently touch her cheek. “Haz. You have to understand…I never thought I’d see you again much less…be like…this, whatever this is, and…and…I’m just…”

Harry pulled Louis to her then, hugging her close and whispering in her ear. “Sshhh. S’ ok. I know. I know.”

Louis pulled back and tried to explain herself once again, taking a deep full breath. “It’s like this. Friday I leave. I go to LA then back to London. Then I’m in New York again in a few months for who knows how long. I have three more books to write. I’m on a deadline. And, Jesus, Harry. If I could just drop it all and be with you…I’d….I would. But I can’t.” She cringes at the sound of her whiny voice. She feels so pathetic. She wishes for a moment that she could just turn back time and go back. Back to when they were young and didn’t have these responsibilities. Back to when everything was easy. Back to when they could have as many days like today as they wanted.

Harry blinked slowly a few times and bit on her lower lip. She finally fell back into the plush cushions of the couch. She let out a long tired sounding exhale, the sound of it putting all of her exhaustion into the space between them. “Lou…”

Louis curled up into Harry’s side, tucking her feet underneath her. Harry wrapped her arm around Louis’ shoulder and ran her fingertips along her bicep. While Harry calmed her breathing above her ,Louis tried to focus on the rising and falling of Harry’s chest, pushing out the air in her lungs and the anxious feeling trying to settle in the pit of her stomach. When Harry spoke next, it was in a frail sounding whisper.

“Louis, I…I wish I could leave my job; leave Chicago, but I just can’t. So many people are counting on me. We have so much work to do here. I…” Her voice broke, and with it a little bit of Louis’ heart as well.

“Haz…” Louis shifted and climbed into Harry’s lap, straddling her, the feeling so different than how it felt yesterday on this same couch, it was heavy and full of bittersweet emotion. “I’m not asking you to. I would never. It just…it really sucks. It does. It what it is. And we just can’t change where we are in our lives, but we can make the most of the time we have. This week…you know?” The intensity of her voice seemed to increase as she talked, the pinpricks of emotion collecting in her eyes, tears already slipping from underneath the dark fringe of her lashes.

Harry didn’t speak. She just leaned forward and pressed her lips to Louis’. The kiss was soft and tender, a brush of feather soft lips on lips. Louis opened her mouth, parting her lips on an intake of air. Harry curled her tongue inside and kissed Louis slowly, a ginger caress that seemed to communicate all of the longing and intent that Harry couldn’t express with words. Louis felt herself melting into Harry’s arms, giving herself over to Harry, as much as she could, knowing it was temporary. Always temporary. Never made to last, only made to imprint their skin, hearts, minds and souls with this fire that burned brighter than anything Louis was sure she’d never feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
